Devil May Cry: Rebirth
by Liam Cullen
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha when he becomes Genin to train with Dante,Vergil and friends. He comes back as an excellent Ninja,but faces many challenges in his plot to become the greatest Ninja and the greatest Hokage! NarutoXDevilMayCryXbleach(Later on in the story)(Officially on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hello,My name's Nephillim,and this is a fanfic I've been working on for a long time now,#Rebirth,please read,review and ask questions,thanks and enjoy...my writing isn't that good..but its get better later on(trust me)..

#REBIRTH:CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS

LOCATION:HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Hiruzen was in his normal attire,with a blonde haired Shinobi at his front,he wore a normal Konoha-nin attire.

"Hiruzen Sama,you called for me",said the blonde haired Ninja.

"Yes,Minato,I know you've sensed the feelings too",Said Hiruzen to the Ninja called Minato.

Minato looked more serious,"Yes,I know he's coming back,they are both coming back,I also sense a war coming".

Hiruzen shifted his position,"Yes,and that's why I'm appointing you as the Fourth Hokage".

Minato looked surprised,"Hiruzen-Sama,I don't really think...".

Hiruzen didn't let him finish,"We all respect you,and you're one of the best Shinobi in this village,and we all expected you...too expect it in this kinda situation,we need all the power we can get",Hiruzen walked over to Minato and patted him on his shoulder.

Minato smiled,"well,I actually didn't really expect it,but we do need help to at least stop Rebirth",Minato said as the Hokage reached him.

"Well,its a good time to call back the boys".

"I wonder what trouble they're in now",Minato and The Hokage then laughed.

LOCATION:DALLIANCE CITY:CAMP

A white haired man was fighting some demons,he wielded a large sword and two handguns,he wore a long red trench coat.

"It would be nice if you actually fought Vergil!",said the white man to another man sitting on a rock on the battlefield.

The man didn't talk and just shrugged,he also had white hair,but was brushed up,he wore a long blue trench coat and a long O-Katana by his side,he looked a lot like the other white haired man.

"Just kill them Dante,it always sounded fun right?",said the man called Vergil with a cold tone.

"It wouldn't hurt just too assist Vergil".

It was another person,but this time a kid around his 15s,he had blonde spiky hair,and was noticeably handsome,he had blue eyes,wore a black trench coat wielding a huge sword.

"Oh you want me too help Naruto?,okay".

Vergil kicked his sword outside from its sheath and then caught it on another rock as he sheathed it slowly.

All the demons on the field then collapsed with black water substance spilling as they did.

Dante just brushed through his hair and gave his brother a glare,"Show off".

Naruto giggled as they all sat down.

"Its not showing off,its a simple way of taking care of business Dante",Vergil said as he stood up,"Let's head back to get our pay,at least we didn't destroy much".

Suddenly some of the trees cracked and fell down.

"Well,see what your showing off has done again,learn to minimize the range of your attack!",Dante said with a loud voice towards Vergil as Naruto laughed.

Then the tide of everything changed,there was a funny feeling,then there was a puff of smoke at their front.

"Gamakichi?",Naruto said as they noticed a toad appear out of the smoke.

"Naruto,its been a while",said the toad called Gamakichi.

Dante pointed towards the toad,"One of your funny prank friends again?".

Naruto just giggled and nodded negatively,"Yes Gamakichi,what's up?".

The frog made a hand seal,"Minato requests your attendance at Konoha,he said he'll explain the rest later",the frog then changed the hand seal,"If you're ready,I'll start the summoning".

"Minato?,Konoha?,oh this Is gonna be one heck of a Journey",Dante said with a cocky tone as they all puffed away.

Nobody noticed a mouth licking Naruto,as the thought of Ramen and Pizza filled his head.

TWO DAYS LATER

LOCATION:GATES OF KONOHA

"Wow,its been a long while since I've been here",said Naruto as they walked into the village.

"Yep,can't wait for those delicious foods though",said Dante as he rubbed his tummy and licked his mouth.

Naruto then stopped walking,and suddenly jumped up as some Kunais landed there,while some went to Dante and Vergil,who easily deflected with their mastery over their swords.

While in the air,another barrage of Kunais were thrown at Naruto,who flipped and went down as he threw five Kunais and deflected some.

"Well,not bad for a Genin".

"Hmm,not bad at all Itachi-sensei",said Naruto with a smirk as he landed.

Three men then appeared with,they were all wearing ANBU attires.

Three men then appeared with,they were all wearing Konoha-nin attires.

One had white hair,and wore a mask which covered his whole face except his eyes,and his left eye was covered by his forehead protector.

The other two looked alike,one had black hair into a ponytail,and the other had black hair,which was spiky at the back and also carried a sword at his waist.

"Heard you were coming back today Naruto,and now you're here!",said the white haired man,his eyes suddenly widened when he saw Dante and Vergil,"The devil hunters,Dante!".

Dante smirked and went over to Kakashi as they both shook and started talking.

"Sasuke,Itachi,I really missed you guys,and I'm still a Genin?",Naruto said as he covered his face.

"Minato said he's gonna organize a test for you,we all just wanna see how far you've come",said Itachi as he shook Naruto.

"Naruto!".

Naruto startled when he heard the voice,he slowly looked at where it came from and saw a girl with long blonde hair.

"Ino,what's up?",Naruto said as he scratched the back of his hair.

Ino charged and ran to go and punch Naruto.

"You idiot,all these years you left us and didn't even say Goodbye!".

Naruto couldn't talk,he remembered how much he and Ino usually talk,and how close they were.

"I'm...sorry Ino",he said with a bit of a cracked voice as Ino raised her up.

"Its okay,I just missed you that's all!",she said with excitement as she hugged him with a leg up.

He hugged back and smiled,"I missed you all".

"Well then,let's have a Ramen treat,for Naruto is back?",said Itachi as he walked into the village with everyone following.

"So that's the girl huh?",said Dante as he scrubbed over Naruto's blonde hair.

"I guess so,anyway,Ramen and Pizza on me!",said Naruto as he followed.

Vergil just shook his head and followed.

LOCATION:HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"I'm conducting a test for Naruto,we know about Dante and Vergil,but we wanna see how strong your son has grown",Hiruzen with a bit of seriousness with Minato at his front.

Minato thought for some time,"Yes,we could have it around these evening,he'll be going against Kakashi,the way he battles will determine his Rank",he said.

Hiruzen then nodded,"indeed,I'll send an ANBU member to tell him".

"Yes Hiruzen-sama",said Minato as he walked out.

LOCATION:ICHIRAKU'S

Everyone was having a good treat of Ramen and Pizza,everybody except Vergil,who just at and watched.

"So I'm still a Genin?",Naruto said as he gulped down another plate of Ramen.

"Yes Naruto,we've all become Jounin though",Ino said as she looked at her blonde haired friend.

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto stood up and looked back,he saw an ANBU member with his regular mask,"The Fourth and Third said your test shall take place at the team7 training ground against Kakashi".

"Hmm,I shall get to see how far you've developed,anyway,till then Naruto",Said Kakashi before he puffed away.

"Well,till then Naruto",Sasuke said as he and Itachi stood up,"Welcome back bro",they both waved and walked away.

"Naruto,are you sure you're ready to go against Kakashi?",Ino said with worry as Naruto took his seat.

"At least its just a test,and trust me...",Naruto said as he stood up,"I ain't no Genin",before he suddenly disappeared.

"Trust me girl,he's gonna kick Kakashi's ass",said Dante as he looked at Teuchi,"so,is that your dad?".

Ino laughed,while Vergil just rolled his eyes,"Why are you so sure?".

"Well,he's a prodigy,and yes,he's gonna destroy Kakashi",replied Vergil as Dante was too busy with Teuchi.

"Anyway,welcome to Konoha,see you guys later",said Ino as she walked away.

"Wait a minute,who's gonna pay for the whole amount of food?",Dante looked as he realized he had eaten over 11 pizzas.

Teuchi came forward with a smile,"Naruto-kun already paid for everything".

"You have a such lucky ass that Naruto completes his missions",Vergil said as he stood up.

Dante stood too and scoffed,"the kid has always been a prodigy".

"You're getting off the topic dumbass".

Dante just ignored his saddistic brother and looked at Teuchi again,"So...you free tonight?".

Vergil just sweat dropped,"Damn it,you're flirting with someone 20 years younger than you".

FLASHBACK

A younger Naruto can be seen,he was holding some Kunais and one different larger Kunai was on his waist.

Some demons suddenly appeared in the air and rushed at Naruto from up.

He just smirked,as they crashed there.

The blonde then appeared in the air and threw all the Kunais down before bringing out the large one.

The Kunais rained down and pierced the demons.

He landed and noticed a larger demon running towards him,he quickly formed hand seals as he was jumping back,"LIGHTNING STYLE:LIGHTNING BLADE".

Naruto suddenly appeared at the back of the demon,which started bleeding and exploded.

"Wow,did you teleport?".

Naruto looked at his oncoming friend,Dante,he has known him ever since he was born,and has been living with him for over a year.

"Naah,it was just sheer speed",said Naruto with a smile.

Dante then removed his sword from its sheath,"nice,let's see how far you've grown".

END OF FLASHBACK

"He was as fast as me at the age of 9,and could scratch your skin by 10".

"Now he's 15,before he's 16 he'll be able to stand against Mundus",said Vergil as they walked.

Dante looked up,"I'm not sure about that",Dante then giggled,"Even though he clearly kicked Balazar's ass",Vergil then managed to chuckle a bit.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Vergil were in somewhere like a forest,with a large dog like demon,"I am Balazar,destroyer of worlds!",said the mutt named Balazar.

Naruto just smirked and brought out his special Kunai,"let's see who gets destroyed you little mutt",said Naruto before he sped off towards the dog.

"You a mere human,dare to mock me,you shall pay with your life",said Balazar as he charged towards Naruto.

"DEVIL ART:REAPER TECHNIQUE",said Naruto silently as he created a large sprailing sphere on his right hand,and jumped into the air,"this is gonna be a one-shot knockout,Vergil now!".

Vergil made some moves with his sheathed Yamato,Balazar stopped a bit and started whining as blood came out of his body.

Naruto just smirked and came crashing onto the beast's nose,"RASENGAN!".

END OF FLASHBACK

LOCATION:TEAM7 TRAINING GROUND

Naruto sat down on the training ground near a rock with Sasuke by his side.

"So how's the west,I see you still have your interest in swords",Sasuke said,"Maybe later we'll have our own personal spar",he finished.

Naruto chuckled,"yes Sasuke,now you're an ANBU,I guess you've passed being my equal.".

"Well,no one knows,come over tomorrow will ya?".

Naruto nodded,"sure thing...now where the hell is...".

Naruto wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as a puff of smoke appeared.

"Sorry for us being late,Minato and Hiruzen should arrive soon".

Itachi and Kakashi could be clearly seen now,Kakashi was now in his normal standard Konoha-Nin attire.

"So let's this get started shall we?",said Hiruzen as he took a seat near Minato near a tree.

Naruto stood up and waved at the two Hokages,"yes,let's get this started,I warn you Kakashi,I won't go easy on you",Naruto took a stance and got ready.

Kakashi just quirked his visible eyebrow and waved,"Hey,Hey,Hey,I am your sensei,I won't go easy on you!",Kakashi then took a stance,as Itachi and Sasuke left the field.

There was a moment of no movement between the two,Kakashi was about to charge when Naruto suddenly threw some Kunais at him.

Kakashi managed to bring out his Kunais and deflect them,"Too slow Sensei".

Kakashi jumped away,looking at Naruto as he retreated,"He's fast",he thought as he threw some Kunais.

"Looks like he earned the same speed as you Minato",Hiruzen commented as he watched the battle.

Minato just smiled,"I was hoping on seeing more of his Ninjutsu".

Ino arrive at the battlefield and took a seat on some of the trees.

Naruto easily deflected the Kunais and charged towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was about to block anything coming,when Naruto suddenly 'disappeared',Kakashi looked down and saw Naruto coming with an uppercut,he managed to dodge it,but wasn't expecting another kick to the tummy.

Kakashi flew back some distance and was getting ready to counter whatever Naruto was about to throw at him as he started making hand seals.

"LIGHTNING ART:FUSSION!",Naruto made some hand seals and threw some Kunais at Kakashi.

The Kunais were much and Kakashi quickly made hand seals,"FIRE RELEASE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",Kakashi released a large fireball towards Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me Kakashi!",said Naruto as he used his sheer speed to run away from the large fireball.

"Well,I'm brought down too this then",Kakashi stood straight and opened his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Fuck,this is not good",Naruto said as he charge and threw some Kunais towards Kakashi.

Naruto lifted a punch to Kakashi's face,who simply ducked and lifted one leg to kick Naruto.

Naruto blocked with his left hand and flipped back,Kakashi was about to charge when he realized that Naruto had thrown some Kunais.

"You're still my student,FIRE RELEASE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",Kakashi released a large fireball towards Naruto as he flew back.

Minato wasn't surprised at Kakashi's attack,respecting Kakashi's speed,but was surprised when an FTG kunai suddenly stabbed the tree above him.

Naruto teleported to the Kunai,"well,I didn't wanna resolve to teleportation with the Flying Raijin,but I had to use it",Naruto then formed a hand seal,as some clones appeared and engaged Kakashi while he formed other hand seals.

"I'm guessing you didn't use your Kamui to teleport,it was simply sheer speed,and this battle doesn't seem to be going to my favor,so let's just end it quickly",Naruto said as he used his left hand to hold the right one as spherical chakra manifested.

Kakashi had disperse the clones,and started to make a lightning chakra on his right hand too.

Naruto then charge towards Kakashi with lighting speed,as Kakashi did the same.

"RAIKIRI!","RASENGAN!",was what could be heard as both techniques clashed.

Naruto suddenly appeared on the ground as Kakashi held a Kunai to his chest,"You're done...Naruto".

"Well,I wouldn't exactly say that",said Naruto.

Kakashi noticed a slight Kunai on his neck,it was a clone of Naruto's,"Then its a draw for now Naruto",Kakashi then nodded and retreated his Kunai.

"I'll go immediately to report to the Hokage",Kakashi said with a scoff as he puffed away.

Naruto saluted Kakashi in a cocky way,"nice battle Naruto!".

Naruto looked and saw Itachi and Ino coming at him,"before they left,the Third and Fourth said you'll be going on a mission after tomorrow,we are too see him tomorrow",said Itachi as they walked towards him.

Naruto sweat dropped,"so that means I'm now a Jounin?",Naruto then smirked,"well,let's go and celebrate then!".

Itachi then sweat dropped,"please don't tell me its Ramen again Naruto",he proceeded to hold his tummy.

Naruto just smirked,"well,not Ramen".

NEXT DAY

LOCATION:NAMIKAZE RESIDENCE

Naruto woke up to the smell of good food,he'd had enough of strawberry sundae yesterday night.

He expected fun missions now that he was a Jounin,and definitely a good pay,he wasn't sure about the demons there,but was not happy,"I should have defeated Kakashi,but I'll get my chances later".

"I've always wanted to brawl with Itachi-Sensei,maybe I could get some good lessons later".

"Naruto!,breakfast's ready!".

Naruto's face went blank when he heard that,no way!,no way.

He remembered how bad Dante's cooking was,how he had to keep throwing up whenever he finished eating.

He still gathered courage and went to do his normal morning stuffs.

DOWNSTAIRS

Minato and Dante were munching on breakfast.

"Where's your brother Dante?".

Dante just shrugged,not wanting to talk as he was enjoying the pizza.

"He went for early training on the training field,he also said Naruto should...join him...later".

Minato just shook his head at Dante's obsession with pizza,"well,I summoned you guys back for a reason".

Dante kept eating,as he waved a hand sign for Minato to 'chill',he finished his meal,and then dropped his hand.

"So,why is that?".

Minato also stopped eating and looked serious,"we got reports from ANBU that there have been some suspicious picking of artifacts around the countries".

Dante then put on a stupid look on his face,"so?".

"Well,there's been recent demon activity,and you,Naruto and Itachi will be going on a demon hunt".

"How much is my pay?",Dante said as he placed he was about o place his leg on the table.

"How about eight thousand yen?",Minato said as he packed the plates on the table.

Dante thought for a while then grinned,"Okay,where are we going too?",he said without looking at Minato.

"You guys set out tomorrow,you're headed too The Hidden Mist",Minato said as he walked into the kitchen.

Dante just shrugged,it did sound like good money anyway,he was just hoping for a good demon fight,and then there was a Ninja following them?.

"Morning Uncle Dante"

"Morning Kid,how you doing?",Dante said not moving an inch.

Naruto just headed to the table with a cute face,"who cooked breakfast?".

Dante proceeded to glare at Naruto,he knew he hated his food,especially the time when Naruto's body suddenly went blue after he tasted his 'cooking'.

"Its your dad who cooked Brat".

"Come on don't call me that,I just wanted to know,you know...hmm...argh whatever",Naruto just sat down and put his feet on the table as he rested.

"Has your dad told you about the mission?,he said some pretty bad things about demons showing up",Dante shrugged as he said it.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow,as he shifted his legs.

He'd heard of demonic looking bad guys,but never thought that an actual demon could show up in the Ninja Countries.

"Really?,that must be the mission Itachi was talking about earlier then",Naruto shrugged and looked up,"well,at least It will be fun".

"We'll have to keep saving Itachi's ass",Dante said with a scoff.

Naruto then looked at Dante with a smirk,"trust me,we won't".

Dante just waved his hands up and shrugged as Minato arrived with a large plate of Ramen.

Naruto smirked,"Morning Dad",he happily grabbed the plate and started eating.

"Naruto,you haven't used the new Devil Arm I gave you right?".

Naruto looked up at his dad,"what Devil Arm?",he said with a confused look.

"Well,I and Sasuke kinda made it,its an O-Katana,its lightning and wind based",Minato said.

"Cool,anyway,I'm headed over to Sasuke's,we'll come and meet ya for the mission later".

Naruto carried a bag and put on some black skin tight pants,and a black coat reaching his knees,he waved and walked out.

"So Minato,what's the history of all these new demon shit",Dante said as he pocketed as he stood.

"Well,we don't know the person yet,but the ANBU are still tracking anyway,I'll see you later Dante",Minato said as he also walked out.

Dante just shrugged,he never expected demons too be at Konoha either,but had only shot for this kinda issue,Mundus.

FLASHBACK

Dante is in Devil May Cry,his eyes are closed and his legs on the table with his hand at the back of his head.

He suddenly tilted and jumped up just in time to dodge a large Shuriken that came at him,he flipped to the front and landed with his gun pointed towards nothing.

"You will have to do better than that kid",said Dante as he rolled his gun.

"Really uncle?".

Dante startled,but composed himself and jumped to the front while pointed the gun towards the side he heard the voice from,he saw Naruto also pointing his gun towards Dante.

"wow,you're getting better".

Naruto just smirked and jumped towards Dante.

END OF FLASHBACK

Dante just stood up and shrugged,"I'm gonna have too shake the feeling off",he then smirked and walked out.

"I heard Naruto's back",said Choji as he munched another chip.

"Hmph",Shikamaru simply grunted as he rested on a tree.

"Yeah,he's back,and according too what I saw today,he's quite a formidable Ninja",said Ino with a tone of excitement.

Shikamaru just shifted from where he was,"if he's back,he's still a Genin Ino".

Ino chuckled,"He's a Jounin".lth Choji and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

The same Naruto they knew,now Jounin,they were not really surprised,but didn't expect at this stage,they remembered when Naruto left the village at 9,how he was,could it really be Naruto?.

"That's...that's...Naruto?",Shikamaru said as he kept pausing.

"Well,yes,he's now a really good Ninja",Ino said as she stood up,"well,I heard he was going over to Sasuke's,

"I'll like too follow you,its been a while I saw Naruto",said Shikamaru as he stood up,"you going Choji?".

"No Shikamaru,Asuma-sensei said I should come over today,maybe next time",Choji said with chips in hand.

Shikamaru just nodded and followed Ino.

"So,Ino,is Naruto really that good?",Shikamaru said with a bit of curiousity.

Ino just shrugged,"yes,you could battle him if you wanna".

Shikamaru just scoffed,he knew if it wasn't true Naruto was still the dumass he always knew.

Kakashi and Naruto were walking down the village road.

"Thanks for the Ramen Kakashi-sensei",Naruto said as he licked his lips and pocketed his hands.

"I heard you're now a skilled swordsman",Kakashi said in his cool tone as he walked.

Naruto moved a hand and brushed over his hair,"well I don't know yet,but I'm hoping on brushing up on it with my first Jounin Mission",Naruto dropped his hand back into his pocket.

Kakashi,Kakashi never expected Naruto too mature this much,he remembered when Naruto wanted to surpass Sasuke badly,and now both are skilled swordsman.

"Well,later then,just don't forget too see the Hokage on details on the mission Naruto",Kakashi said as they both stopped.

"Sure thing Kakashi",Naruto shrugged as Kakashi poofed away.

"Now too the Uchiha Residence Training Ground",Naruto thought as he started walking,he then disappeared.

"Next time,improve your speed as you strike",said Itachi in a battle-ready stance,he was wearing a simple black top with the Uchiha Symbol at the back,and a skin tight Shinobi pant.

Sasuke just looked at Itachi as he panted a bit,"its true,I'll have too be faster,if I wanna catch him",Sasuke thought. He was wearing the same black top and skin tight pant,but had his sword by his side.

Itachi raised his Kunai just in time too block Sasuke's attack,"Good,you're faster!",said Itachi as he kept blocking and dodging Sasuke's slashes.

Itachi flipped into the air and formed hand seals,"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",he released a large fireball as he flew up.

Sasuke scoffed and sheathed his sword as he body flicked away.

Itachi landed and looked at the field,there was no sign of Sasuke.

Itachi gasped,and deflected some Kunais as he flipped and jumped onto a tree.

"Hmph,he's gotten fast within seconds,even without his Sharingan,I'm impressed Sasuke".

Itachi gasped again,when a large Shuriken came at him,"fuck",he silently muttered as he leaped backwards too the ground, merely dodging the large Shuriken.

"FIRE STYLE:DRAGON FIRE TECHNIQUE!".

Itachi gasped once more as a huge fire dragon lunged at him,he formed some hand seals,"WATER STYLE:WATER DRAGON TECHNIQIE".

The water dragon managed to put out the fire,Itachi was impressed,Sasuke had grown a lot.

"Ah!",yelled Sasuke as he jumped down with his sword.

Itachi grunted a bit,"So much force and speed",he thought as he blocked and flipped back.

Sasuke slashed again,which Itachi dodged easily,Itachi then saw an opening and punched Sasuke,who poofed.

Itachi was surprised again,but held his ground and jumped up,"we are both running out of chakra,he'll want too end this quickly and will use his Chidori attack".

Itachi closed his eyes as he flew,he then opened them and flipped in the air,Sasuke was coming with his Chidori.

"FIRE STYLE!".

Sasuke gasped and looked down,he saw another Itachi.

"FIREBALL TECHNIQUE",said Itachi as he released another large fireball towards Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly,he couldn't remember much except the heat that covered him when he used his last chakra too create a Chidori.

"You're awake".

Sasuke opened his eyes fully and saw Naruto with a sword at his back.

"Naruto?,what are you doing here?".

"Well,you were out of Chakra and a large fireball was coming at ya,what did you think I was gonna do,watch your ass burn?".

Sasuke chuckled a bit and managed too stand up.

"Sasuke,how you doing?".

Sasuke looked over the tree they were on and saw Itachi sitting.

"Stop treating like I'm from the kindergaten,I'm fine!",Sasuke said a bit annoyed.

Itachi and Naruto both chuckled.

"Anyway,Itachi-sensei,I came too ask for us to go too the Hokage's office on our mission",Naruto said as he sat down.

"Yes Naruto-kun,we shall go immediately".

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto grunted a bit,and then looked at where the voice came from.

He saw the Ino and Shikamaru.

Naruto just grunted again as he stood up,"hey Ino...Shikamaru".

The two landed on the tree,Shikamaru waved too Naruto before pocketing his hands,while Ino looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke,Itachi Naruto,you guys are done with the training,damn!",said Ino with as she pumped her fist.

Naruto tilted his head in a cocky way,"well,yes,what happened?".

"I wanted too see how far you've come with your Ninja Skills",Shikamaru cut in.

Both Shikamaru and Naruto glared at each other for a moment,before a grin both came on their faces.

"Good too see you again Naruto",Shikamaru said as he brought out his hand too shake Naruto.

"Good too see you too Shikamaru,and if you wanna see how far I've come,maybe later",said Naruto as he accepted his hands.

"Itachi,I'll meet you at the Hokage's office",said Naruto as he disappeared.

"Hmph,we'll,see you all later",Shikamaru said as he jumped away.

They all discarded.

"Naruto's...different,he's no longer an idiot,I hope so".

Naruto sat on the Hokage Monument Hill,looking over the village he swore to protect.

"My dad will soon be the Hokage,I swear too follow in his footsteps also!,then I was just a boy who had a hopeless crush on a girl,and could hardly do anything,but now...now...I will protect this village!".

Naruto was sent out of his dreamworld by a slap from Ino.

He flew back some distances but landed on his feet,"Hey,what was that for?",Naruto asked in an innocent tone.

Ino just shrugged and pointed at him,"you idiot,you keep disappearing,just like you did 7 years ago!".

Naruto noticed she was serious,but couldn't keep his eyes away from assets,yep,its like they were Kami sent.

Naruto knew it,he liked Ino and Sakura,but he definitely had no progress with Sakura,but Ino...Ino had always been there for him.

He got dragged out of looking at her chest when he noticed she was crying,"ah,come on,it can't be this bad".

He walked slowly towards too her,and gave her a bear hug.

Ino didn't expect Naruto,too hug her,she had a mighty crush on him,but tried her best too hide it,but she was happy now with the hug,the new Naruto she knew was,so cool,she was already thinking about seeing his body.

Naruto on the other side,was happy also,it felt so good with his hands wrapped around Ino's back,feeling her,he definitely liked her and decided too go for it.

"Ino",Naruto started,"I'm sorry...but let's just be happy now,that at least I'm here,and this time I'll be able too protect you".

Ino stopped crying and looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"Really? Naruto?",Ino said with an innocent look.

Naruto wiped her tears and kissed her on the forehead,before looking right into her eyes.

They couldn't hold it again and went closer and kissed.

"I expected both of you too come together Itachi",said Hiruzen as he sat with his eyes closed.

Itachi scratched his hair a bit,"my apologies Hokage-sama,he'll be here soon".

"My apologies Hokage-sama".

Hiruzen opened his eyes as Naruto suddenly appeared.

"You're late Naruto",said Minato.

"Sorry dad,got caught up with something,anyway,let's start",said Naruto as he leaned on a wall with his eyes closed.

Hiruzen just sighed,"Minato,if you please".

Minato nodded and started,"There's been recent sightings of demons in the Hidden Mist,they are said to in a small town the Mist,they've taken some people and have destroyed a lot of things,the mission is classified SS-RANK,Itachi,Naruto and Dante,you guys will be setting out tomorrow".

"Ss Rank huh?,there will definitely be a Devil there",Naruto said with his eyes still closed.

Itachi looked at him,"aren't devils the same with demons?".

Naruto opened his blue eyes,"No,demons are smaller and come on lots,while devils are more stronger,and are not much in number,but we'll have to investigate more though on how the demons got here,and what they're looking for",with that said Naruto closed his eyes.

Minato nodded agreeing with Hiruzen's former decision that Naruto knows a lot about demons,and is more smarter now.

"Anyway,I'll tell Dante about it,and we'll prepare for the mission",Naruto opened his eyes and stood.

"Speaking of Dante,where would he be right now?",said Hiruzen in his gentle voice.

Minato and Itachi suddenly sweat dropped,while Naruto just chuckled.

Dante and Kakashi just finished two large pepperoni Pizzas at Ichiraku.

"I gotta admit,I now see why you're so addicted too this thing,its great",Kakashi said in his cool tone.

Dante just nodded as they both stood up.

"Anyway,Dante,why didn't you go too the Hokage's office for details on your mission?".

Dante just continued walking,"I'll go,now".

"Its kinda too late".

Dante flipped and was about too bring out his guns when his hands were held.

"Its just me Dante",said Naruto as with his other hand in his pocket.

"Kid,you done with the briefings?",Dante said as he removed his hands from Ebony and Ivory's holsters.

"Well,yes,and its an SS-Rank mission,I'm heading home too pick out my Devil Arms,just wanted too ask for permission",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands.

"Sure,I'll be picking my Devil Arms soon too anyway",Dante said with his hands also in their pockets.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked towards Kakashi and waved,"Kakashi sensei,what's up?".

"Just ate a large pepperoni Pizza,you?",Kakashi said in his cool tone.

"Praying the mission is a fun one",Naruto said as he started too walk away,"well,later Kakashi".

"Did you just eat one large pepperoni Pizza?",said Dante as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily scoffed,"if you weren't a devil I bet you'd be 'Pizza' by now",Kakashi said in a cold tone.

Dante just laughed and they both walked away.

Naruto entered the Namikaze Mansion,with a hand in his pocket.

"Anyone home?",Naruto just shrugged and went to the Weapons room.

He opened the door and removed his hands from his pockets.

He scrolled through the Devil arms and Firearms,"I don't wanna take much,I wanna test out my new Katana at least",Naruto thought as he picked out his devil arms.

Naruto suddenly stopped,"didn't you hear when I called?".

"No,I was on the training ground".

Naruto looked back and came out of the weapons room,closing it as he did.

"You've been training all morning?,".

Vergil just shrugged,"no,meditating,where's Minato and Dante?",he said in his cold tone.

"They should be back soon,I'm going out anyway,will be back soon also",said Naruto as he disappeared.

Vergil just shrugged,he hadn't been training,he went for a mission,he's been considered a special Ninja amongst Minato and Hiruzen,and no it was nt a secret as everyone would have though.

Ino sat on the Hokage Monument,she had been waiting there for some minutes now waiting for him.

She never knew Naruto would ask her on a date,and she was hoping too make it official.

"Hey Ino-dear".

Ino just shrugged and stood up,"You're late Naruto".

Naruto was shocked by the seriousness in her voice.

Ino just smirked,"Got ya there Naruto-dear".

Naruto just chuckled as they got into a hug.

They both laid down as he lay on his chest.

"Ino,we could have done this a long time ago...if I was serious with my life anyway",Said Naruto as they both chuckled.

"I don't mind,as long as we are together",said Ino as she looked at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto's face then changed,"I wanna ask a question Ino,if I told you I'm something...different...from other people,what would you do?",the fear in his voice could be felt fully as it cracked,he had never thought he would develop feelings for the blonde,its just...came.

Ino didn't really care,as long as she was with Naruto,yes,she didn't really care,she thought of him as cute and sweet,and with additional info,hot.

"I would still love you Naruto-dear".

Naruto was happy with the answer,and even if he didn't tell her,he'd have too talk.

"Ino,I'm kinda,according too Dante and My dad,half Human-half Devil".

#REBIRTH CHAPTER1


	2. Chapter 2

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 2: THE UNKNOWN DEVIL

"You,...you...you're a what?",said Ino,she looked frightened at the revelation of Naruto being a Devil.

Naruto didn't talk,all he hoped was that she still be with him after he said it,"yeah,a devil",he said a little scared.

Ino didn't talk for a while,he was a devil,a devil?,she definitely didn't care that was sure,she found it...cool that she liked someone who's a devil,but it also frightened her a bit.

"So...you're half human...half devil?",she asked.

Naruto just nodded.

"Wow".

Naruto was now feeling weird in his tummy,like it was about too explode and the devil part should leave him.

"Well,you know how too control it?".

Naruto was shocked at the question,hey,at least shed be less scared if she knows he can control it.

"Yeah,I can",Naruto said with a slight tone on happiness.

"Well,not much problem then",Ino said as she laid back on his chest.

Naruto was kinda surprised with this,but just shrugged it off,he was now happy,really happy.

"So...you cool with it?...",Naruto asked,still surprised.

Ino moved a bit on his chest then raised her head towards his face.

Naruto couldn't help in looking at her beautiful face,raising his eyes too see her face,and then down too see you know what.

She surprisingly kissed him,Naruto felt good and easily held her face and kissed back,they then broke the kiss.

"Yes,I'm cool with it Naruto",Ino said as she looked at held Naruto's face softly.

Naruto was happy with this,and just laid back,more happy this time,and relaxed.

Ino was also happy,and tried too hide the blush by lying on his chest.

There was some moments of silence.

"So you're going for a mission tomorrow right?",Ino said,being done with that 'devil' topic.

"Well,yeah,I should be back in 3 days or so",Naruto replied,more confident.

There was another weird moment of silence,Naruto found it weird what he was about too say but just shrugged.

"you gonna miss me?",Naruto said in a cocky-confident tone.

Ino just sat and punched him softly on his shoulder.

Naruto laughed a bit and sat also,putting his face right in front of hers.

"Yeah,I am",Ino said in a shy tone.

Naruto just shrugged and placed his hand on her cheek,"well,I know,depends on the mission,and if its quick,I'll be back before you know it Ino".

Ino was happy with this and just hugged him.

"So...wanna make it official?",Naruto said in a cocky tone as he hugged her around her waist.

Naruto definitely couldn't see the huge blush on her cheek,Ino just shrugged,sure,its Naruto we are talking about here,she has always liked him.

Ino broke up the hug and said right too his face,"ya bet".

Naruto and Itachi were already at the gates of Konoha,it was around the morning let's say 9:00AM.

Itachi was wearing a standard Jounin top,

"Is he always this late,we were supposed too meet by 8:30 Naruto",Itachi said in his polite cool voice.

"You have no idea",Naruto replied as he leaned against one of the gates.

"Yo".

"You're late",Naruto said not looking anywhere.

Dante in his trademark red trench coat just waved,"I had too...finish up something".

Naruto just rolled his eyes while Itachi said"we are behind schedule,we have too move,now".

"I hope this gets fun later though",Naruto thought as they started walking.

After some minutes of walking,Naruto broke the silence.

"So,Dante,what Devil Arms did you bring?",Naruto asked as he pocketed his hand and looked away.

Dante just scoffed,"well,Agni and Rudra talk too much,Nevan keeps seducing me".

Naruto just rolled his eyes,"so...what Devil Arm did you choose?".

"Well,I took Cerberus,Rebellion and Beowulf...and Fire Arms...I only took Ebony and Ivory,others,well",Dante said in usual cocky tone.

Naruto just scoffed again,"and I only have Trickster and this new sword my dad gave me".

"You tested it out?".

Naruto just shook his head negatively,"I was hoping too try it out on this mission".

Dante just nodded,"yeah,I hope so also.

8 HOURS LATER

The extra fast team reached the Hidden Mist within time,and were getting ready too set camp still in the forests.

"Now I know why they call it the hidden Mist,I can hardly see a thing",Dante said in a cocky tone.

Naruto just scoffed,"yeah,that's true,at least it ain't that misty,and its because its dark,we better get some sleep".

Dante nodded,"I could sure use some Pizza right now",he said as he laid down.

Naruto nodded too as he laid down,"I'm with you on this one,ever tasted a Pizza Itachi-sensei?".

Itachi has just been looking at the two devil hunters like they were some alien from another planet.

"No Naruto",Itachi said,"I'll take first watch",Itachi said and stood up.

"Okay".

Itachi stood on a tree and sat,as he looked over the area,he started getting sleepy after some hours,he had some quick thinking about the mission.

Dante was a original devil hunter,but he wasn't too sure about too Naruto,"well,we shall find out",he thought as he kept watching.

Naruto opened his eyes too the moaning sound he heard,"well,its about time,Dante,Itachi!",he said as he stood up and flipped as he carried his bag onto a tree,"we got company".

Naruto landed and a black colored Katana appeared near his waist.

He looked at his side and saw Itachi,"Itachi-sensei...where's?...".

Dante was playing around and already fighting the demons.

"No you don't!",Naruto said as he disappeared into the air.

Itachi thought a bit,this is the perfect time too see if Naruto was that good,he activated his Sharingan and watched the ongoing battle.

Naruto appeared in the air and started falling with his eyes closed,he suddenly started rolling and then brought two black-silver handguns and fired over some demons.

He landed on the head of one and shot it,then did a straight legs flip and landed on the ground,"Time too see how good this new Katana works".

Naruto closed his eyes and slashed,then sheathed the sword,about three demons at his front died and went too sand.

He just smirked and flipped forward,immediately he landed he body flicked past the demons now in front of him.

He sheathed the sword again,as they all fell down,"well,I'm fast with it,time too see my Elemental Skills".

Naruto charged his lightning chakra into it and struck the ground as his lighting spread around and raised a considerable amount of the demons.

Naruto just smirked again and sheathed his sword again,as the demons all fell down.

"Wow,he's pretty good",Itachi thought as he jumped down.

They all came together,"now this is weird,demons showing up in some Country,what could they be looking for?",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands,his Katana still hanging on his waist.

"Then there's gonna be some bad-ass devil in this place",Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion.

"What's the difference between a devil and a demon?",Itachi asked,in his cool tone.

Dante sighed while Naruto rolled his eyes,"well,a demon is well...a demon,much smaller and weaker but they come in lots of numbers",he started,"while devils are more stronger,and sometimes whenever you kill them you get their soul in form of a weapon".

"Devil Arm",Itachi concluded.

"Exactly",Dante finished for him.

"Well,we have too keep moving now",Itachi said as he started walking.

"We've heard of them before,they call themselves the Akatsuki",said Minato as he lifted his hands towards his chin.

"What's their goal and what are they up too?",Vergil said as he leaned on a wall not looking at anyone.

Minato dropped his hand and looked at Vergil,"we do".

Vergil this time looked at Minato,"really?".

"We always had a tailed beast,and the Jinchuriki is Naruto",Hiruzen said as he looked down.

Vergil just scoffed,"If Naruto was the Jinchuriki we'd have known a long time ago".

"Yes,and I'll tell you everything",Minato said as he sat down.

"Well,it started on the day of birth of Naruto,after Naruto was born,a man attacked us,removed the Nine Tails from Kushina".

FLASHBACK

"Who are you?,what do you want?",Minato asked in battle mode,he was in wearing his Jounin Clothes with his Kunai in his hand.

"My name,Baul,what I want?,power?",said the man,he had white hair and was seemingly tall,he wore a black cloak which had red clouds on it.

Minato just scoffed as the man ran towards him with two swords.

Minato dodged it and flipped back,"I'll have too end this quickly and go back too meet Naruto and Kushina!",he thought as he threw his Kunai towards Baul.

He formed some hand seals as Baul seemingly dodged it.

"I win".

Minato smirked and appeared at Baul's back with three other clones at every corner,"Rasengan",he said solemnly as there was an explosion.

The smoke made by the explosion cleared and Baul could be seen holding his hand,his cloak was torn,"you're pretty strong,I hope for us too fight again,just hurry up and stop the Nine tails,and by the way...we...are the Akatsuki",Baul said as he disappeared.

"He didn't even look he felt the pain of four Rasengans,I'll ask Dante later if he's a devil",Minato said as he teleported away.

END OF FLASHBACK

"After I fought Baul,I teleported The Nine tails outside the village,and then after much thinking,I sealed it in Naruto",Minato said as he sighed.

"So how come he hasn't shown any sign of him being a Jinchuriki?",Vergil finally asked after the story.

"Minato sealed it in a way,that the Nine Tails won't be able too interfere with anything Naruto's doing,except Naruto needs it power",Hiruzen after much silence.

"So why exactly did you seal it in him?",Vergil asked,curious.

"I knew he was gonna use that power later,because of the people that attacked Konoha that day",Hiruzen replied.

Vergil was kinda surprised at this,"People?".

"It wasn't just only one person,they were brothers,but the other one didn't really look like someone who wanted too fight",Minato said as he suddenly smiled,"Anyway,that's why we summoned you here".

Vergil just kept his cool,"I'm listening".

"We have some intel on where the Akatsuki are,but not exactly where they operate though",Minato said as he got serious.

"So you need me too do what?",Vergil asked as he closed his eyes.

"The Nine Tails is at the Hidden Mist",said a voice.

The person showed his face as he was resting at the back of a tree before,he was wearing a black cloak which had red clouds on it,he had black long hair and a solemn look on his face.

"I think we send the demons now,I wanna kill that bastard's son with my own hands!",another darker voice said,he had white hair instead,and was wearing the same cloak,a little bit taller.

"Patience Baul,are you annoyed at the fact that his dad defeated you?",the black-haired man said.

"No Modeus,I just wanna kill him that's all",Baul grunted as he started walking.

"Calm down brother,I thought we all just wanted peace,there's no need too get all 'wanty'",Modues said gently as he started walking.

Baul just scoffed,he truly was annoyed at Minato,and intended on taking out that anger on Naruto,he just scoffed again and followed Modeus.

"Okay,seriously,some demons better start attacking this 'borehole' or I'm gonna take out my need of excitement on you brat!",Dante said as he sat down on the chair.

They'd been in the village for some while now,it was peaceful and had a population of about 300,the village was busy and they stayed in an hotel which had an open hall,with anyone hardly there,and Dante and even Naruto were getting pretty bored,Itachi was out too patrol the village for any demons.

They'd found a cheap hotel with anyone hardly there.

"Hey Hey Hey!",Naruto said as he waved at Dante,"you're not the only one craving for excitement,and if we battled,you'd probably destroy the whole place and not have enough strength for the demons",Naruto explained as he rocked on his chair.

Dante just grunted loudly,he hated missions like this,but suddenly lightened up when Itachi appeared.

"Dante,Naruto,its time too get too work,some demons are nearing the village",Itachi said as he waited for the two devil hunters,he had been scouting the village for a while now,there weren't any Kiri Ninjas there,just the citizens.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me",Naruto said lazily as he rocked his chair,but immediately stood up,took his guns and sword when he received Dante's glare.

Dante just smirked and spun his guns as he summoned Rebellion and walked outside.

Naruto just shook his head,"At least there will be fun now",he thought as he sheathed His Katana and LargeSword at his back.

"Let...the party Begin!",Dante snarled as he jumped outside.


	3. Chapter 3

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 3:THE DEMONIC BROTHERS

He moved steadily,between the abandoned building,ignoring the demons outside on the road,knowing he was gonna kill them soon.

He grabbed the sword gently,"Just a little more 'stealth',and then maybe get an A in it",he thought as he was suddenly sent crashing outside the building as the demons looked at him.

"Screw you Demons!",Naruto shouted as he stood up dusting his clothes,he didn't even act like the demons were there,"Well,my New Katana's been hacking up all the fun lately,how about Trickster comes back in business for now",he said in a cocky tone as he grabbed the large sword at his back.

Dante finished another demon as he threw it round a house,"This place really is full of demons,where is everybody anyway?",Dante said as he shot the demon repeatedly again before he moved to another target with a Stinger attack.

"Well,they always hide whenever the demons attack...but where's Naruto?",Itachi asked as he swiftly struck and killed his prey,with Ninja 'jumping' and Kunais.

Dante just scoffed,"The kid can take care of himself",he yelled again as he struck the ground with his sword and flung some demons up as he fired with Ebony and Ivory.

Itachi just nodded as they continued too fight.

"I don't think he'll be able too stand against Baul anyway".

Naruto rolled Trickster in the last demon and threw it back,he rolled in the air again and finished it with some bullets from his guns.

"For a kid you blast everything with too much cockiness".

Naruto just re-holstered his guns and Trickster and looked back,"well,I won't say that",Naruto then started walking sideways,slowly.

"This guy...he looks familiar...and what's up with his Chakra,I can feel it,its...strong,I'll have too figure first",Naruto just waved his hand,"Are you here too help or battle me?,if its too fight me,I suggest we get it done quickly",Naruto said as he scoffed.

The white-haired man just scoffed,he stretched out his hand a bit and cracked some bones,a sword suddenly broke out from the ground and went straight into his hand.

"So he summons a sword from the ground,cool",Naruto thought as he grabbed Trickster at his back,"Well,Level2 Better unlock,I have a feeling this guy's really strong".

"Well...you ready Kid,cause I'm now in the mood too 'kick ass'",Baul said as he dashed towards Naruto in a downward slash.

Naruto just scoffed,"Gay-ass Nigga".

Papa_Roach_Last Resort!

The mysterious black-haired man stood at the front of Itachi and Dante.

"Do you have any intel on him?",Itachi asked as he took a battle stance with some Shuriken in his hands.

Dante just took on a surprised look,"What the fuck do you mean?",he asked as he held Rebellion at his back.

"Well,'you're' the devil hunter",Itachi shrugged as he dashed towards Modeus throwing his Shurikens.

He easily dodged and jumped high into the air,Itachi followed him quick enough as they fought in the air.

Both were good hand-to-hand combatants as they landed,Itachi blinked again and activated his Sharingan,he then formed some hand seals as he flew backwards,"FIRE STYLE:GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!",he released a Large Fireball as he landed beside Dante.

"My turn Ninja!",Dante said as he immediately dashed into the air on top of the Black Haired man,he rolled his sword and went down with a large smash.

Itachi just scoffed as he covered his face,only shocked too see that the man had gotten out of the way.

"Well,I'd say the real fight is between you and me,I haven't seen someone worthy for some time now",The man said as he cracked his neck and ran towards Dante.

"You don't know how lucky you are!",Dante said as they ran at each other,the man suddenly summoned a sword from the ground and dragged it along the ground and attacked.

"Dante,The Son Of Sparda right?",the man said as they struggled for dominance.

"You know my name,what's yours?",Dante said as both of them flew back.

"Modeus".

Dante just scoffed as he started too feel water on his face,it started too rain,he just shrugged and held the sword over his neck,"Itachi,go and find out if anyone is injured or in this area,its about too get messy",Dante said with a serious tone.

Itachi nodded and body flicked away.

"Well,'Modeus',I'd say your brother is pretty weak for choosing too fight with Naruto instead",Dante said as he held his sword back.

"He's not,he just has a grudge with Naruto",Modeus said calmly.

Dante just shrugged and dashed at him,"well,the fighting starts now 'Modeeus'".

Modeus just shrugged,"I got that feeling also!",he grunted as both swords clashed again in the rain.

Naruto grunted again as he flipped back,"This guy's tough,but I can't start using all my modes at the beginning of a fight!",Naruto thought as he landed on a pole.

Naruto then gathered up some FTG Kunais and threw it around as he smirked.

He easily flipped down as he got ready too teleport too the nearest Kunai near Baul.

A sword suddenly lunged at him as he smirked again,the sword just went through a blur of yellow.

Naruto appeared behind Baul with Trickster in his hand as he went in for a straight Stinger attack.

Naruto was too fast for Baul,but he managed too push Naruto away after the attack succeeded.

Naruto just landed as he smirked and formed some hand seals,"If this one doesn't deal much damage as I want it too!,then I'll switch too Trickster's Level2!",Naruto started charging lightning Chakra into his hand.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!".

Baul quickly reacted and kicked away the Kunai,"He teleports too it,he shouldn't get anywhere near again...".

Baul was shocked as Naruto struck him with the technique,"how...how's that possible?".

"Well,no.1 I don't really need too teleport too reach you this time",Naruto said as he was pushed back by Baul who now had two swords in his hand,the white-haired Akatsuki member started to emit white-like stuffs like snows as he showed an angry face.

Naruto suddenly felt weak due too the strike but just shrugged.

Naruto just scoffed as his Chakra rose,his eyes emitted a Crimson color,"You're getting stronger,I have too also!",Naruto said as a blast of red Aura suddenly happened from both devils.

Vergil walked through the village in a slow pace,he really didn't have much on his mind except about his next Mission.

"Hey Vergil-Sama".

Vergil shrugged and stopped as Ino got up too him.

"What's up?",Ino asked,she noticed nowadays that he was the kinda guy who hardly talked,but hoped too get it out of him.

"Nothing much",Vergil said in his cool tone as he walked slowly.

"You're getting bored right?,But unlike Dante-Sama,you can cope with it",Ino said as she walked beside Vergil.

"Not all twins are always the same,by the way,I have a question for you...Ino",Vergil said calmly as they walked.

"A Question?,wow,he's actually talking too me",Ino thought as she smiled,"What?".

"Tell me...what you know about Naruto",Vergil said softly.

Ino just thought,"Why would he ask about Naruto-Kun,I thought they were always together",Ino just shrugged off the thoughts.

"What do you wanna know?",Ino said as her smile went down a bit.

"Just tell me about Naruto's Ninja standards before he left".

Ino sighed,"Well,Naruto was definitely the kinda Ninja not too mess with then,many girls liked him, many people liked him,while some...didnt...".

Naruto and Baul seemingly clashed as both had new looks and were much faster than before.

Baul's hair grew longer as his swords now became white,his cloth was still the same,only it now emitted a white light.

Naruto on the other hand was still pretty normal,except his eyes were now fully black and his sword was now thin and straight,it was now fully black all around,his cloth had a slight deeper black color,spreading from the waist,and reaching his ankle.

Both of them clashed again with super speed as they struggled for dominance.

"We've both gotten faster and stronger suddenly,I have too say,you're like your father,but I may have too kill you now boy",Baul said as both flew back again creating smoke as they did.

Naruto just scoffed,"I haven't used the Kyuubi's power ever,and this is a battle where I could die if I lose,I bet dad doesn't know I know about the fucking beast,if he pushes me too the limit...then its Reaper Time",Naruto thought as he held his sword up to his face.

"I'll advice you too give up",he said as he pointed the sword toward Baul,"On Me giving up!".

Baul grunted as Naruto appeared at his back,Naruto just scoffed and struck him again.

Baul rolled a bit but landed safely putting a hand over his tummy as he did,one of his sword then fell on the ground.

Naruto's face was now serious,he knew this was no playing battle and held his sword as he pointed it too the ground.

Baul still stood up,"No,I can't lose too a kid,he is pretty strong though,but there's no way I'll lose",Baul charged his power around his body,"You're going way down kid!",he said as his voice changed.

"He's going into devil trigger already,tha fuck?",Naruto thought as he was about to succumb too his injuries but just snubbed them,"We'll see about that whitey",Naruto just gripped his sword tightly and closed his eyes.

Music Ends.

Solemnly,Pain's Theme Song

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself in a sewer like environment,he was now back in his normal clothes and look.

He quickly gasped and took a deep breath,"Thank goodness,it doesn't stink",Naruto just shrugged and looked around,"This must be Kurama's 'home' in my tummy",Naruto just shrugged again and kept looking around.

"You little cocky bastard".

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back,"you're big",he said as he scoffed.

He was now standing in front of a large sealed 'gate',there was a large fox laying inside it.

"You've finally reached me Naruto".

"Well,you know my life's been really busy and reaching you is such a tough nut too crack so I'd just rather eat pizza",Naruto said as he brushed over his hair,hoping for the fox too be friendly.

"Idiot,you should have just asked",The fox grunted as it closed its eyes.

Naruto tilted his head a bit,"Say what?".

"Yes Naruto,ever since I learnt about the recent happenings I knew I'd have too give you my full power sooner or later and now Baul's a vey strong devil",Kurama grunted as it stood.

Naruto just looked at the large fox and then shook his head,"wait...wait...wait...wait,you know Baul,what do you mean?,what the hell are you saying?",Naruto asked confusedly.

Kurama just shook its head,"I'll explain later Naruto,we have too take care of Baul now,place your fist on mine and I'll enhance your swords and body for a brief moment",Kurama said as it held out its hand.

Naruto walked slowly towards the fox,"and for how long is that brief moment?".

"About 8 Minutes".

Naruto nodded and touched the fox's fist with his.

Naruto then smirked,"So much Chakra...Whitey's dead".

#REBIRTH


	4. Chapter 4

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 4: KNOCK OUT

This is the last chapter of the Introduction of Akatsuki,Baul and Modeus.

Enjoy.

Vergil looked at the Hokage office,he was going there again,but this time it was because of news on Naruto on his first Jounin Mission.

Vergil shrugged as he walked slowly towards the office through the passage.

If Naruto was that strong without Kurama's chakra,then he must be a proficient Ninja,Vergil had been looking for a competent fighter too battle with apart from his brother,and found out Naruto shouldn't be too bad.

He wondered what Ino told him about Naruto,about how people hated him for no reason,he figured he'd just talk too her about it later.

Vergil opened the door to the office and found Minato and Hiruzen looking at a Crimson colored orb.

Minato looked at the door and saw Vergil entering.

"What happened?,and what's that?",Vergil asked as he tilted his head a bit.

"Its Naruto...he broke the seal and is now with the Kyuubi",Minato said with a stern face.

Vergil just tilted his head,"isn't that...supposed too be good?".

Minato shook his head seriously,"The Kyuubi is dangerous,and could tempt him,I'll ask report from Itachi when they come back",Minato said with another thought in his head,"I pray they do".

"We shall see again,Dante",Modues said as he flipped back after sustaining some injuries,he formed a seal with one hand and disappeared.

Dante got angered,"Idiot,why did he have too run when the fight was getting good",he just scoffed and sheathed Rebellion as he looked around in the rain.

"I gotta go find the others".

Dante shrugged,"I hope the others are doing fine",he said as he dashed away in a red blur.

Baul and Naruto clashed again,both having more new looks again.

Naruto's sword was still the same but his eyes were now Crimson and he had fangs.

Baul's hair was now much more than before as his sword still emitted the white light.

"You still haven't unlocked your full power,being from the Namikaze you should know your own powers!",Baul grunted as he they both jumped back.

Naruto just scoffed and formed some hand seals as he sheathed his sword,Baul didn't allow him finish and dashed forward.

Baul attacked with a horizontal slash too the left,he realized he was too slow as Naruto ducked down and punched his tummy.

Baul grunted as he slashed downwards with a mighty strike.

The smoke cleared as Naruto appeared on a pole,he looked up as the rain continued too fall,that last strike had cut his shoulder,but he shrugged as it was already healing,"You're already lacking,the next attack shall determine the winner",Naruto then raised his hand as he formed a Lightning Blade and charged Crimson chakra into it.

Baul scoffed as his sword started charging more power and emitted more light as he dashed toward the pole.

Naruto just closed his eyes for some time and then jumped off the pole after sometime as he lunged at Baul with his right hand.

"Ninja Art: Kyuubi's Raikiri!".

Itachi landed on another pole with Shurikens in his hand,as he unlocked his Mangeyko Sharingan and opened his eyes as it made a funny sound.

He jumped up again and threw the Shurikens below him as he jumped down and attacked with his Kunais.

"Where the heck is Dante",Itachi grunted as he jumped up and looked down.

His eyes tingled and then blood came out of it,some of the demons then suddenly started burning in a black fire.

He landed on another pole as he panted a bit.

"Where the heck is Dante,I'm running low already",Itachi said as he gathered some Kunais and jumped too another pole.

He had managed too gather the people here some distance away and stopped the demons,but they were getting too much now.

He landed on the pole and threw the Kunais with seals on them towards the demons.

It hit some,and then exploded after that,destroying a large number of demons.

He started forming hand seals again,"I Can't afford too Use Susanno",he held his hand towards his mouth,"Fire Style",he locked on with his Sharingan as his right eye tingled again,"it won't hurt if I use some New Techniques","Combination Technique: Amaterasu!".

Itachi touched the ground,as the same black fire but more larger emerged from the ground burning demons largely as more came.

Itachi was about too throw another set of Kunais when he heard a large sound from the demons.

He jumped away as some dust came,he landed on another far pole and looked at the dust,he saw a figure wearing a long coat with a sword on his neck.

"Can't do without me,Itachi?",Dante said as the dust cleared fully.

Itachi just flipped and jumped right beside him,"I managed too take care of the villagers,and some of the demons",Itachi said as he formed some hand seals for the oncoming demons.

"Well,let's get down too business then!",Dante said as he sheathed Rebellion and fired with Ebony and Ivory.

Itachi clapped his hand together,"FIRE STYLE:PHOENIX SAGE ART FIREBALLS",Itachi flipped backwards straight into the air,he threw Shurikens and released fire on them as the Fire enhanced Shuriken pierced through the demons.

Dante tilted his head as he looked at Itachi,"I gotta say,he's pretty good",he holstered the twin Hand Guns and dashed in red blur towards the demons.

Naruto stood with his sword facing the ground,he knew this battle was over,but didn't think he won.

He started too succumb too the slash on his stomach and fell on a knee.

Baul on the other hand wasn't doing so good,"I have too say he's pretty good".

"We have too go".

Naruto looked back and saw a puff of smoke,"well fuck",he said as he crashed down back.

Naruto laid on the ground as the rain stopped,he looked too his side,as his eyes closed slowly he saw a man in red and another one in Konoha Ninja clothes.

"At least I finished my fight".

Ino walked along the village,wondering about what Vergil asked her earlier.

It was true anyway,she always liked Naruto,he wasn't that loud and always acted cool with Sasuke,but didn't get why some of the villagers and Ninjas hated him.

Naruto always hid it though,he ignored the glares,the hatred towards him until he left,even though he was still very young,he just smiled through the periods.

And now he was back,stronger,and in Ino's mind more cute and hotter than before.

She just smiled and hoped he came back from his mission early.

In a dark room in the Namikaze Mansion.

Minato sat in a meditative stance with one hand on a Crimson colored orb and formed a seal with another.

He closed his eyes and wasn't making any action as he concentrated on the orb.

The Crimson color grew brighter for some moments then died down again.

Minato opened his eyes and smiled,"Thank you...Kurama".

The old man sat down in his Hokage chair,knowing he was already reaching his prime,but with times like this,he HAD too stay.

Hiruzen looked around in the face,with one thing running in his mind.

"Eliminate the Akatasuki".

He knew it wasn't going too be easy,but it had too be done sooner or later before his end.

"The Third".

Hiruzen was startled,but kept his cool and looked away from the voice.

"I know you're wondering about how I got in",The masked-man said in a rather funny voice,he had the same black and red cloaks on,with an Orange Mask on his face,which revealed one eye open,a Crimson Sharingan.

Hiruzen looked at the man,with a mixed feeling of fear and hatred,"what do you want? This time",he said calmly.

"Well,I wanted too tell you our plans...but it will be bad just revealing everything don't you think?",He said as he started too fade away,"Just...well...expect death...and the destruction of Konoha".

Hiruzen watched as the masked man faded away,he sighed and stood up still as calm as ever,"I have too accelerate my plans",he walked too the door and instructed the two ANBU's too follow him.

Modeus and a injured Baul walked through the forest,Modeus carried Baul and hung his hand over his neck.

"We shall rest here",Modeus said as he dropped Baul on the branch of a tree,"He's calling,we failed",Baul grunted as he laid.

"We didn't fail brother,we did fine",he said as he formed a hand seal.

He slowly gained consciousness and tried opening his eyes,he tilted his head and saw the familiar red-coated man sitting by his side in the forest.

Dante looked at the now awakening Naruto,"Hmm,you're finally awake brat".

Naruto just scoffed as he looked around and tried too stand up,"Don't call me that grandpa".

Dante just grunted and shook his head,"I'm...not...that old".

It was Naruto's turn too shake his head as he stood up and looked around,"Yes...you...are",Naruto said as he looked around his body and realized he was wearing only his pants with some bandages around his tummy.

"How...old are you Dante?".

Dante startled and looked at Itachi who was resting on a tree,he pointed at the Konoha-Nin like he was about too say something,but just brought down his hands and folded them,"all I know is...I'm,not that old".

Naruto just shrugged and looked at Itachi who was already walking towards him,"How are you feeling now?".

Naruto looked at his tummy,"well,I feel fine,when will we head back too Konoha?".

"Well,you slept through the Night,we could start now",Dante said with a smirk.

Naruto moved back a bit,with his mouth hanging,"The...the whole night?",he said as he fell down holding his tummy.

"Yes,and I'm sure you are rested enough?",Dante said as he stood up and cracked some around his waist,"well then,let's get moving",he said cockily as he started too jog on the spot.

Naruto shook his head and stood up,"okay then,once I'm fully clothed",Naruto said.

"I heard Naruto came back some time ago!",the pink-haired Konoha-Nin said too Ino as they took a walk round the village.

Ino rolled her eyes,"Oh,so now you know?",Ino said as she looked at Sakura who seemed too annoy her nowadays,she knew Sakura was still about Sasuke,"Or maybe she hasn't seen him recently.

"Oh,come on,Sasuke-Kun just told me".

Ino looked at Sakura with hatred in her eyes,"He...he just told you?",she said as her eyes twitched,she just shrugged and walked off.

Sakura just brought her tongue out,"its not like œõthere's anything special about the idiot",she then softened her face as she looked unto the sky,"or what is is about him?".

It was already dark with the village lights lightening up the area.

Naruto Dante and Itachi reached the gates of Konoha finally,Dante stretched once more and waved at the two Ninjas,"Gotta go",he said as he disappeared.

Naruto just shrugged with his hands in his pockets,"you've gotta be kidding me",Itachi said as Naruto looked at him.

"What?".

"Is he always like that?",Itachi asked as they started too walk into the village.

"No,he gets serious a lot,and its never good when he does",Naruto said as he walked,he looked at Itachi and saluted him,"Itachi-Sensei,I wanna ask some questions".

Itachi looked at the young Ninja,"I'm listening Naruto".

Naruto just smiled,"I'll ask tomorrow Itachi-Sensei,see ya later",Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure,you could come for training".

Itachi just smiled,he knew Naruto had used the Kyuubi's Chakra,and saw the great Ninja Naruto was,Itachi just smiled and walked off too the Hokage's office.

The masked man walked through a dark straight passageway,he kept walking till he reached an open space.

There was a large statue which held out its hands,there were also some guys with the same cloaks standing on it.

"So what's next Tobi?",a yellow haired man said with a grunt.

The masked-man didn't talk for sometime.

"We will attack Konoha soon to get the Nine Tailed beast,and the others...and then...Rebirth our whole plan".

Naruto paid for his 23 plates of Ramen and 2 Large Pepperoni Pizzas as he thanked Ichiraku for the meal.

He pocketed his hand once again as he headed for home with his Devil Arms with him,"I haven't gone too see Ino",he thought as he was about too fly off.

"Naruto".

Naruto looked back and saw his Blonde-haired dad as he walked towards him,Naruto nodded and went over too his dad,knowing they have lots too talk about.

"So all that really happened too him?",Vergil asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

Ino nodded,they had been talking about Naruto's past for sometime,and he had asked her too come to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Yes,I never knew why though,you really care about him don't you?",Ino said as she looked at the man that once didn't show any emotion.

Vergil kept looking forward not facing her,"well,I do,we'll talk later,its been a nice day",Vergil said calmly as he stood up and walked away after dropping some money for Ichiraku.

Ino looked at him as he went and then took another piece of her Pepperoni Pizza,she thought about Vergil,and then about Naruto,she didn't know much about Vergil but knew something's about Naruto,and wanted too find out the truth from him.

Ino finished her pizza and was about too go when Ichiraku called back,"Have you seen Naruto?",Ichiraku asked the young blonde girl.

Ino was surprised,"Is he back?",she said as she looked at him.

"Yes,he came here some minutes ago".

Ino suddenly felt that burst of happiness and waved at the man as she started too run,not sure where she was going too but she just did.

Hiruzen,Minato,Dante and Naruto were the Hokage's office,they were talking about the masked man that kept showing up.

"This is the third time he's showing up?,and you never told us?",Naruto said as he leaned against the wall,the light of the moon shining into the office,he was surprised at how they knew he had unlocked the Kyuubi in him,gaining more demonic like powers.

"Yes,I'm sorry I haven't told you,he said I should expect my end and that of Konoha",Hiruzen said in his gentle voice.

"Woah,that guy's got some guts",Dante said as he walked around the room.

"Well,we have too start preparing then",Minato said as he suddenly startled.

Naruto nodded and stopped leaning,"You feel it too dad?",Naruto smirked as both of them opened the door and went out.

Dante was surprised but just followed them as he started asking questions outside the room.

Hiruzen understood what happened and didn't move as the masked man started too appear until he was fully seen.

"Surprised I'm visiting twice?",he said in his funny voice as he moved closer too Hiruzen,"why wait too kill you,when I can do it",he said as his voice turned more dark.

"I'm sorry your wish can not be granted",Hiruzen said with a little old man smirk.

"And why is that?".

"Cause its fucking to much!",Dante said as he kicked the man out of the room through the glass window,"I'll...pay for it later",he said as he walked out too the passageway,he had enough of fight today for today even for him.

Hiruzen just smiled,happy that he had exceptional Ninjas and hunters by his side.

Naruto faced off against the masked man on the roof,"You've got some real guts entering the village anyway",Naruto said as he flipped and gave the man a flying kick which was blocked by a both hands to the left.

Naruto landed and tried too sweep the man from the ground,which was dodged by simply jumping up.

Naruto saw his eye and saw the Crimson color and black marks,"so that's how he's been dodging it?",Naruto flipped back and retreated.

The man calmed down under his mask,"so he finally figured it out,what's he gonna do now",he thought.

"So what are you gonna do now kid?,I could definitely kill you out here,now",He said as he lunged at Naruto.

Naruto just started forming hand seals as he bent down a bit,"Never underestimate your opponent masky".

"Hmm,what's he doing now?",he thought as he was suddenly pushed back by a kick too his face.

He flew back a bit but landed nimbly on his feet.

He looked up and saw another blonde haired man,only he was dressed in a yellow top and white pants.

"Well,if it isn't The Yellow Flash",The man said with a smirk under his mask.

Minato just scoffed as the masked man clapped,"you've joined the party",he started too form some hand seals,"FIRE STYLE:FIREBALL TECHNIQUE".

Minato threw a Kunai through the large fireball and disappeared.

"Oh this guy's gonna get it",he thought as he also disappeared.

The masked man started too walk away from the fireball when a Kunai passed through him with the blonde haired man suddenly appearing in front of him.

"Never having patience right?,oh well",he said as he charged at Minato.

Minato just waited with his Kunai in his hand for the masked man.

"LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE:RAIKIRI!".

The masked man startled a white light suddenly passed him,he surprisingly didn't bleed but smirked under his mask as he started laughing.

"You guys are strong,but I will have too save the fight for later",he said as he started too 'suck' away again.

Minato and Naruto came together,both startled at how the Lightning Blade didn't affect him.

"He didn't even show any sign of pain",Naruto said,confused as he pocketed his hands.

"At least he'll know that we're ready for him",Minato said with a serious face as Dante arrived on the scene.

"You done with the guy?",he said as he walked towards the Namikazes.

"Well,no",Minato said as he smiled a bit,"he escaped,after Naruto did his Raikiri".

Dante tilted his head,"shouldn't that have killed him?",he said in a confused tone.

"No,it didn't,see you guys later",Naruto said as he disappeared.

"What exactly happened?",Dante said as he neared the Hokage too be.

"I seriously don't know what happened".

"So Naruto gave him the Lighting technique,then what?",Dante asked still confused.

"Well,he was focused on me,then Naruto attacked...instead...he just laughed and disappeared".

"Woah,was he a devil?".

"No,he didn't bleed at all".

"Then we've got some real problem",Dante wondered as he shook his head.

Hiruzen walked home gently,his hand at his back,he thought of some other ideas in order too strengthen the military of Konoha.

"Or maybe I should call the Sannins of Konoha,they'll be very helpful,its been a while since they've helped Konoha,I bet Naruto would be delighted",he smiled at the thought came over his head.

"The Akatsuki threat will need too be taken off first,I can't let them have Naruto",he thought as his face hardened again.

"Hokage-Sama".

Hiruzen paused and looked at his back,he saw the same blonde haired Ninja at his office.

"Naruto,I was just about too report too you",Hiruzen said as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto bent down a bit,in respect too the Third Hokage,"what is that sir?".

"I was thinking about calling Tsunade and Jiraiya too Konoha",Hiruzen said calmly.

"That'd be great,its been a while since I've seen granny and Pervy Sage",he said with happiness in his tone.

Hiruzen just smiled,"yes,a very long while".

Naruto just smiled,the last time he saw the Sannins was when he was still around his baby days,he smiled at that,remembering Tsunade was the mother he never had.

"So,a reason you wanted too see me?".

Naruto just sighed,"well,I know you all know about the Kyuubi now".

Hiruzen still kept his smile,"yes Naruto",he said as he wondered what the kid would do now after figuring out of such amazing power.

"Well,make sure too tell us anything if the Kyuubi is trying too do anything bad,but you should trust it",Hiruzen said as he walked away.

Naruto gladly thanked the man inside,and then unlocked the seal again a bit allowing the Kyuubi's thought too meet with his.

"Naruto".

Naruto turned around and saw his beloved same colored blonde girlfriend.

"Ino-dear,what's up?".

Ino just shook her head as her hair flew around it,it was long enough too reach her waist,Naruto thought of it beautiful,really cute as she waved her head as she walked over too him.

"So ever since you came,you couldn't bother too find out how I was doing?",She said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh,don't take it like that Ino-dear",Naruto said as he scratched his hair,he suddenly grabbed his stomach,"What the heck is it with this tummy!,heal already!".

"I don't suppose you realized you just came back from a Baul-Rank mission Idiot".

"Now he talks,what's with it?".

"Baul's a formidable Ninja,and left some pretty good strains on you,I suppressed it with my Chakra but now you need rest for you too regain fully".

Naruto just nodded too the fox and walked over too his girlfriend who just ran over and hugged him,real tight.

"I can't breathe",the Kyuubi said jokingly.

"Even though I'm just meeting,you're really annoying fox",Naruto said as he hugged her back.

"How was the mission Naruto-kUn?",she said as they started walking.

"Well,it was truly an S-Rank mission,and I have some minor injuries",he said trying too hide the pain.

"Idiot,those ain't minor injuries,its big time major injuries",the fox snarled at the blonde.

Ino tilted her head,she could see the look in his eyes,he always smiling around her but she knew the pain he felt,the mental one also.

"You sure you're okay Naruto?".

"Yep,I'm very sure,so the village was boring without me right?",Naruto said trying too change the topic.

"Well,yes it was",Ino said as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder,"I did have some talks with Vergil,until now I thought he was an emo".

Naruto chuckled a bit,"well,he's actually not an emo,he's very cool and strong,so what'd you guys talk about?",Naruto said,expecting her too ask for the truth.

"We all know your father,but...don't you know your mother",Ino said solemnly.

Naruto shook his head,"I don't know my mother".

"Ever bothered...too...ask",Ino asked slowly,not wanting too hurt Naruto.

Naruto now had a long thought,why did he never ask?,never bothered too know about his mother,he never knew anyway how get the blood of a devil,maybe it was from his mother,he never knew.

"Well,Ino-dear,thanks,I will ask,any other reports?",he asked as they continued walking.

"Nothing much,I wanted too ask if you and Kakashi could help with my Ninja Training?",she said with a sweet voice.

"Well,you know I can't say no,meet us tomorrow,at around Nine although we'll start training by 7,but I don't wanna stress you",he said gently as she pressed her lips on his.

She then walked away,"I'll be there,I promise".

Naruto just nodded,"Pretty hot chick you got there kid".

"Ah Shut up you damn fox,mind telling me when I'm gonna heal?",he said as he walked home.

"Well,you should heal past the night,you'd have recovered by tomorrow morning",The fox said.

Naruto just scoffed,"There's no way I'm going too bed now",he said as he disappeared in a yellow blur and arrived at the door too the Namikaze compound.

"What?,you're injured kid,you better get some sleep,like now".

"No way fox,you ain't my parents",Naruto said as he disappeared too his room.

"Why am I here?",he said as he suddenly laid on the bed.

"I am a thousand year old fox,next time think of that before you go against me",the fox said with a somewhat smirk on its face.

"Oh you damn fox!".

I hope you enjoyed it,read and review if you like it,thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

#REBirTH:CHAPTER 5: A NEW EXAM AND A NEW HISTORY

"Okay,I'm gonna try this again,you two will try and get one bell from I and Itachi",Kakashi said in his cool tone as he was about too bring out his beloved perverted series of books when he had too keep it back.

"Don't underestimate us Kakashi-Sensei",Naruto said as he attacked Kakashi.

"Ai,I knew you'd be trouble Naruto",Kakashi said as he dodged Naruto's attacks.

"Not only me",Naruto said as he disappeared.

"What?,where's he?",Kakashi said as he looked around,"Left?,Right?".

"Below,Kakashi-Sensei,Fire Style:Fireball Technique!",Sasuke said in his cool tone.

"Fuck,this kids have grown!",Kakashi said as he flicked out of harms way just in time too hide in the bushes as they now went for Itachi.

"Good thing I didn't call Sakura,she definitely can't survive the exam they're gonna have now",Kakashi said.

Sasuke was wearing the standard Jounin garb,with his Katana at his side,he had the black skinny pants wore as he wore the forehead protector.

Naruto finally agreed too wear the Jounin garb,and his black skinny pants,he loosened the top buttons revealing his inner Crimson cloth,the different thing was he had a black bandage running from his arm too his wrist,he didn't have any of his Arms with him,thinking it was normal for him too start training with his Ninja Skills.

Sasuke ran towards Itachi,"I won't let you defeat me this time,Naruto,don't let them get together again",he said as he unsheathed the sword and flicked past Itachi who managed too dodge it by bringing out his own kinda short sword from his back.

"This would've been fun if I could'a watched it",Naruto said as he started forming hand seals,"Fire Style:Fox Fireball Technique".

"Thank you,Kurama",he thought too the fox as he released a larger fireball in the form of a fox towards the bushes.

"Ah,troublesome",Kakashi said as he quickly scrambled through some hand seals and finished quickly,"Water Style:Water Dragon Technique".

Naruto just smirked,figuring out Kakashi's hiding place.

"Fuck you Naruto",Kakashi thought as he finally came out,"okay,I'll start taking it seriously from now on",Kakashi said as he took a stance,"this,will be fun".

"Yep,it will",Naruto said as he appeared behind Kakashi with a dark look on his face.

Sasuke and Itachi clashed again with their swords,they flew back a bit landing nimbly.

Itachi was wearing a simple black top with the Uchiha Symbol at the back with a sheath too hold his sword,he had simple black knickers reaching his knees.

"Fire Style:Fireball Technique",Sasuke quickly said as he released the Fireball towards Itachi,"I can get the bell now with the cover of the fire",he said as his hands engulfed in Lightning,"but I'll need the speed",he thought as he disappeared.

Itachi closed his eyes,opening it too reveal his Sharingan as he flipped sideways too dodge Sasuke's technique,he was able too dodge it as everything was slow.

Sasuke started too drag his feet,as he stretched out his hand too grab a bell from Itachi's waist,but Itachi blocked with a hand as everything went back too normal.

Sasuke retreated his hand and tried too kick Itachi with a high kick from his left leg,only for Itachi too block it with his right hand sweep Sasuke off his feet with his leg.

Itachi was about too kick him away,when Sasuke suddenly stood up and flipped backwards,Itachi got into a stance as Sasuke just held out his bell.

"Don't forget bro,we both have the Sharingan",Sasuke said with a smirk.

Itachi just smiled,"Good Job Sasuke,now where is Naruto and Kakashi?",his question was answered by a loud thunderclap.

Naruto and Kakashi started at each other again,"Mehn,this would've been way easier if Trickster was here,Kakashi's just too strong",he said after the silver-white haired Ninja formed another Lightning Blade.

"I can't use the Rasenshuriken without triggering little of my devil Chakra,I'll have too finish him normally",he said as he formed a seal with a clone appearing beside him,they both rushed towards Kakashi who dashed back.

The clone then formed a Rasengan and threw a Kunai above Kakashi's head,Kakashi gasped a bit,"No way,he can definitely defeat me like this",the clone charged at Kakashi with the Rasengan.

Kakashi was about too retreat the Raikiri when he realized Naruto with a smirk,"its never good when he does that",Kakashi touched his waist,"Yo,what are you gloating for?".

Naruto just shook his head and then ringed the bells,Kakashi gasped,"when...when did...he?".

"I'm guessing this test is over",Sasuke said as he walked over,"Now why was it conducted in the first place?".

"Hey,Hey,Calm down Sasuke,I bet they both have their reasons for conducting it",Naruto said as he lazily laid on a tree,"so you mind telling?".

"Wow,he's as cool as Sasuke",Itachi thought as he looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"What?,you do the talking,you're better at explaining things like that",Kakashi too an Itachi who just sighed and started.

"The Konoha Council have decided on a new exam too test the skills of some of the Ninjas,its gonna be like a Chunin Exams,in which you race through a prepared Forest Of Death,too fight...Minato Namikaze".

Kakashi understood why Itachi paused,"hehe,only these two have a chance of going up against Minato,and I'll try and explain things too Minato-Sensei,Naruto's surpassing even me".

"So we're facing against dad?,wow...cool",Naruto said as he stood from the tree.

"Not cool kid,know who your dad is?,he's the fucking Yellow Flash".

Naruto just scoffed towards Dante,"if I could kick your ass at 7,I will kick it again even harder this time".

Dante just smirked,"heh,you didn't kick nobody's ass,this guy took it easy on you".

Itachi grunted too catch their attention,while Sasuke and Kakashi thought,"Troublesome".

"The exams will conduct exactly a week from now,too give you guys enough time too prepare".

"You're gonna need it",Dante and Kakashi said simultaneously,"Jinx,buy me a large Pepperoni Pizza!",they said again.

"Damn",they thought simultaneously.

Itachi and Sasuke sighed again,but with a Naruto joining them,Kakashi sighed silently as he paid more attention too Itachi,"Okay Itachi,go on".

Itachi glared at Kakashi,"Sometimes your laziness gets me really annoyed KakAshi-sensei",he thought as he brought a book,"well,we've decided too conduct training of the few people that were selected for the exam,they should be here shortly".

"Then that gives space for me too kick his ass",Naruto said as he glared at Dante with a smirk.

Dante just tilted his head,his smirk never leaving his face,"Come on kid,this is a training ground,not some place you can just destroy,and you know me".

"No,I'd destroy you!",Naruto said as he started forming hand seals,"Summoning Technique",he placed his hand on the ground and summoned Trickster as he sheathed it on his back.

"Both of you will get your chance later,now we are gonna have some sparring battles",Itachi said gently.

"If this kid wants his ass wiped so badly,I'll kick it for ya".

Naruto looked at the voice and saw Kiba and Shikamaru making their way too the training ground.

"This will be nice,I get too kick more ass".

"No,Naruto,I'm sorry but there will be no ass-kicking now,they'll train here,I got some things too ask,let's go",Kakashi said as he started walking.

"You'll get your sentence later Dante,I promise",Naruto said with a smirk as he followed Kakashi.

"So how good are you with your Ninja Skills anyway?",Ino asked Dante.

Dante looked at and tilted his head,"Do I look like a Ninja too you?",he then pointed too Rebellion sheathed his back.

"Let's see how good you're with that sword",Sasuke said as he narrowly brought out his Kusanagi,"I'd like a duel".

Itachi nodded too both,"that'd be nice,others should head too this part of the field and we'll train after they're done".

"You might wanna keep back,from what Naruto told me,and what I know about Sasuke,this will be really brutal",Ino said with a little smirk.

Kiba just scoffed,"yeah right,some dude in red comes too the village with Naruto and thinks he's some...",he was stopped by a loud thunderclap and something speeding right past his face.

"Shut it bingo".

Kiba just looked at Dante,feeling Dante as he released his Chakra,noticing it was a really large amount,"woah,that's...not normal.

Dante just smirked,"yeah,its not,now shut it and learn",he said as he brought out Rebellion and urged Sasuke too come over.

"So what exactly are we doing here?",Naruto asked looking around,they were in a deeper state of the training ground,with more bushes around.

Kakashi just formed some hand seals,"I wanted us too work on a New Ninja Technique,you've only been doing fireball and some other techniques,watch this",Kakashi then bent a bit and disappeared in a blue blur and appeared on a tree.

"That's Lightning Transmission,it allows me too move with lightning,and then this",Kakashi then pointed at Naruto as Lightning engulfed his hand and blasted towards Naruto.

Naruto just sideflipped as everything was now slow,he realized that the blast came around and was already tailing him again,he just rolled his eyes and rotated in the air as he landed dodging the lightning.

"How was it?",Kakashi said as he appeared behind Naruto,"It was cool,but next time...don't aim it at me!",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands.

"Well,I only have about...8 Ninja Techniques,I was thinking of showing the one I'm about too complete,Devil Art:Reaper Technique!".

Naruto suddenly bent a bit as he performed some super-fast,"This is the same technique,seems the name I gave it was perfect",he created some clones as they assisted in helping too create the large Shuriken like shape of air that appeared.

Kakashi's eyes couldn't just widen,"Fuck,Minato-Sensei forgot about completing the Rasengan,but he seems too...have...hmm...let's check it out first".

Naruto then held the technique high up and showed some difficulty in holding it,"Good thing I have my devil genes,I might actually complete it this time!",he then prepared too throw the technique,"Wind Style: RasenShuriken!".

Naruto then hurled the large Wind Shuriken towards the trees,it spun with great force and cut the trees easily and then exploded with great force.

"Wow,awesome",Kakashi said as he clapped his hands.

"I have too use my devil chakra too complete it,its kinda heavy and requires large Chakra",Naruto said as he started too walk back too the field.

Kakashi just nodded,having known about his devil heritage ever since he met Minato,he just followed Naruto.

Itachi looked at the Ninjas as they appeared,"Good,Naruto and Kiba,next".

Kiba just scoffed and walked up with some swag and a smirk on his face,"welcome back Naruto,sorry you're gonna have your ass kicked".

Naruto just tilted his head as he removed his hands from his pocket,"I've been in the village for over a week...and if anybody's ass is gonna be kicked...its your butt mutt",Naruto said in a cool tone.

This just got Kiba enraged,while Sakura wondered what had gotten into Naruto,"he sounds...so cool".

Ino on the other hand just had a smirk,while Sasuke thought"Nice Comeback Naruto".

Kiba was still enraged,but carefully waited for Itachi's signal too charge at the idiot.

Dante just lined up beside Ino,Shikamaru Choji and Sakura,who were now joined by Neji.

"I bet Naruto's gonna win",Dante said with a smirk.

"Well,destiny's weird",Neji said as he rolled his eyes.

"You seriously wanna bet?",Shikamaru said,kinda doubting Naruto,"Kiba's an idiot,but he sure knows when too get serious when he's angry,I'll take the bet".

Dante's smirk grew into a smug as he thumbed up Shikamaru,"Buy me 10 Large Pepperoni Pizzas if Naruto wins".

"Never talk beside me again if Kiba wins",Shikamaru said lazily.

"Wait,where's the dog?".

*fuck the dog*

Dante's smug grew,"Sure,its official then!",he said as he looked at the field,"now we watch".

Itachi raised his hand,then dropped it as he activated his Sharingan,"This should be...interesting".

Kiba immediately charged at Naruto,attacking with a flying kick,Naruto,who didn't want the battle too last long just held his leg and threw him away.

"Fire Style:Fire Dragon Technique".

"I should be able too do this with some help of Kurama's chakra",Naruto thought as he quickly performed some hand seals and placed his hand on the ground,"GO!".

"He's so hot when he battles",Ino thought as she blushed,Neji noticed but just shrugged,however admitting how good he was,but not completely,"I bet he's still a dobe".

Naruto smirked as a large Fire Dragon with a horned head appeared behind him and went with surprising speed towards a Kiba who just landed.

"You're such evil kid".

Naruto's smirk grew,"you don't expect me too say the full name right?,thanks for it anyway".

"Even the Fang Over Fang shouldn't be able too dodge its speed",Kurama said with a thinkable smirk.

Kiba just looked at the fast oncoming fireball,"I can't be roasted alive by this dumb duck!",he said as he started too spin and transformed into a small tornado,he tried too go over the dragon,which only proved too work a bit as the fire caught his butt.

He screamed a bit and fell down,landing on a whoosh of water from Kakashi's Water Dragon technique.

Kiba stood up rubbing his butt,"This is not yet over Naru...",he didn't finish his words as Naruto held his shoulder,"Calm down dog breath,it already is".

Kiba got enraged,with a lot of emotions,not knowing what too do,the roasted smell of defeat over taking him,he just sighed and walked too his teammates.

"So Kakashi",Naruto said as he pocketed his hands,"Whaddya think of the technique?".

Kakashi and Itachi were both amazed,they never saw him train or practice for learning a new technique,"Its great Naruto",they chorused simultaneously.

Kakashi was about too talk when he was shut down by Itachi saying,"I am NOT buying you a Large Pepperoni Pizza",he said as with a glare.

"Okay...okay...sheesh".

"Nice one actually dobe",Neji said too Naruto on the Hokage Monument.

Naruto just nodded with a smirk,"Thanks white eyes",he said with his favorite blonde girl laying on his laps.

"You were awesome Naruto!",Ino said as she giggled,she had received some training from him before they left the grounds.

Naruto just blushed a bit,he was definitely happy that Ino was his girlfriend,she was so friendly and sexy,yep,the sexy part was good.

"So any tips on how too go up against your dad?",Neji said in his calm voice.

Naruto thought a bit,he had never defeated his dad,and had made him teleport once,"I made him teleport only once...the only person who has done it more than once is Dante,because of his guns",he started out seriously,"and I only accomplished it because of I was using my sword and some clones,he's definitely THE strongest Ninja,and I seriously don't have any tips".

Neji listened attentively,and was already planning out ways,"well,we'll see later,goodbye Naruto,Goodbye Ino",he said politely as he walked away,the couple just waved.

Naruto suddenly smirked and looked at Ino again,he just smiled as he looked at her beautiful face,she also giggled at the way he looked at her.

He moved in close for a kiss,and she also moved a bit again as they kissed,Naruto felt a tingling feeling in his body,set by the Kyuubi.

"Way too go kid,now the last phase!",the fox said in a funny voice.

Naruto just ignored the fox as he held her face,they broke up the kiss after a minute as Ino got off his laps and leaned on his left shoulder,"So...is your dream still the same?".

"Well,kissing you,check,dating you,check,being awesome,check...hmmm,skipping the next one,being Hokage,not yet",Naruto definitely had too skip it,he didn't wanna hear the reply Ino would give him,maybe he even a slap.

"Coward,what kind off Jinchuriki are you?!".

Ino just quirked an eyebrow,"You didn't mention

one?",She said in a funny voice looking at her boyfriend.

Naruto just sighed,"Trust me..you don't wanna know,by the way,how's your dad?",he said quickly,trynna change the topic.

Ino just looked away,knowing she will have too give him his space,"he's fine,told him ya around some couple of days ago".

Naruto remembered Inoichi,he had been one of the people that treated him fair,he drove off again and started thinking but was calmed down by Ino's soft touch on his cheek.

"You're thinking again Naruto,stop",she said as she smiled,trying too take his mind off whatever he was thinking about,she felt sad for him sometimes when she realized he was a Jinchuriki and a devil at the same time.

"Well...should I?,eh sure,at least it'd take it off his mind",she thought as she kissed him and laid on him.

"Wow,they truly do love each other",the pink haired girl said silently as she started too walk away from the blondes,she walked off the Hokage Monument,not really thinking about the blondes,off course not,she didn't care a bit for Naruto.

It was all about Sasuke.

"Hey,let's head over too Ichiraku's,you'd normally go for it after training",Ino said calmly too her beloved boyfriend as she stood up and pulled him up.

Naruto just smiled and stood up as they started too walk down,"Well,that's true,you up for Ramen?".

Ino just nodded as she giggled,she'd started too like the meal ever since he made her eat it,she realized thgat if you keep on eating you'd keep on asking for more,but her limit was still fifteen plates.

Naruto then smirked,"well,I have a faster way of getting there",he brought his special yellow Kunai and threw it at the end of the tall Monument.

"So you really think Naruto can defeat Modeus?,he's a heck of a devil y'know",Dante said too his cold Vergil as they sat in the Namikaze Mansion's Library.

Vergil was reading a book while Dante had a box of Pizza in his hands with his legs on the table,"Naruto's...very strong,if he could kill that mutt at 15,and tear your cloth at 7,he could defeat Modues,didn't he defeat Baul?",Vergil said calmly,not taking his eyes off the book.

Dante just grunted,"He didn't defeat dummy,why the heck does everyone keep saying that?!",he slid in another round of Pizza into his mouth while Vergil just shook his head.

"You know...I wonder why Eva decided too make us twins".

"Yo,it ain't mama's fault I'm stuck with ya",Dante said effortlessly.

"No DANTE...I'm stuck with you,now leave me and let me concentrate",Vergil said with a commanding voice.

Dante just shook his head and stood up,"because you know some Ninja Basics doesn't make you better bro",he said as he walked out of the Library.

Vergil just sighed and continued reading,"I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm fucking bored...I have a feeling I'm gonna need too kick his ass soon".

Vergil just sighed once more and stood up,he was gonna start his special spying mission on the Akatsuki that day,he never really wanted to,but he'd been reading about them and other things,and since they were all strong,he would get a decent fight.

"Wow,I never knew you could eat so much Ramen",Naruto said surprisingly at his blonde girlfriend,she'd taken her 25th plate,almost beating Naruto's latest record of 27.

"Well...I gotta say,I'm kinda addicted too this stuff,thanks too you",she said with a funny tone as she dropped her plate and waved her hands,"You're the boss...I give up".

Naruto just giggled and kissed her forehead,"Come on,I've only eaten 30...besides you were the one who challenged me",Naruto said with a smirk,she had asked him after he teleported them there that she could beat him in eating more Ramen.

Ino just giggled and watched him as he paid,"So what you gonna be doing now?".

Naruto stood up and they started walking as he pocketed his hands.

"Well,Dad just finished on the Hot Tub Bathing Room in the Namikaze Residence,so I'm gonna go try it out,wanna come?".

Ino sighed a bit,Naruto knew that sigh and just rolled his eyes,"And you're not coming?".

Ino just shook her head,"I'll make it up too you",she said as she held both his hands and looked straight into his blue eyes,"I promise",she'd been busy nowadays as she always had some extra work too do at her house.

"If I finish up quickly,I'll come over,I promise,I may even stay for the night if I'm through",She said with a sweet voice.

Naruto just rolled his eyes with a long sigh,why did she always have too that voice of hers,and she's looking straight in his eyes.

"Sure,I'll see you later".

Ino giggled and hugged him tightly,"Jaa,I'll make it up too you",she then ran off leaving Naruto with one thought.

"What the fuck?".

"What?,were you expecting a kiss idiot?",the fox groaned.

"Shut up you damn fox,you're lucky you're in that cage",he snarled back as he started the walk home.

"You're lucky I saved you,or else you'd been fagging the devil by now",Kurama replied in a cocky tone.

Naruto just shook his head,now he's got another devil lurking freely inside him,thank Kami there wasn't a third devil-part"Just shut up while I take my bath please".

"What?,you think I care if some lady sees you nude,I just wanna feel the water".

Naruto scoffed,"You're IN me,how the heck are you gonna do that?".

The fox replied with its own scoff,"Well genius don't you know you can summon me?".

"I don't...and even if I could summon you,the Hot Tub was not made too host animals,especially large Dangerous Ones",Naruto said with the last words trailing off.

They both shook their head as Kurama thought of giving Naruto a really large Bijuu Dama On his head,"You gonna summon me or not?".

"No,I will...argh!".

Naruto's words trailed off as he held his head in pain,he groaned a bit,"What the HELL are you doing fox?".

The fox replied,serious this time,"I didn't do anything Naruto".

Naruto got on a knee still groaning as he held his head with both hands,already at the Gate Of Their Residence,he had teleported quickly after the sudden pain.

"Ah!".

Ino continued run as she was now closer too her house,damned family,always asking for chores when she was getting closer too Naruto,she had never thought she'd like the blonde,and now they were dating.

"He is cute anyway".

She always thought of that with a giggle as she banged on the door,"Open up!".

The blonde got impatient nowadays,her dad kept getting slower and slower and slower and.

"Hey Ino,how was training?",Inoichi said with a great smile,he had a white apron on him and was holding a large spoon in his right hand.

Ino just sighed and entered,"It was great dad...really great",she said with a smile as she remembered her,Naruto...being on top of him,being,she just shook her head and came too,"So what do you need me too do now?".

Inoichi just gave an innocent face,"Well,nothing actually,you're free,thought you'd want some food?".

Ino couldn't hold it anymore as her face went red,"no,-m not hungry dad",she said trying too calm down,she just sighed again and ran out of the house.

Inoichi just sighed,he wasn't getting anywhere close too his daughter these days,and then Naruto shows up,he hadn't seen him face-to-face,but he'd seen he and Ino together.

Not that he did not like the kid,he definitely liked Naruto,Naruto was like a son he never had,he was cool with the two of them being together,just scared about the relationship between he and his daughter.

" I wish you could bath in the same tub with the girls,although that Sakura babe's a push over",a joking Dante said as he relaxed in the hot water.

The blonde beside him just scoffed and rolled his eyes,he was definitely enjoying the warm water and couldn't deny thinking there were mixed bath tubs also.

The tubs were made in 4 rooms,two for visitors,boys and girls,and the other two for the house,also boys and girls.

He just rested more and closed his eyes,the pain he felt still tingled a bit,but not fully gone,he had released the Kyuubi when they we're about to enter the tub,the Kitsune had been under ground for a long time and that didn't really make Naruto worry.

"Anyone there?".

Dante gasped and glare at Naruto straight in the eye,wondering the heck why that sounded so much like Ino's voice.

"Dude,why the heck does that sound a lot like Ino?",Dante said as he glared at Naruto,spreading his intent to kill him.

Naruto just gave a smug,and then gave an evil smile,"Well,first of all,yes she is".

Dante just knocked the blonde's head and suddenly disappeared.

Naruto just held his now hurting head,"Damn you QuickSilver!",he said as he laid in the water again,"Ino,I'm here,and this is the Namikaze boys room!".

"Yeah,I know,is there anyone in?".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he raised his head a bit,"No one's here".

Suddenly,the Kyuubi's head popped,it still looked the same only it was much more smaller and a bit cute,the fox just rolled its eyes and quietly talked.

"I am not even gonna say a thing",the Kitsune said as it crawled onto Naruto's shoulder and started to fade in red flakes,"at least I got my hot water,and you're gonna get seen naked,two in one!".

Naruto was about to cap the fox but just left it when he heard the door open,he was about to gasp but calmed down,only his top body could be seen at least,he slowly turned his head and surprisingly saw Ino,in a more different tone.

She wasn't wearing anything,with only towel hanging around her,from her chest up to her legs,but for even the towel couldn't hold the Kami given chest she was given.

Naruto just opened his mouth,as it hanged around,"You're...you're beautiful".

Ino just smiled,"Thanks Naruto-Kun".

Naruto then closed his mouth and got serious,wondering why the hell she actually entered,"So why did you come here?".

Ino started to walk closer to the large tub,she smile and smiled again,"Well,I wanted to come and see my boyfriend?,isn't that okay?,or I should go?".

Naruto quickly replied,"No,no its okay".

"Okay,now close your eyes".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and frowned a bit,"what do you mean?".

Ino just smiled again and bent down near him with her towel still on.

Naruto just sighed and turned to look away,resting in the water once more as he closed his eyes,he shut off his senses also not wanting to feel whatever the hell she was trying to do,he knew how crazy Ino could be sometimes.

Naruto was about to talk when he felt a round warm feeling on his chest,his body tingled a bit,but he just waited,about to open his eyes when he felt warm lips on his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw a naked Ino,he just smirked in his mind and kissed her eyes,"Ino,do you really wanna do this?".

"I love you Naruto,and yes".

Vergil had traveled all night through the woods,he unfortunately didn't face any demons,but he kept moving through the thick cold weather to the Akatsuki's Location,if it was their Location.

He'd been looking for a decent fight,and took the job for a large amount of money,on one condition.

He went alone.

Vergil was never a people person,and didn't want anyone obstructing him,after he made up with Dante after the Temen-Ni-Gru incident,they hadn't been together for a while,he left lo live in Italy for a while,he took jobs and killed the worthless pathetic dEvils that appeared there,the money wasn't much,but it was okay,and he had gotten even stronger after that,but didn't see a chance to show his full newborn powers,and that's why he accepted the mission.

He had Nelo Angelo there also,it was trying to take over him every single moment,but he defeated and controlled it,but it still spoke in him.

The white-haired devil hunter finally reached a bridge,he could tell on how old it was,it was made out of surprisingly strong wood,beneath it was a long space,deep down,it was getting brigther every second with day breaking,he looked at the other end of the bridge,a little beneath it he could see boxes which led open into caves,he nodded and started to cross the bridge.

He had reached halfway across the bridge,seeing no one outside,when he suddenly felt a weird presence.

"And where do you think you're going to?".

Vergil didn't flinch and kept walking slowly,ignoring whoever was beside him.

"I'm talking to you!".

The devil hunter didn't flinch as two white bird like substances were thrown at him,coming from different angles to slice him off,but it wasn't a slice as the birds exploded right near the white-haired devil hunter.

An evil chuckle could be heard as the white haired man was seemingly defeated,"Hmph,and I thought being on lookout duty meant I'll see stronger Ninja".

The attacker was a man with yellow hair which fell over his face to cover one eye,he wore the same Akatsuki robes and had a kinda mechanical eye with mouths on his hand.

"I wonder if those dumb Taijutsu lessons will ever come to use,my art always takes the glory,hmph".

"Do you really have too grunt with every word?",Vergil said in a cold pace as the smoke cleared,the Akatsuki member just grunted again as he stretched out his hands and gave a smirk.

"You do know you're trespassing idiot,hmph,what's your name?".

Vergil didn't talk and just glared at him, calculating everything he needed to do,he used bombs and didn't have a sword,he'd have to rely on his speed and Taijutsu.

The Akatsuki member seemingly got annoyed,how dare he ignore him?.

"First its Nagato,then Modues and now you?,oh no way,hmph,I'm Deidara,and you shall die by my hands!".

Vergil just scoffed,the man sounded like a pathetic Ninja,which made him wonder why the hell he was in the Akatsuki,and even worse,on 'look out duty',a battle was gonna unfold,and he didn't really wanna waste any time.

"Ah,what the hell happened?".

Naruto held his head as he stood up on his bed,he was still nude but his towel was wrapped around him,"Finally,he wakes".

"Ah,fox,what the hell happened?,I hope I didn't do anything stupid yesterday?".

"Nope,unfortunately you didn't".

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief,if he didn't watch himself last night he could've done some pretty bad things,he just sighed again and stood up,wondering how crazy this was also gonna be.

He looked to the side of the bed and found a letter with a picture of Ino on it,he smiled as he saw her beautiful picture,she made a pose with her hand and had a light smile with her eyes winked.

He carefully picked it up and opened it,it read about how wonderful the night was,but what gave Naruto and Kurama the real shock was when he saw,"You have a great uncle and an awesome dad,Love ya and see you later".

"Great..great...uncle?!,what the hell happened?".

Naruto couldn't see the little foxy demon in him as it chuckled with a great evil smile,"hehehe,kids these days".

"No,No,no,I have to find out what happened yesterday,how the hell did I even forget?!".

Vergil quickly flipped backwards again as another explosion went off quickly with Deidara passing through the smoke as he threw another swarm of tiny clay-bomb towards the white-haired man.

Vergil just shifted a bit,removed his sword and then re-sheathed it,keeping his cold look.

Deidara just smirked,"Dancing won't help you escape this time, hmm",he said as he made his familiar seal and yelled.

"Katsu!".

No bombs went off,but Deidara's temper did as he screamed at Vergil.

"What the hell did you do?,just die already!",Deidara said loudly as he flung himself at Vergil,he tried to punch the white-haired man,who just simply dodged to the ground and gave him a resounding uppercut.

Deidara flew high but quickly summoned a large clay-bird and stood on it,smirking as he did and brought out another ray of bombs,"This time,you will die!".

The bird swooped in down at Vergil with quick speed,but that didn't make him worry one bit,"He has a large array of attacks,and that bird looks like its got a bomb also,hmm".

Vergil just stood and waited for the attack,analyzing the situation,on what could happen,and how he would counter it.

Deidara jumped off the bird onto the bridge at the last minute still wearing his smirk as he yelled his word again.

"KATSU!".

Minato was having breakfast,he easily cracked through the flakes he prepared for himself,with a lot wandering around his mind.

He just sighed again as he took another spoon,everything's been going smooth ever since Naruto showed up,until he asked about his mother and her bloodline,he knew what he was gonna say,but was a bit scared Naruto might not be able to hold it.

Ever since the Kyuubi,it had never been the same,it had been painful for him back then,with Kushina gone,her last words were on her seeing a vision of Naruto being the savior of this world and that Minato tends to him to complete that.

Minato didn't wait,he only mourned for his wife ever since,he never forgot about her,he immediately trained Naruto since he was three,he graduated from the Academy at 7,something whcih Minato was very proud of,that was when Dante came along and offered to train him for some time.

"Hey Dad".

Minato woke up from his thinking and smiled at his son,proud again at what he had become,he was now tall and strong,with a slight built which fit his look,Minato had seen him shirtless before,and knew what the girls would be thinking off,no wonder Ino was all over him last night,speaking about last Night.

"Hello son,how was your night?",he said calmly with a smile and took another spoon of the flakes.

"My night was great dad...no,not it wasn't".

The breeze overwhelmed him,it was like there was a massive fan at his back,blowing some of the coolest air to him,he was enjoying it and didn't wanna wake up,until he realized he was falling.

"Dammit".

Vergil quickly opened his eyes and tried to cling on the wall with Yamato as he quickly released the dark sword from its sheath and struck the wall.

He kept on falling and then growled as the sword kept piercing the rocks through down,"Damn you!",he then heard a menacing laugh from above and saw his favorite enemy right now.

Vergil was definitely getting pissed by the minute and made up his mind on killing this pathetic bomb Ninja,he sheathed Yamato and thrust his hand into the rock and stopped falling,he then started to walk on it and sped up each minute until he got nearer to the bridge.

Deidara just grunte again and threw another set of clay to stick to the wall in a straight pattern,two sides with Vergil at the middle.

"If I run fast enough,I shouldn't be hurt".

Deidara just formed his seal again and yelled,"Katsu!".

The bombs exploded in twos,getting faster each time,but he could still glance Vergil running even faster than the bombs until the last one,the Mercenary just grunted while Vergil easily swooped onto the bridge with three strikes of his sword,he still left it out and just stood there.

Deidara left an eyebrow quirked,and wondered why he was just waving his sword around.

"You fool,I'll kill you now!",hmm".

Deidara was about to throw another set of bombs when a "click" sound was heard followed by blood splashing from his two arms,Deidara grunted in pain and held them as he looked at his white-haired opponent.

"No,I'll kill you".

"So that's what's happened?,whew".

Naruto responded to his dad as he finally cooled down after learning the events of the last night,finding out it wasn't as disturbing as he expected it to be.

"Yeah kid,and why were you so scared?,thought I'd do something stupid?".

There was a moment of silence after the white-haired Dante spoke,he had his feet on the table as usual and didn't feel to good with the silence with the little chuckles going under it.

"You both know I have guns right?",Dante said with a serious tone.

"You do know we are the Yellow Flashes",the two said simultaneously which made the family smirk at each other.

"More like the Yellow Jerks".

"Hey,I heard that!",the two said again,they burt into laughter while Dante just kept his frown and looked at the two mad men.

"So now we get down to business Minato?",Dante said changing the tone of the conversation.

Minato took a deep frown as he calmed down and stopped laughing,changing the whole tone of the conversation,he took a deep sigh thinking of where to start from,he then sighed again and looked at Naruto.

"Dante,care to start about your sister?".

Dante just quirked an eyebrow at the Yellow Flash and wondered why the hell he just asked him that,"Ô...kay,well Naruto,what do you wanna know?".

"Everything",Naruto replied in a cold tone as he lifted both of his hand and rested his jaw on it.

"That's a bit to much,but I'll tell you everything I know from our family".

"It all started with the Legacy of my father,Sparda,you know he's a powerful devil yadah yadah,gave birth to two kids,who are now stuck to each other,blah shii".

Naruto just rolled his eyes praying on Dante to at least get serious,and then the real story could start.

"But no one knew he had a little girl,she had surprising red hair and a striking beautiful face,which looked a lot like our mother Eva".

Naruto just smirked and listened carefully,"Now this is where the story starts".

"Ah!".

The Akatsuki member grunted as he tried to punch the white-haired man,who easily dodged it to the right and retreated back,he held his bleeding hands and growled loudly as he wished the death of the man that was annoying him.

"You fool,even though you defeat me,you can't defeat the whole of Akatsuki!,we're attacking your village and Madara will be revived!,rebirth will happen!,and you will all die!".

"I wasn't planning on that",Vergil said coldly as he turned around and started to walk away,since the fool just let out all the information he needed there was no need in fighting anymore,and if he did,Vergil wasn't too sure of his victory in winning.

"Argh!",Deidara let out another cry as he summoned a massive human like clay,and then summoned two more as he let them run towards Vergil with his face taking a crazy look as he laughed.

"hehehe,you shouldn't...turn your back on my art,my art is greater than that sword of yours,its greater than you,its greater than Konoha,it is the greatest!,hmm,Katsu!".

Vergil just frowned once more,he couldn't reach the blonde bomber because of his techniques,the only thought that ran through his mind was to retreat until he could find an opening,if the mad blondE could run out of chakra so he thought or clay if he could,he had a chance of winning,and a wider field as he stepped onto the grass.

The bombs weren't to far behind as they reached his side,the devil hunter didn't flinch or move as the explosion left a resounding thunder sound and a large smoke clearing.

There was a large crater as Deidara drew closer to the end of the bridge,he smirked with a different tone but frowned when he found only the crater.

"At least there should be something left behind,hmm".

Vergil heaved a large ray of air as he struggled to breath on the tree,his cloth was now torn from the top,leaving his chest open with his pants and boots still on,his hair were already falling into bangs over his head as his abs now shown.

"His clay is really strong",he said silently as his injuries started to heal,he was lucky he got out quickly enough,or else there could have been bigger injuries,he got a slash on his neck and some bruises on his chest which were already healing up.

Deidara noticed the devil huter on the tree and quickly threw another array of small clay-bombs towards his area,"Katsu!".

Vergil grunted again as he jumped into higher ground and off the tree as quickly as he could,narrowly dodging the blast which destroyed the tree and some other ones.

Deidara saw the hunter as he jumpe and quickly gave chase as he threw another set of bombs towards some specific areas,"Hehehe,you can't escape this time!".

Vergil realized he was trapped as there was a bomb ever ywhere surrounding him,he just grunted again when he noticed another clay crawl on him,he just began to analyze the situation,since Deidara hasn't yelled yet.

He noticed the Akatsuki rep running to the bridge as he threw a almost 40 feet tall clay human-like bomb over the field,now he got why he said "You can't escape this time".

Deidara threw the massive clay bomb and smirked,"I'm at a great risk of using it,I've ran outta clay and chakra,if this doesn't kill him...no,my art is the greatest,it will kill him".

"Katsu!".

The next chapter shall be a flashback on the Sparda family(with Kushina) and revealing on what is troubling Naruto,I hope I pleased,till next time.

I love reviews,please RR


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A NEW HISTORY

He walked gently through the bushes not giving a single word and not asking once where the hell they were headed to.

He just scribbled on and was happy with how he was way behind the crew,he had his little sword his father made to protect himself in case shit happened.

"Hey Verge!,you better hurry up!".

Vergil just sighed,this was the kind of thing he hated,Dante coming back to tell him to hurry up,he is the older twin right?!.

Vergil didn't talk he just mumbled something under his breath and kept on walking,he looked 15 and was about 6feet tall,he had his hair packed up as usual but there were more bangs coming down covering his eye,he had a downcasted look on his face and didn't smile.

He wore a sleeveless blue hoodie and left the hood not on his head,he had black fitted pants and a little sword on his back for any activity.

Dante had the same sword on his back,it was small and also big enough for their age,Dante had his brushed down but it was a bit much more than normal as it brushed through his eyes,he also had a hoodie but it was longsleeved with the same pants.

"Whatever,suit yourself",Dante said quickly as he rushed forward.

Vergil still didn't flinch as he scurried around,"I wonder why dad gave us the same swords,I prefer a Katana!".

# EBirTH

"We're finally here".

Sparda heaved a sigh of relief as he looked around in the village,the family had decided to spend the summer in the Elemental Countries after an invitation from a man named Hiruzen Sarutobi,a long-time friend of sparda.

Sparda wore his trademark clothes,but it was a simple sleeveless purple coat and black pants,he had his brushed up with only one bang coming don to his forehead,different from Vergil's.

He had a guitar case strapped to his back,and next to him were his three kids,surprisingly Eva decided not to come,since she was so held up at her work.

Kushina laid beautiful as she always was,her red hair reaching her waist,she wore a simple white top and red pants with a light smile on her face she looked at her dad.

"Hmm,I hope this place doesn't end up being boring",Dante said as he folded his arms,he had his sleeves rolled up a bit revealing a black cloth he wore under.

Sparda just sighed,even though the kids were fun to be with sometimes,they were also hell,having to walk all the way down here from the Elemental Countries bus-stop was like hell,the first time he did it,it wasn't that bad,but this time was even worse with the kids.

He knelt down and scrubbed through Dante's hair,"Don't worry son,it'll get better,trust me",Sparda said with a slight smirk,he got the invitation because of Konoha was in war,he knew how Dante and Vergil loved the thrill of near death experiences,especially the time when they went on that rollercoaster,brrh.

Dante was screaming for his life while Kushina joined him,but in a more happy tone,Vergil didn't flinch as the ride went on,Dante always seemed to regret that moment but Vergil kept on reminding him whenever Dante troubled him.

"That's what you always say Dad,and stop treating me like I'm 13,we know you're tall,jeez".

Sparda grunted but kept his smile when a familiar voice took him from his reply.

"Antonio Sparda,been a while".

The white-haired man stood straight and stretched out his hand for a friendly handshake with his old-timer.

"Hiruzen-Sama,true,how's it been?".

"Well,you know,all the same,Hey kids".

Kushina waved her hands as she smiled happily,Vergil just grunted and bowed his head a little while Dante greeted with a smirk.

"Hey old man".

Sparda and Vergil couldn't help but sweat drop,while Kushina just giggled at the little boy standing beside Hiruzen.

"Hi dante,my bad,Minato meet the Spardas".

The blonde kid just waved his hands with a cheerful smile,he wore a white zipper and black pants,he had a lot of yellow hair,he was as tall as Dante but a little bit shorter.

"Hello,welcome to Konoha".

"Blaah,he has a more creepy smile than Kushina",Dante said with disgust as he placed a hand on his hip,quickly receiving a glare from his younger sister which made him quickly disappear to Vergil's side.

"How about Minato show the kids around while we catch up on old times Sparda",Hiruzen said with a sigh as he walked with Sparda quickly following him,"see you soon kids".

Dante looked around,getting more bored by the minute,"So what now?".

"He said you should show us around,might doing that?",Vergil said coldly as he looked around the village,"And why exactly do you guys call this place a village?,its more like a city".

Dante scoffed,"No way Verge,its not like a city if it doesn't have Pizza".

"Don't call me that Dante".

Dante just scoffed,disappointed in the No Pizza village,he was about to pass out after different thoughts of non-pizza activities cleared his mind.

"Without Pizza...I'm...I'm".

"Hey,there's a Pizza and Ramen Stack in the village,I could take you guys there",Minato said lightly as he smiled at the kids when Dante's hand suddenly went over his neck.

"You like Pizza?".

"A lot".

"I have a feeling we're gonna be good friends,and this is the most wonderful village I've ever seen".

"You can't get Pizza here Dante,Minato,just take us to where we're staying".

"Yes I can Verge".

"Call me that name one more time and I'll...".

"Ab ab ab aba,shut up Verge".

Within seconds of time,there was a large 'clang' sound,Vergil attacked Dante with ease,with not one emotion on his face,Dante on the other hand also blocked with his sword,with a familiar smirk hanging on his face.

"You guys should stop!".

"Huh?".

"Hmm".

Vergil just sighed as he laid his sword back into its sheath on his back,Dante just grunted and grabbed Minato,"come on,let's go".

"Don't worry Vergil-San,I just don't like when you guys are...you know,fighting".

"I know Kushina,I'm sorry",Vergil said calmly,he deeply loved his family and had an even deeper love for Kushina and Dante,he always listened to whatever she said,and she could be really scary sometimes.

"Thanks Vergil-san!",She said lightly as she gave her white-haired brother a kiss on the cheek and followed Dante and Minato while urging Vergil to follow her.

Vergil was about to crack a smile,but it went away as he started following his siblings.

He kept on analyzing on why their dad brought them here,and arranged a very tough training schedule for them,if not for timely teamwork between the three,they would have barely made it out alive.

There must be something going on,Sparda gave them training sessions on how to fight multiple enemies and the only place you fight multiple enemies is...on the field of war.

Vergil quickly caught up with the others and found them in a restaurant named "Ichiraku's Ramen&amp;Pizza",he just sighed as he watched Dante eat another large amount of Pepperoni Pizza,guess he'll have to pay up again,he thought as he smirked,yes,he truly loved them.

"Come on Verge,come and have a slice",Dante said with a mouth full of Pizza.

That ruined the mood,he didn't show his anger,he just calmed down and walked to the stands,he noticed Minato and Kushina were both giggling,and he got a little weird by this,he noticed Kushina awfully smiling everytime since they arrived the village two minutes ago.

He sat down and just placed his hands under his jaw as he placed them on the table,forgetting the people around him,and once again thinking,not analyzing,but feeling the tingle of holding his sword,he just smirked at the thought.

"Verge?".

"Argh Kami".

# EBirTH

Sparda walked up and down in the Hokage's office,they'd been talking about the recent war that was going on between the Countries,he knew he was coming for war,but he never knew his kids would be fighting.

"Calm down Antonio,let's talk this out",Danzo said with a light smile on his face,he knew Sparda from the last time he visited the village,they never got along fine,never did,never will.

"Let me be Danzo",Sparda said with a glare,his voice giving them all a chill down their spine.

"Anthony,your kids are prodigies,at least look at Vergil,that kid could take out most of our Ninjas,you'll see,nothing bad could happen to them if they team up,I'll add some other Ninjas to their team",Hiruzen said as he placed his head on his hand,all on the table with a serious face.

"Please Sparda".

Sparda just sighed and calmed down a bit,he clearly listened to Hiruzen and knew his Ninjas well,most of them prodigies themselves,"Okay,I agree,what's the next mission they'll be given,and who's on their teams?".

Hiruzen smiled a little and brought out files on different Ninjas,"The land of stone are planning to destroy our camp on the borders,if they do,it'll be a major blow,their last attack gave us their location,but we lost many Ninjas,we were hoping on sending a team that will take out the camp with some special items".

Sparda listened carefully,"so the teams?".

"There will be two teams,one goes to the camp to plant bombs in specific areas while the other one takes out the standby camp".

"The first team will consist of Vergil,Kushina Kakashi,while the other team will be of Dante,Minato,Kurenai and Asuma".

Sparda just smirked,having a lot of faith in his children,"and then I'll be doing what?".

"You'll be serving Pizza".

Sparda sweat dropped,"You're joking right?".

"You're fast,agile and strong,perfect for Pizza delivering".

Sparda's face went blank while Hiruzen laughed his butt out Sparda couldn't resist and he started to chuckle,giving a glare to the frowning Danzo.

"Foolish Sparda,at least now I know that your children are in the village,with those special genes of theirs,they could be good to my foundation".

# EBirTH

"Hmm,that sure was some Pizza",Dante said licking his lips as they walked.

"A lot that I had to pay for",Vergil said in his same cold emotionless voice.

"Hey!,don't act like you didn't eat!",the younger twin said as he pointed a hand towards Vergil's forehead.

"A slice of Pizza doesn't count,I still paid",the older twin said,not taking his gaze off the road,leaving a little Dante with a grunt,getting angrier by the minute.

"No need to worry Dante,if you complete missions,you could get money",Minato said with a smile,leaving Kushina giggling as she clung to Vergil.

Dante smirked evilly and walked up to Minato,"You are a really cool guy...but your smile still creeps me out".

"What is it Kushina?",he said as she laid her head on his shoulder,feeling his body.

Vergil left a quirked eyebrow as he looked at Kushina cuddle him,he felt satisfied and his boiling anger calmed down as he looked at his beautiful younger sister as she smiled at Minato.

Vergil noticed the high chemistry,even though Minato wasn't looking at her now,he still had to pay for the slice of Pizza that fell down when he was staring at his red-haired sister,Dante and Vergil just looked at each other in a cool collected way,before Dante spoilt the moment with a smirk and raising his two eyebrows.

"You like him,right Kushina?".

Kushina's face went red than her hair as she punched her older's brother shoulder chuckling a bit before calming down and resting back on his shoulder.

"Well,Vergil-San,he looks cute,but he also looks weak and fragile,not as strong as us".

Vergil just held a cute little smile as he chuckled a bit,he smiled and agreed with her silently before talking again.

"You know we are different from him Kushina,our genes are...different".

"Don't say that Vergil-San,I saw you use Yamato to defeat those rubber dummies easily,even Dante couldn't destroy it,and then you cut them all with about two moves of your sword!".

"Now you're just exaggerating Kushina".

She didn't mind what her brother said and just clung on to him more.

"So a S-Rank mission will get about how much?",Dante said as he walked alongside his new blonde friend,his hands in his pocket with his voice not sounding that excited.

"About 10,00 yen".

Dante's eyes clanked and went down with some dollars replacing it,"I'm gonna be so rich when I go for missions".

"S-Rank missions ain't no small work,its always very hard and is usually signed to the Jounins,you sure you strong enough for it?".

"We're strong enough for it,I bet dad's signing us for a mission right now",the white-haired twin said as he crossed his hands.

Minato's smile went down a bit,Vergil who had been examining him noticed it and quickly asked his hanging question.

"Minato,can I ask a question?".

Minato nodded realizing how serious Vergil looked ever since he arrived the village,they were all cool to be with especially their sister,he knew about the ongoing war but didn't think they were her to help,Konoha were downing a bit,and the Third was looking to change that by calling this kids and their father.

He was hoping on seeing what they could do,he'd seen it inside Vergil after he attacked Dante,he was pretty fast with the sword.

"Sure Vergil".

Vergil patted Kushina's hair and walked up to meet with the yellow-haired kid,"What's going on?",he put the question making it straight and clear with his cold voice and not looking at Minato.

"What do you mean?".

"You know what I mean".

Minato heaved a sigh and started to explain the happenings in the village,"There's a war going on".

"Between who?",Vergil said quickly,keeping his eyes anywhere but Minato's face.

"Everybody,especially the Hidden Stone".

"Wait,there's a Stone Hidden in where now?",Dante said quickly jumping in the conversation,he raised his neck between the two,only meeting total silence and Minato's smile.

Dante just eyed the two and went back to Kushina.

"Hiruzen told me he was asking for reinforcements from close friends from the west and around the world,I can see that your father is older and has more weapons,but you guys look to young to partake in a war".

Vergil just scoffed,"And how sure are you about that?".

Minato quirked an eyebrow and looked at Vergil,he looked 13 and they were the same height,Vergil just some inches above him,"How sure are you that you can fight?,we could train tomorrow".

"Sure,I bet my dad would wanna train also,where do we do that?".

"I'll come and pick you guys up to take you to the Team7 Training ground,I'll be at your house around 8".

"Done then,so where are we going now?".

"Your home".

# EBirTH

"I'd rather not get in touch with them,Sparda's a great fighter and he once defeated my father",Kakashi said to Guy,not much interest in his tone.

"Yosh!,It doesn't matter,I'll go and invite them for training tomorrow!,and I'll dEfeat them!",Guy said loudly as he gave Kakashi his nice guy pose.

"I feared that would happen,I'm sure they won't have your time",Kakashi said in a more montone voice.

Guy got disgusted by Kakashi's cool tone,and just gave a last pose before running off.

Kakashi just sighed,but surprisingly had a smirk on,"It won't be to bad to have a brawl with them",he looked like he was around 11.

# EBirTH

Sparda walked home gently not really minding anything beside him,he decided to pass a lonely road,the road to the Uchiha Compound,although he wasn't going there.

"To Hell with Danzo,I know he's gonna try and use my kids for his stupid Foundation and Experiments",he thought with a frown as he walked.

The kids all knew they were half-devils,but not by him telling them,they found out by themselves when they did the extraordinary,Dante punched a wall and the whole fence fell down when he was 8.

Sparda blindly tried to explain but the twin just said he understood,leaving Sparda with a calmed down look,Vergil on the other hand always knew,he decided to try it out and ran around the house with amazing speed,he then appeared on the roof of their mansion.

Kushina on the other hand had a difference between them,Vergil and Dante were like Sparda,while Kushina was like more like Eva,she was always calm and sweet,but was an even scarier demon whenever she was frustrated.

Sparda realized a tail always growing at her back whenever she got frustrated,he then did the craziest thing one day.

He encouraged Dante to frustrate the life out of Kushina by making the house dirty when she was to clean up,she got so annoyed that she grew a tail,whiskers and claws with a more demonic look,it took Sparda to hold her and calm down afterwards.

He had amazing kids,he knew that,it was tough to get to them sometimes,but whenever he did,it was always worth it.

"Anthony Sparda".

Sparda felt the weird sensation of the mad man without looking back,he just grunted and got a little annoyed but calmed down and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want Danzo?".

Danzo didn't move,he just looked at Sparda in disgust,annoyed at him having so much power and still not doing anything about using it.

"I'm gonna say this in all honesty and will be quick about it",Danzo said as he removed the bandages from his eyes.

"You want my power?,I'm sorry Danzo you can have it,and don't bother about fighting me,I'll beat you to a pulp so I'll just leave you",Sparda said gently as he continued walking.

Danzo got enraged and threw some Kunais and Shurikens at his position,only for it to be deflected back to him,he flipped out of harms way and landed with dust rising,he looked at Sparda's position and found no one there much to his frustration.

"Hmm,if you won't lend me your power,I'll just have to go out of the box",Danzo mumbled with an evil smirk forming on his face.

# EBirTH

"I bet we're gonna be living in a crappy house",Dante whined with a bored tone as he walked,he got creeped out by the weird looks everyone was giving them,he'd heard overheard them saying things like:

"Aawn,little kids carrying swords".

Dante clearly thought the villagers were stupid.

Vergil on the other hand still wasn't interested anything except seeing how he'd fair against Minato,he was hoping his dad would let them go for some battles or at least some missions.

"Actually,you guys have an amazing house",Minato said with a confused look leaving the twins with "Say what?" look,Dante was clearly confused while Vergil just gave him a straight face blowing some air up to his bangs.

Kushina also looked a bit dumbfounded,"What do you mean?,with what I've seen in this village,I don't think our house could be that good".

Minato waved for them to continue walking as he explained,"According to Hiruzen,the first time Sparda came here,he did a big favor in eradicating mysterious creatures".

This sentence left Dante with a big smirk,Vergil also followed him,but not as big as Dante's.

"So Konoha paid him largely,then built a mansion for him in a remote Location".

"Woah,cool!",Dante said with an excited tone,"Maybe dad was right,this place could turn out really cool".

"That does sound pretty cool",Vergil said with his normal tone,but with a little sound of happiness,which left everyone surprised,"What?",he asked dumbfounded.

Kushina giggled,"You sounded a bit happy,I am happy anyway!".

Vergil just scoffed and then chuckled,"So what are the features of the house?",Vergil asked curiously.

"Well,its pretty awesome,its about 20 acres big with a large house,there are three training grounds,a large Guest Room with according to Lord Hokage over 160 rooms".

"Hell yeah,cool!",Dante exclaimed as he smiled.

"Minato,would you like to spar sometime?",Vergil asked coldly keeping his gaze on the road.

"Sure,I'd like too see you guys in battle...does...Kushina battle also?",Minato asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Vergil turned his gaze to Minato,then smirked,"she's a very strong battler,dad taught us some of you guys Ninja skills,but I hope on learning from you".

Minato nodded with his cheerful smile,"I'll try my best,we should get to the house in no time,I'll come over to train tomorrow around maybe 9".

Vergil nodded with his smirk washing off as they reached a street which looked much like an estate,there was a dead end with a gate there and some Ninjas as guard,there was tall Tower with some Ninjas in it also.

"Well,were here".

"This...is the house?".

"Naah,there are other houses,but its in here anyway",Minato said as they walked on.

"Hey,where do you think you're going to,this is restricted area",one of the Ninjas said as he stopped the kids.

"I feared this will happen",Dante said as he prepared to grab his trusty sword,Vergil doing the same.

Kushina just touched both their shoulders,"There's no need of force here Vergil,Dante,sir,we're here on Lord Hiruzen orders".

"Lord Hiruzen can't just order kids to come".

Vergil sighed and walked to the man,"My name is Vergil Sparda,familiar with that name?",he said with his emotionless tone,since he was getting angered by the minute.

The Ninja nodded,sensing the seriousness in his voice and the Last Name,he signaled the other Ninja to open the gate.

They walked past the guards as the Ninja ran to them again,"But you need a pass to go through here sir".

Dante smirked and gave him a middle finger,"Is that enough?".

"What does it mean?",the Ninja asked dumbfounded.

Kushina quickly ran up to Dante and held his hand down,"its a polite way of saying we don't have a pass",she said blatantly as she kicked Dante away.

The Ninja just sweat dropped and went back to his post.

They kept on walking,passing different beautiful compounds,the Estate according to Minato was around 200 acres.

It was pretty large and had a park at the middle,it was a long lane down and they had to pass the park to reach their house.

Some people peeped out of their different houses to peep at the new faces coming to their residence.

"So this war,who has a better chance of winning?",Vergil asked,trying to break the silence.

"I don't know seriously,we have lost a lot of soldiers though".

Vergil sighed and kept mute,but was on guard when someone with a dog-like mask appeared.

"Minato".

"What is it?",Minato said as he stopped.

"Lord Third wishes for you to come and train tomorrow at the House Of Sparda,",the ANBU ninja said,"he conducts the test for them",he completed.

Minato nodded and discharged the the Ninja,"you guys will get to meet other Ninjas tomorrow,it should be fun".

Dante smirked and was already thinking on how crazy the day would be.

# EBirTH

There was a dark alley,the village is not known but there were two voices there,who were executives.

"We shall conquer Konoha".

"But how exactly?",the voice sounded more tensed than the last one,"We are having this monster attacks on our soldiers,let's sort that out first!",he completed.

"You fools".

The two voices startled with a gasp,"What the...who are you,how did you get pass the guards?",he said as he moved back a bit.

The figure was dark,not revealing his face,only a frame of his body,he looked very tall and then he suddenly started to float releasing large wings as he did.

"You will get to know me,but now,I will help you".

# EBirTH

Kurenai threw three more Kunais at the target as she started to breath heavily.

"Kurenai,calm down,you've practiced enough for today",Asuma said as he watched her,he didn't really care about the practice,he just loved looking at her.

Kurenai shook her head and brought out more Kunais,"No,not yet",she threw it once more nailing everything,she then smiled as Asuma smirked at her.

She ran over to Asuma and hugged him as she laid her head on his chest,"see,if I didn't continue,I wouldn't have gotten it".

"Hello Asuma,Kurenai".

"Minato,how are you?",Kurenai and Asuma chorused as they waved at the blonde.

"Why are you guys so early?,I've never seen you come this early since the Chunin Exams".

"We're just practicing on our Kunai targets",Kurenai said with a smile.

"What do you mean we?",Asuma said as he Kurenai 'shooshed' him and waved at Minato again,"well,we'll be going now".

Minato waved as the Sparda's entered the training ground,Dante was wearing a light red sleeveless top leaving his arms showing and black pants.

Vergil had the same blue sleeveless top and black pants,while Kushina had a light purple top with black linings on the arms and black track pants.

"Minato?".

"Oh yes",Minato said as he looked at the Spardas,"This are the Spardas,Dante Vergil and Kushina,we were asked to come and train and I should show them the basics of the abilities of Ninja",he completed.

Asuma smirked and looked at them,"Sure they are up for it?".

"I'm pretty sure we're up for it",Kushina said with a smirk.

Asuma looked at Kurenai,"go on,I'll come and meet you later",Kurenai nodded and went.

"Let's see I'll like to accompany the training,what are you starting with?",Asuma said as he clapped his hands.

"Well,I was planning on seeing how good they are with Kenjustu",Minato said as he walked deeper into the field.

"Minato,our duel?",Vergil said with his emotionless face.

Minato smiled as a Kunai droppe out of his sleeve and into his hand,"Yeah,true,let's get on then".

Vergil walked to the opposite side of Minato and took a battle stance.

"I seriously don't know who's gonna win",Dante said with a smirk,expecting much entertainment.

"That's because there's nobody to bet with brother Dante",Kushina said as she scoffed.

"Well,Minato's our fastest Ninja".

Dante looked at his side and saw a Konoha Nin wearing the standard green top and black pants,he had a young face and white hair with blue linings on it.

"We'll see about that".

Vergil removed his sword and charged at Minato,with Minato doing the same thing as he threw a Kunai towards Vergil.

The flashback is gonna have over three chapters before I go back to the main story,and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Nephillim :"Heyo,This is me with another chapter of Devil May Cry:# EBirTH,and I see that I've not been getting much reviews :(,but its okay I'm having fun writing I've always wanted to have my own story".

Dante scoffs : "Dude,you know that's a really abnormal name to give yourself,and what the hell am I doing here?".

Nephillim smiles : "Well Dante,I decided to bring you out of the story since my reviewers are now asking questions"

Dante nods : "Okay,wait what?"

Silence

Dante : "but I'm gonna get paid with lots of pizzas right?".

Nephillim tilts his head : "what's a 'Pizza'?".

Dante sweatdrops :"Oh GOD!".

Nephillim chuckles : "Anyway,since I have some questions,Dante here will be answering them for me,and another person for another chapter,and yes you'll get your pizza".

Dante smiles :"Okay,but I warn you kid,I have some bad sides".

Nephillim smiles :"No problem,now for the first review.

Melisa"Cool Cool Cool,not bad,anyway please update faster and don't disappoint me!.

Anyway,I have some questions for youNeph.

Is there any created devil arm for the crew?,if there is please please mention them.

And I've not seen Naruto show any signs of his demonic part coming out?".

Dante looks at his script and looks at Nephillim.

Nephillim urges him on.

Dante looks at the audience and stabs the script with Rebellion :"Naah,no way I'm saying that,Dear Melisa my reply is yes,there will be other devil arms for Naruto and I and my...brother of mine,and they are,Naruto can control his demonic side and what you saw at the fight against Baul"

"He just used the power of Trickster,and he also made Trickster himself with some help from me,his demonic side...you shall see soon".

Dante hits the table and lays down with his legs on the table.

Nephillim:"Dude!,I just cleaned that!".

Dante:"Told ya I have bad sides".

Nephillim sighs: "anyway,next review please?".

phantom "Hey,cool flashback,not bad for a starter,you still have a lot to work on though,like a lot.

I'd give the story a 60/100,but continue and don't forget your avatar story,its cool also.:)

And now I have a question,and except more questions from me as the story progresses.

What exactly is Kushina?

And the war that is going on within Konoha and all,can you explain it?

Thank you,and work on your mistakes!.

Later"

Nephillim: "well,first of all,thanks for the rating,Dante?".

Dante crosses his arms :" Uh-huh Neph,I except Pizza after I answer a review".

Nephillim frowns :"Well,for 'that' answer you get a slice of Pizza",Hands over slice of Pepperoni Pizza.

Dante hurriedly grabs it and sends it down his gullet,then farts and rockets off into space.

Nephillim chuckles.

Dante :"You're...SO DEAD WHEN I COME BACK".

Nephillim:"so Phantom,yes my answers are...the war,is a normal war,but it is being fueled by a not yet revealed bad guy,and its going on only between Konoha and The Hidden Mist".

Nephillim :"And Kushina's a ...well,I'll give you a hint,she's a demon wolf".

Dante :"I think you just gave him the whole tip you idiot".

Nephillim : "I wanna see you give a better hint!".

Dante jumps back with an annoyed face :"I got a hint for you bastard,sending me into space by my most loved food and having a bigger mouth than me!".

Nephillim : "And that's a hint on what exactly old man?".

Dante smirks :"Calling me old",he then brings out his trusty hand guns and fires on the legs of Nephillim before firing right beside his ear leaving him unconscious.

Dante keeps his guns and looks at the screen : "Yeah I'm putting the fucking disclaimer!" He shouts as he slashes the screen.

DISVLAIMER: Nephillim does not own Devil May Cry or Naruto,but he does own some techniques and characters used here.

Special Thanks to Jrizzie who's co-writing the story!

Chapter 7: A New History 2

Vergil flipped in the air in acrobatic style,he landed with heavy breaths and looked on to Minato who was breathing slightly lighter.

"Father did teach us some moves on the Ninja,I should be able to execute some through my lightning affinity",Vergil made some moves and then dashed at Minato with amazing speeds.

"He's pretty strong and very fast,but he shouldn't be able to match up with my speed,I'll have to watch out for any surprises,so to not be surprised".

Minato stepped forward also and dashed forward in amazing speed also as he threw his Kunais around towards Vergil as everything slowed down,"He used this...I don't what the hell it is...he used this earlier,I'll have to go out of this area once again".

Minato teleported to another part of the field as the audience increased,Asuma the Hokage,Anthony and the white-haired boy named Itasuki Uchiha.

Kushina just kept on giggling as she watched the battle,leaving Dante a bit grumpy,but he kept it in because he was enjoying the match.

"So you haven't given them your swords yet?",The Hokage asked as he sat down on the smooth grass.

"I'm waiting till they will deserve it",Sparda said as he leaned on a tree,watching the battle.

"I bet they'll need it later in the sword,they are both natural at the usage of both of the swords,I bet Vergil's already calling Yamato,I can feel it cause he's clearly in a tough situation".

"Yes,I can see that Vergil's as fast as Minato,not really though,but I have seen you use that technique before anyway".

Sparda just nodded with a grunt,the faithful sword Yamato tied to his side.

Minato stood up and started running towards Vergil,grabbing his Kunai on the way.

Vergil made some hand seals as he kept his cold face on.

Minato looked surprised but kept on running,"I thought he didn't know any Ninja techniques,slimy bastard",he said as he smirked.

Vergil gasped as Minato appeared at his back,he quickly jumped away,Minato wasn't wasting any time as he lunged forward and held the Kunai up at his face,Vergil dodged it and they engaged themsleves in a crazy superfast Taijutsu spray.

No one touched anyone as they continued to fight,Vergil then kicked Minato and formed a backflip with it as he formed some hand seals.

Minato thought it was a trick and ran at him,but jumped away when Vergil's body started to generate Lightning.

"Well at least he's starting to get serious",Minato said as Vergil smirked,Minato let out a gasp,"I haven't seen him even smile a bit".

Vergil waved a hand as a spray of Lightning bolted at where Minato stood,Minato quickly stood and started running sideways as the Lightning followed him,Minato quickly thought and then threw a Kunai away a the Lightning caused a big explosion.

There was a long silence as Dante silently muttered,"Fucking Vergil he killed the poor boy!".

The Lightning around Vergil disappeared as he started to breath heavily,he got on a knee as his smirk died off,"Yep,looks like you're out".

Vergil just sighed as Minato's cold Kunai laid on his neck,"You're pretty fast".

"Thanks,its a technique I developed",Minato said as he spun the Kunai and kept it in a pouch,"I figured you didn't use your sword,maybe that's why it was kinda easy".

Vergil nodded and looked away,he noticed there were more Ninjas now and got annoyed,"Yeah,this sword is just for the time being",he said as he walked towards Dante.

"Looks like you got ass kicked by a Featherweight ninja Verge".

Vergil boiled with anger as he reached Dante's side,but didn't wanna breakout a fight as he reached his siblings side.

"Dante,I'd like to see you fight one of them",he said gently.

Dante just got annoyed and walked to Vergil's front,"and what exactly do you mean by that?".

"His Kunais are fucking heavy,and don't judge him by his looks,it was not easy slashing at one Kunai",Vergil said coldly as everyone started to look at them.

"Oh boy,this is not good",Sparda muttered silently.

"So?,I could still beat them,and you know that!",Dante said as he got a hand on his sword.

"Hey...Dante,we're up next",Asuma said as he walked to the field leaving a smirk on the twins face,"Kick his ass",Vergil said coldly as Dante nodded,"Why didn't you call Yamato?".

"I didn't want to",Vergil said and looked away,"You can call Rebellion if you want to,don't underestimate these Ninjas Bro",Vergil said as he punched Dante lightly,"Now go".

Dante smiled and walked to the field walking to the opposite side of Asuma,who was getting warmed as he took a stance.

"Emm,all I wanna say is,my brother there,lost his mood,don't expect the same from me,I'm like an all out Battle Tank",Dante said as he just stood straight.

"What's a battle tank?",Asuma asked innocently as he looked at the younger twin.

"Anthony,is Dante stronger than Vergil?",Hiruzen asked gently as he wondered.

"According to my research on both of them",Sparda started as he slowly grinned,"He's crazy".

"Yeah I was expecting that,let's get this started then!",Dante said as he amazingly sped to Asuma,who wasn't expecting this much speed as he blocked one ôf Dante's punch and got into a stance,he suddenly felt weak and realized there was a lot of power in the punch leaving a smirk on Dante's face.

Dante immediately attacked again,lifting his right leg to kick Asuma's right leg,but Asuma quickly raised it and pushed Dante and himself back.

Dante slid on his knees and immediately used the same speed again(note,its not Trickster,not yet,he's just really fast).

Asuma managed to get out of the way but wasn't in for a straight punch to the tummy,Asuma gasped as he was about to fall on his knees when another uppercut sent him flying a long distance.

Dante cracked his neck as he let his right hand hang out to his left side,"Hey,come on,make this a tough fight and use some of those techniques of yours!",Dante said as he slowly walked to Asuma.

"Hmm,pretty tougher guy,if he want a fight okay then",Asuma said as he stood up,wiping his lip of the blood that dropped,he stood up and started forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Multiple Fireballs!".

Dante tilted his head as Asuma released different fireballs in all directions towards him,he just waited for the heat to reach him,he then smirked as it overwhelmed him.

"No,he's too fast,he'll have escaped,I should be ready",Asuma said as Dante suddenly popped up beside him,"I knew it".

Asuma quickly went in for a series of punches as Dante bled from his lips,still having a smirk.

"Wow,I've never seen a spar this...bloody",the white-haired man said beside Vergil.

"The fool,he's just pleasing Dante,he's so dead",Vergil said as he pleasantly watched Dante.

Dante cracked his neck again,"Good,its getting tough,now for me to end it!",Dante stretched out his hands towards Sparda as Rebellion laid beside the man.

The sword started to shake and it suddenly flew towards him leaving everyone and Asuma shocked,"I'll need Rebellion to do it".

Rebellion stuck to his hand and he held it over his neck as Asuma retreated,"Dante,how do you plan on ending this one?",Rebellion whispered into his head.

"Tenth Technique,Lightning Drive,GO!",Dante shouted as he swiped Rebellion Horizontally and Vertically,the slashes were long as they sped towards Asuma.

Dante looked towards Vergil and shouted loudly,"Hey you!,join the fight!".

The white haired man beside Vergil smirked as he immediately put an innocent look on his face when his attack exploded,"I knew Asuma wouldn't be able to take him alone,time to entertain yourself Scott".

The man now named scott ran into the field as he formed hand seals,"Fie Style :Great Fireball Technique!",he had two black gloves with his thumb and index finger with no cover.

The fire raged towards Dante as he raced towards Asuma when he suddenly noticed Dante running beside him,"Never give up huh?,how about we have a decent fight while Asuma gets better?".

Dante scoffed as they both slid to stop,"Sure",he effortlessly said as they looked at each other,Dante carefully kept Rebellion on his back while still being on alert.

"Flick",Scott said silently as he suddenly disappeared and appeared at Dante's side in the air as he landed a punch on Dante's face sending him rolling into the air.

He quickly formed more hand seals as fire covered him his arm,he retreated his arm,getting ready to release a devastating punch if Dante got on the ground.

Surprisingly enough,Dante disappeared in a red blur some miles away from Scott,"Hey,what's your name mate?",he said with a british accent(yeah,he does).

Dante thought for some time as he held Rebellion,"My name's Dante,and you're lucky your from Konoha!",he said as he ran towards the Ninja.

Scott smirked and did the same as a light Katana appeared in his hand,charging straight at Dante,they both jumped some feet away from each other as they slashed and passed.

Dante landed and held his tummy,bleeding from his side,he ignored it as it started to heal,he turned his gaze to Rebellion,"Come on,let's get this started!,Fifth Technique,Storm!",he shouted as he suddenly disappeared in Red Blur.

Scott was on alert as held his sword up to his face,Dante suddenly appeared some feet straight away from him and slashed the sword vertically at him,releasing a large shot of black lightning as it flew towards Scott.

Scott started to run side ways as the Lightning got bigger,giving him a problem.

"Sparda,I just got a message,the enemy's attacking today according to reports",Hiruzen said as he stood up.

"Get your kids,I'll gather some Ninjas,meet me at the Hokage tower",he completed as he walked away.

"Copy that",Sparda said as he disappeared and reappeared with his special devil arm in his hand not too far from Dante's technique,he effortlessly slashed it as it disappeared,leaving a large wind to roar around,gaining everyone's attention.

"Okay kids,now your Dear Lord Third told me to deliver a message",he started with a loud and clear voice.

"Oh boy,here we go",Dante,Vergil and Kushina chorused as they got ready for anything that may happen.

"So we all know that we're in a war right?,yes I think we all do,so now the fucking enemies are at Konoha's South and West gate,they'd expect us to divide,and we'll just that,I'm gonna divide you guys into different teams,get ready for the fight of your life".

The Spardas had a very clear smirk,even Vergil was getting happy as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Team 1!,move out immediately to the South Gate,Dante!,Scott!,Asuma!".

"Sir yes sir!",Dante said jokingly as he sheathed Rebellion and ran to Vergil and Kushina's side,"hey,tips for now,don't be surprised,surprise them,where's my coat?",he said as he grabbed his red trench jacket and ran to Scott and Asuma's side.

"You guys ready?",Dante said as he holstered his guns.

"Always been ready,let's go!",Asuma said as they sped out of the field.

"Team 2,the West Gate is far but you're faster,Vergil and Kushina,you shall receive reinforcements soon,get out there and kick ass kids",he said in a soldierly manner as he got some glasses on.

"And Vergil...",Sparda said as he calmed down and walked towards his son who just gazed at him as he was wearing his trench coat.

"You'll need this",he said as he threw Yamato towards his son,leaving a clear smile on Vergil's face as he signaled at Kushina and ran towards the opposite direction.

"Minato,protect the Hokage,you'll be very good at that with your speed".

Minato nodded and disappeared.

"They don't know you'll be coming soon right?",Hiruzen said as he walked towards Vergil with two ANBU guards near him.

"Dante's not gonna need much help,and since he didn't touch Scott for over three minutes,I can trust him,don't know about Asuma though".

Hiruzen chuckled,"Asuma's also a good Ninja,he just didn't wanna mean business with Dante,let's get this started anyway".

Sparda nodded and started walking towards the West Gate when he suddenly came an abrupt stop,"Hiruzen,there are demons out there,I can sense them!".

Hiruzen got a serious face and nodded,understanding the warning,Sparda then continued his walk.

# EBirTH

The trio ran quickly,not too far from the gate as some Ninjas were trying to hold the monstrous creatures,they stood around 6 feet tall and were huge,having tiny wings at their back,with the Ninjas totally failing in stopping them as they slowly entered the village.

"What the hell are those things?",Asuma said as they ran.

"There's no need to worry,Scott you'll be very useful in fighting those things cause of your sword,Asuma evacuate the Ninjas and drop some of your Ninja bombs outside the walls".

"Copy that",they both said as Asuma dispersed while Scott and Dante ran towards the gate,"So got a plan for our side of the war?",Scott asked as he held his Katana in its sheath looking at the demons.

"Simple,we kick ass!",Dante said with a grunt as he lunged into the air,crashing back down with Rebellion and plunging it into the heart of one the monsters.

Scott just chuckled as he faced his own demon,it brought its hands down quickly but he was too fast as he slid down and cut its leg,he stood up and quickly jumped backwards as he spun with the sword in his hand cutting the demon's head.

"Oh yeah,that felt really good!",Scott said as black liquid poured out of the demon as it succumbed to its injuries.

Dante chuckled at the statement as he flew down,firing quickly on different demons,he holstered the guns again and held out Rebellion as he landed like a rocket killing about three demons.

"Hey Dante,how about we have a competition?",Scott shouted as he retreated his Katana from another demon's back.

Dante just shouted back,"You're on then!",he was about to speed up to another demon when an explosion blew it up,he covered his face as he flew back and landed on his knees,he looked at the Gate Tower,he saw Asuma waving at him.

"Fucking watch where you throw those bombs at man!",Scott said as he covered his face from the dust,he opened his eyes and saw a demon ready to slash its claws at him when Dante sped to his front and the black blood spilled from the demon.

"I saved your sorry ass,two points for me",Dante said as he held Rebellion over his head,Scott easily replied,"Nah you don't mate,I have two on the Gate Tower near Asuma".

"Wow,you were in the British Army?",Dante said jokingly as he looked at the tower,knowing pretty well that it couldn't be true.

"British Navy to be precise",Scott said as his turned red with three tomoes in it.

"What the fuck",Dante said as he brought out his guns and started shooting at the oncoming demons,"We are being made,we have to save Asuma's ass,you know how to use these babies right?".

Scott nodded as Dante threw two more guns at Scott who professionally collected it,spun and started shooting.

"Go to the Tower,I'll keep these pricks here!".

"Roger that".

# EBirTH

Vergil and his little sister approached the West Gate,it was pretty deserted when an explosion suddenly blew the gate open.

Vergil and Kushina covered their eyes as Kushina summoned a light sword in her hand,ready for anything.

Vergil removed his hands and saw a bald man walking in,he had a red eye and blue eye,he wore a simple suit as he walked,"So this is the pathetic Village Master told me to get rid off,hmph,I'm disappointed".

"Come on now don't be so quick to judge",Vergil said as he walked sideways,circling the man.

"Oh no,now kids are talking to me,what do you want?",the man said with a Scottish accent.

"You thought Konoha would totally leave the West and go to the South Gate right?,well,we're here now",Vergil said as he faced the man.

The man just scoffed and looked at the Gate,"Sorry kids",he said as he made a signal.

The Spardas looked at the gate,nothing happened for some while,then demons suddenly rushed in.

"Kushina",Vergil suddenly said.

"Well,we meet some other time Lady,Gentleman",the man said as he disappeared.

"Vergil,I'll be fine",she said as she looked at her brother's eyes.

Vergil simply nodded,"Then let's kick ass",she said as she ran towards the demons.

Vergil stretched a bit as he made some moves with Yamato,"Good thing I did some training with you before",he made a click sound as some of the demons spilled black blood.

Kushina smirked and unleashed a rain of bullets on the demons,she holstered her guns and did a cartwheel over a demon while sticking her sword down its throat,she removed her sword and jumped high in the air.

She rolled and started shooting again as Vergil assisted her with Yamato.

And soon they were done,they came together analyzing the situation.

"There wasn't much firepower from the West Gate,it must be a distraction",Kushina said as her sword disappeared.

"They must be looking to attack someone who will likely make Konoha surrender,someone in power".

They looked at each other and chorused,"The Hokage".

# EBirTH

Scott raised his guns higher as he climbed the stairs in the Tower,he soon reached the back of a demon.

It turned and slashed its hand at him,he skillfully climbed the wall and jumped to the stairs and repeatedly shot it,it kept raging on and was coming to him,he fell and sat on the stairs as he shot.

The demon finally died as he stuck his Katana into its head,hethen heard a growling sound,"Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me".

The demon went for a punch,Scott narrowly dodged it as he rolled down the stairs,he pointed the gun and got a clear shot on its head as it fell on its back,he shot repeatedly from its leg up and then holstered the guns and jumped up with his Katana in hand.

He struck the beast's chest with his sword as he breathed heavily,"ah fuck,thank Kami that's over",he stood up and saw Asuma looking at him with his eyes wide open.

"What?,I don't look that bad,only some blood spilled on me",he said as kept the Katana.

"Your...your".

"Ah I know that tone",he said as he jumped,as everything turned slow,he faced back and started to shoot the same demon repeatedly again until he landed.

The demon spilled more blood and it fell down.

"Nice job",Asuma said as he helped him up.

"Easy for you to say mate,let's go help Dante",he said as they ran up.

"Come on,is that all you got?",Dante said as he held Rebellion over his neck,there were some scratches on his body and his right arm sleeve was now torn off.

The demons surrounded him as he glared at them,"Come on,don't be a fucking disappointment,let's go!",he said as he ran,holding Rebellion back.

He soon lunged in the air and silently spoke,"Seventh Technique,Devil Slash",he said as he slashed as he landed,there was a quick bright light as the demon blew up,he stood up and quickly made a backflip,dodging the punch of one of the demons.

He repeatedly shot at them before performing a stinger,pushing the demon on its back,he flew into the air and landed on it with a large explosion as more black blood enveloped.

He came out of the dust as seven more demons ran toward him,he just smirked as he ran towards them,he raised his sword and was about to attack when he was suddenly pushed back by a large explosion.

He crashed into the wall as some bricks fell on him while the demons burnt in black fire.

"Oh my fucking Kami,let's go check Dante out",Scott said as he quickly flicked to the ground and ran to Dante's side as held the gun in a soldier-ready manner.

He reached Dante and pushed the bricks around until he saw his face,Scott then smiled as he pulled him up,Dante then walked to his back.

"Are you okay mate?",Scott said as he suddenly saw another demon rising,he quickly raised his gun and shot it five times on the head,killing it instantly.

Dante looked back,wondering how he was so good with that gun,he then looked back at Scott and noticed his eyes.

"Those eyes of yours,are special",Dante said as he summoned Rebellion to his hands and kept it on his back.

"Looks like we're even then Dante",Scott said as they started walking,when Asuma suddenly ran to them,"Hey,let's go check if the Hokage is safe!".

"Oh fuck,they attacked both gates to spread us thin,they knew Lord Third would send his best Ninjas,and Dante you'll need to explain whatever those things are".

"They are demons,but there was no devil".

"What's the difference?".

"Well,demons are sometimes pathetic,while devils are more powerful and sometimes control the demons",Dante said as he snorted.

"And I smell a devil".

Dante : "Well,that's all for now folks,hope you enjoyed the short chapter the baga managed to put together,and if you're wondering about him,don't,cause he's in the hospital.

Nephillim :"You think so?".

Dante surprisingly startles :"What the hell?,you should be in !".

Nephillim points a gun at Dante :"I'll send you the in...hell!".

Dante : "Been there done that kid".

Nephillim chuckles and holsters gun : "There's a in hell?,cool".

Dante smirks :"Yep,now let's wrap this up shall we kid?".

Nephillim and Dante both climb up the table and point guns at the screen Dante: "hey,give me some Pizzas and Sundaes and I'll show up next time,you ain't half bad".

Nephillim smiles : "You got it then".

"And that's a wrap folks!".


	8. Chapter 8

Nephillim : "its me again back with another chapter!".

Dante: "Finally,you know you only signed for a three months contract,you better don't waste much time and get it over with".

Nephillim :"Sometimes you're no fun too be with".

Vergil : "Get this over with and answer the reviews".

Dante startles:"what the hell!,why is he here?".

Nephillim : "He also signed a contract,a five year contract too be exact".

Dante grunts: "Onto the reviews then".

Nina

Hey!,I LOVE your story,I think you're better than 'some' writers not bad,I have some questions though.

Scott is soo cool,could you give him some devil arms apart from the sword,it sounds kinda lame he's using 'only' a sword.

Thank you

Nephillim : "well,I'll give that question too Dante to answer".

Vergil shakes his head: "How about you answer it"

Nephillim gulps and smiles : "Sure,Dear Nina,Scott WILL get a devil arm later,and I'm still working on writing about other devil arms,thank you".

Dante sighs getting bored : "Next review please".

Melisa

Hello its me again and oh my GOD its a really great chapter,I love scott.

I have some questions for the characters(if they'd like to reply...^_^).

Dante:you're great even when you were a teen,just please act more...grown up with Nephillim.

Vergil:Thank goodness you're not so stuck up as usual,its great how you're not so...emoish.

Anyway,that's all,and will Nero be making an appearance in the story?!.

Till next time,I'll try and make my account my apologies for still reviewing as a guest!.

The three chorus together: "Melisa,finally".

Dante and Nephillim look at Vergil:"What?,you know her".

Vergil shakes his head and glares at the two resulting in innocent faces.

Vergil reads the review and smiles :Wow,thanks I'll...work on it"

Dante sighs and smiles also:"He's a pretty nice kid anyway,and I wasn't this silent when I was young,Neph,I NEED MORE WORDS on my script!".

Nephillim nods :"Done",he picks up a phone and calls the 'World's Best Pizza':"I need two Dozens of Pepperoni Pizza here pronto!".

Dante rolls eyes:"Another fan os Scott,I think you should a contract with him also".

Nephillim smiles:"Sure,Dear Melisa Nero...May make an appearance,trust me he's gonna make a cameo".

Nephillim : "Well,without a further ado,onto the next chapter of # EBirTH!

Chapter 8: A New History 3

Hiruzen dismissed the two ANBU as they disappeared out of sight in his office,he sat down and started arranging the teams that will go for necessary missions when he sensed Sparda's familiar presence.

"Hiruzen,the mission was a success from both teams",Sparda said with not much interest as he sat down,"Vergil and Kushina didn't need my help while Dante and Scott were...Dante and Scott".

Hiruzen chuckled as he heard that,he had been expecting an attack,but didn't expect a demon attack,could the villagers have found a devil?.

"Sparda,let's talk about the recent attack,could there be another new devil in the Elemental Nations?,I've sent ANBU to clean up the demons,this will be a total shock to the villagers",he said as he wrote down the mission for each team.

There was no reply for some time,and then Hiruzen looked up at his friend's face and Sparda just kept staring and didn't make a sound.

Hiruzen was about to talk as he opened his mouth when Sparda immediately raised a hand for him to stop,"Don't talk,they might hear you",he whispered and slowly stood up and walked to the back of the Hokage which was made fully outta glass.

He felt it and rubbed his hand on it,Hiruzen stood up and kept looking at him like he was out of his mind but he didn't talk cause he very well knew Sparda.

Sparda then walked back as he brought out Luce and Ombra in his hands,"Hiruzen,the other attacks were distractions,you're the main target!",he said as he fired at the glass repeatedly.

Hiruzen was startled and moved back but fell into Minato's hands,"Hokage-Sama,we'll protect you".

"You guys are treating me like I'm 'really' old".

"You 'are' old",the two chorused.

Hiruzen stood up,"Thanks for the vote of confidence",he said in a sarcastic way as Minato led him out.

Sparda looked back at the glass and saw that it reformed itself as a man effortlessly came out of the glass,"Antonio Sparda,been a while hasn't it?".

# EBirTH

Scott was once again going through the steps of the Hokage Tower with a gun pointed forward,"Good thing I can use my chakra to charge up this guns,don't need to use much of my Techniques".

He heard a growl and some heavy steps,then there was some battle and a demon was sent crashing down,he looked at the attacker and saw Minato and The Hokage.

"Let's get him out of this tower".

Scott turned back when he heard another growl and started shooting the demons repeatedly,he kept raging down until he saw the door out,he kicked it open and looked around first he signaled Minato and The Third to move when he quickly closed the door again.

Minato was about to shout when there was a large explosion,"Minato,teleport the Hokage to a safe area,I'll deal with her".

MInato nodded and disappeared,Scott stood up and kicked the door open as he held his gun in his usual soldier manner and looked around as he stepped on the open space at the front of the Hokage Tower.

"Hmm,I must say,Konoha has hot Ninjas".

Scott raised his gun when he heard the voice of a woman,he looked around,he couldn't see anyone but he only heard the sound of a whip as he quickly dodged a long large snake as it struck the ground.

He holstered his guns and took a stance as he saw the figure,standing on top of the Hokage Tower,he took a closer with his Sharingan but couldn't get her fully as she jumped down.

He performed a backflip and got out of the way,with the dust clearing he finally saw the figure and realized it was a female.

She walked in a seducive way as Scott raised his gun to her gaze.

"Come on now Ninja,wouldn't wanna hurt a woman like this",she said in a lone voice.

"Yes,I will if I have to,not all beautiful women are nice",Scott said as he holstered his guns and started to walk sideways,still keeping his gaze on her.

"What's your name,and why are you attacking the village with demons?".

The woman just chuckled,she had a large sword on her back and had long blue hair,she wore a simple free red gown,she also had blue eyes.

"Well darling,I will tell you that if you can knock me down",she said in a more seducive way as she banged on her ass and licked her lips.

Scott just smirked,"Well,she ain't that bad,but she's literally bad,so I'm gonna have to go with it",he said as he speedily brought out his handgun and fired a shot.

Scott was surprised when everything suddenly turned slower,the woman had a disappointed face as she just titled her head to dodge the bullet.

She shook her head as everything went back to normal,"I'm disappointed with that,now its my turn",she said as she started to run towards Scott.

"This is not a game ma'am",he said as he grabbed the sword,not yet removing it as he ran towards her,they both jumped and were about to release slashes when Scott noticed something with his Sharingan.

He was on the ground as Minato appeared beside him,"Are you okay Scott?".

"I'm fine",he said as he stood up and realized the woman was still there as she shook her head and stood up,Scott pointed his gun and smirked as he flicked to her back and kept it on her neck.

The woman just chuckled,"You Konoha Ninjas are really fast,not like the other Elemental Nations,but you do know I could just walk out of this situation don't you?".

Minato was on the alert as he spun his Kunai in his hand,but quirked an eyebrow when Scott chuckled.

Minato looked into Scott's eyes and realized they were more different,the tomoes were different and they looked like a star,he knew what this meant,and that it was the Mangeyko Sharingan.

"No you can't this time,I was planning on going easy on you",Scott said with a serious tone,the woman didn't take him seriously and tried to use her technique again when Scott grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground.

He then pointed the gun at her again,"I'm listening".

She scoffed and then smirked,"Its not like I'm in favor of working the Cubans anyway,my name is Mariana,and the plan of our master is world domination starting with the Elemental Nations".

"Wait,what?,the Cubans?,what exactly the fuck are you saying?",Scott said as he looked around in an impatient way.

"Well that was easy,you really don't work with them?,then why did you attack the village?",Minato said,getting a glare from Scott who just scoffed and chuckled.

"Actually,I'm not the main threat...",Mariana said as she took on a scared face and looked behind Minato and Scott.

"He's right at our back right?,well fuck",Scott said as he and Minato sighed,Scott nodded towards Minato,who nodded back and looked at their backs while Scott kept his gaze on Mariana.

"Scott!,she was right!",he said as he saw the man at their front.

"Well,see ya on the other side guys",Mariana said with a laugh as she disappeared.

Scott tried too grab her as she disappeared into thin air,he just shook his head and turned his gaze too their new enemy and Minato,"So,what do you think of him?".

"Well,I seriously don't know".

The man had bald head and wore a simple black straight suit,he had no weapons on him except a book with a strange symbol on it,"Well,he has nothing on him,which gives me the creeps".

Minato chuckled as he spun his Kunai in his hand,"Come on,I thought you Navy boys weren't scared of anything".

"Oh shut up,you know I only received a two year training from my dad",Scott said as he took a fighting stance.

"Yeah,that's enough for you,now let's see what's gonna happen when we try defeat him,you can go",Minato said as he gave Scott a gesture too attack.

Scott shook his head,"Naah,you're the one with the speed,come on go!".

Minato was about to reply when the man chuckled,"are you two gonna keep bickering all day?".

"Bickering?",they both chorused as they each grabbed their weapons tighter,"Mehn,now he's taunting us,he sounds so...badass".

"Scott...you're the bad ass",Minato said,not taking his gaze of the man.

Scott smirked and stood straight,"Yeah,I'm the...wait what?".

"Just let's attack!",Minato whined as he threw his Kunai towards the man.

Scott just shook his head once more,"I could really use some music during my baTtles!",he said as he charged down another wing.

*So Cold_Breaking Benjamin*

The man just chuckled and as he spread his hand wide with the book still in it,Minato wasn't about to find out what he was gonna do and quickly teleported to the Kunai which was now in front of the man.

Everything went slow as Minato and a clone appeared,booth coming in the air with a Rasengan.

The man was pretty surprised at Minato's strength and speed as the Rasengan hit and left a large explosion,Minato was still there as he thrust it onto his shiny head before teleporting away.

Minato and Scott waited for the light too clear,having a little faith that the man was destroyed,but he expressed his fear when something long,like a metal wire suddenly tried too latch on too Scott as he swiftly dodged with a flip into the air.

He wasn't quick enough for the next one as he was slammed into the ground by the hand,Minato looked at the man and realized he had grown metal arms all over his body with each ready too stretch out.

Minato was too busy studying the man as another claw wiped down and tried too swipe him,he quickly jumped and marked it as he jumped into the air to dodge the other claw that now came on him,he kept doing that until he looked at Scott and realized he was unconscious.

Minato got annoyed as he took out 5 Kunais and threw it at different places,he made 5 clones as they all created Large Rasengans,"This will drain me out,but its the last shot I have,I hope for help!".

They all disappeared and reappeared at different angles beside the man,he didn't expect it as the Rasengans made a even larger explosion as Minato flew back and landed on his back.

He breathed heavily as he tried too look at the man,too see if he was shattered too pieces,but was shocked when he saw the man walking towards him,his face was slightly destroyed and so was his body as it released sparks of electricity.

"What the hell are you?",Minato said as she struggled too see.

"That kinda tickled...and what I am...I am".

"Dead metal!".

Minato looked up and saw Dante blasting his way with Ebony and Ivory as he repeatedly shot the man,"Sorry I was late nins",he grabbed his sword from his back,stylishly spun it around and then with lightning speed he yelled,"Stinger",before shooting right at the piece of metal with his sword stabbing him dreadfully.

"And then you're done...oh yeah,not yet!",he yelled once more as he twisted the sword inside of the man until he exploded.

Dante just scoffed and turned his gaze too Minato who was trying too get up but couldn't as he lost consciousness.

"Now I have two too carry,they have both tried today anyway".

# EBirTH

Sparda scouted the village for any more demons after the bodies were cleared out and burnt,the next thing in line now was too find out where the attack came send out an immediate effective counter.

Sparda didn't battle with any demon,but watched Minato and Scott battle the man of metal,he was about too interfere when his son did the honors.

"Dad".

Sparda looked at his back,and saw Vergil walking onto him,he had changed into a simple black under and black track pants after the battle since it was already nearing evening.

"I think I know who attacked Konoha,I saw a symbol on the metal man's book,and then read about the book,it seemingly cannot be opened,but has some special power,the key is lost and is in one of the Elemental Nations".

Sparda held his chin and thought for a while,"So then it must be either be here in Konoha?".

"Actually,according to the book,its not here,its in the Village...Hidden in Mist,which means that's where they'll likely be".

"No,the man didn't look like he fought at full strength,its like they wanted us too have the book".

"Well,then we better start moving",Dante said as he walked up too his family,he had a light white under and black pants,he kept his gun in its holsters on his back.

"I'll talk too the Hokage about it,we now know what's causing the war,I'll read more about the book",Sparda said before walking away gently.

Dante got around his brother and threw his arm around his neck,Vergil got annoyed and glared at Dante.

"What?",he said with little interest.

"Well,I wanted us too have a little fun time together,how about we go for Ramen and Pizza?",Dante said as he looked at the skies.

Vergil's anger lessened as a smile came on,he was touched by this as his smile grew too a reasonable size.

"How's Kushina?",he said as they started walking.

"She's with Minato at the hospital,don't underestimate her,we all care about her,she did fine I bet",he said in a serious attitude.

"And she's safe alone with an injured Ninja?",Vergil asked as he shook his head.

"Yep".

"No".

"Yep-idy-yep".

"I hate you Dante".

"I hate you too bro",Dante said as they both chuckled.

*Music_Fades Off,and plays on the background*

# EBirTH

"Are you sure you're okay?",Kushina asked as she sat down beside Minato,he was on the bed in a pretty jagged form after his battle.

"I'm okay Kushina,there's no need to worry so much",Minato lied as he tried too hide the growing pain.

Kushina just sighed as she viewed his pain,she somehow had the ability too see the pain around others,and she the hurt in Minato's body.

She gathered up courage and grabbed his rib.

"Kushina...what are you doing?",he asked in a pretty scared tone.

"Stopping this hurt of yours!",she said as a bright light came out of her hand and his rib,she closed her eyes and concentrated as Minato grunted trying very hard not to let out a scream.

She was soon through with it as she weakened and was about to fall when she was grabbed by Minato,she faintly opened her eyes and looked at his face as she blushed slightly.

"You're amazing,how did you do that?,I don't feel much pain as before",he said as he looked at her eyes.

"I just have this special ability to notice pain and heal it up,guess I'm lucky",she said as she tried to look away.

"You're not lucky,you're amazing".

Kushina giggled as she looked at his eyes,Minato started coming in closer as she did the same and they ended up kissing.

They broke the kissing up after some while and looked at each other,"Wow,I never knew...this...would",Minato said trying and failing to find words.

Kushina didn't let him talk as she kissed him more.

*Music_Plays(Its alright)and ends*

# EBirTH

Nephillim : "And that's a wrap,I've decided that if this fanfic doesn't get up to 20 reviews,I'll go on a very long hiatus and move to A Legend To Behold which had a lot of reviews on its launch".

Dante growls :"But I'll be there also right,gonna miss this kid on set though".

Vergil nods and agrees.

Pizza delivery boy knocks on the door,Nephillim :"Dante,I don't wanna pay".

Dante nods and shoots the roof as the Pizza delivery boys runs away.

Nephillim : "What the heck,I didn't say you should dEstory the roof!".

Dante grunts and picks up all the Pizza,he opens one and finds olives on it :"fuck,there's an olive in one".

Vergil and Nephillim gulp as Dante opens the others and screams.

Dante sits and starts crying : "why,why".

Vergil looks at Nephillim : "He's cool"

Till next time!

Nephillim.


	9. Chapter 9:The Legacy Begins

"So...you're telling me my mum was...some kinda were-wolfy demon?",Naruto asked as he looked down wondering about his mum.

"Yep,and it was pretty dangerous,she always somehow managed to battle me whenever she was out of control",Dante said lazily,he was getting tired of telling the story as he was in a lazy sleeping position.

"Out of control?",Naruto said with a bit of fear lingering in his body.

Dante sighed and raised his head,"Listen kid,you are a half-demon half-human,Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails,and now you're getting another surge of power boost from the wolf,I think its good you start thinking of how to control it if what I'm thinking is right".

Dante then smiled,"And I'm always right",he said before laying back in his comfortable position.

Naruto had a confused look,what if the wolf went out control?,its been like it was trying to control or call him these days,whenever he didn't,he would hear a loud howl that was sickening.

Next time the wolf called,he was gonna answer and listen to whatever it had to say,he made his decision and stood up,"Thanks Dante",he said as he pocketed his hands and walked out of the house.

"Poor kid,so much power,but he just doesn't get it yet",Dante sighed as the picture of Mundus appeared in his mind leaving the devil hunter with a frown.

Vergil lay on the field as he struggled to even open his eyes,the blast left him even more injured,he felt his DT and Nelo Angelo calling him.

He looked around and saw there were no more trees,only a large field of grass and large craters and then a blonde Akatsuki member walking towards him.

Deidara himself wasn't too good,that last attack left him strained and he could only throw some bombs before he'll run out.

*Girei Theme*

Vergil's wounds were healing,but they wouldn't heal up before the bomber would reach him,he smirked as he closed his eyes.

The man was wearing the same robes,but he had a completely different look from the man Vergil just fought.

He had multiple piercing on his ears and nose,he had blue eyes and a orange hair and he reminded Vergil of the little brat at home,only that he had a forehead protector with a slash going through it.

"You shouldn't be here",he said as a large chameleon appeared,Vergil took a stance with Yamato.

"No,the battle hasn't begun",the orange haired man said as he threw Deidara into the chameleon mouth,the creature then disappeared in a fog of smoke.

"I'll kill you for trespassing".

Naruto was in one of the training grounds,he was in a meditative position.

He was silently waiting for whatever he would hear,he told the Kyuubi to leave him for some while.

He startled when he heard a loud howl,he covered his ears but didn't open his eyes,the howl stopped and he opened his eyes to find himself in a white environment.

He looked around and didn't see anything,his eyes blurred for some while before a black image started to appear some feet away from him.

He kept looking at the image,he rubbed his eyes a bit as the figure was completely therE.

Naruto smirked and chuckled as he looked at it,"I guess you're the...'Big' bad wolf".

He was looking at a black furred were-wolf,it stood on all fours and looked very big.

Deidara stopped walking towards the white-haired man as blue aura surrounded him,"What the?,hmph!",he said as he made a clay bird and jumped on it.

The aura manifested and then spread with a wide explosion,Deidara covered his face as there was a large wind.

He coughed up blood as something stabbed him in his tummy,he looked at his attacker and saw a blue creature,he got the mixed feelings of fear and anger.

He created some clay bombs quickly and was about to throw them down when the creature switched the blade in him and then brought it out.

Deidara succumbed to his feet as he held his tummy,his eyes widened in pain,he looked at the creature as it slowly sheathed the sword.

"I warned you of me",Vergil said in a more darker voice as he sheathed the sword,"I am not to be underestimated",he fully sheathed it as a large wind went over the area with Deidara's bird going into pieces.

Vergil transformed back into his normal self with only his pants and boots on,he looked at Deidara in his pitiful state and scoffed,"Ninjas like you have no place with me".

Deidara got annoyed and ran to him,"I'll kill you!",he coughed more blood as Yamato got into him again.

"I won't let you live".

"I should be saying that",he said before he shouted in agony,Vergil switched Yamato twice before retreating it and then slicing up,he rolled again and sheathed it making a more silent click sound.

Deidara gasped and was already falling when someone held him.

Vergil sensed another person on the field,he didn't move,but he sensed a large amount of chakra,"I haven't used any of my chakra,maybe those minor techniques will come in handy".

"You must be part of the new weapons of Konoha".

Vergil didn't talk,he just turned his head and then his body to look at his opposition.

"I'm not bad,you sound like a cocky spoiled brat,your mum even was better".

"Hmm,you sure about that?",Naruto said as he took a stance.

The wolf chuckled and smiled,"Oh kid...you couldn't defeat me if Kami helped you,but if you do pass my tests,I could lend you my full strength".

"Huh?,wow,is that easy?".

"No",the wolf started as it took a leap and stood on its feet growing about 8' feet tall,"If you land a scratch on me,I will tell you my name and give you the blessing of being a lycan".

Naruto just scoffed,"you must be really powerful to tell me to land a scratch,looks like I'll have to go fully so I won't stop!".

"Fuck it he's large"

He stretched his hand as the wolf gave a growl,Trickster appeared and he immediately slammed it on the ground as it changed into its black form.

He started to speed forward with his sword back,the huge wolf also did the same as it got on its fours again dashed forward,it started to move left and right continuously until it became blurry.

Naruto stubbornly ignored the fact that he couldn't see the wolf and swung his sword forward when he noticed he was near the wolf.

The demon just dodged to the left and landed a hit with its head on Naruto's side sending him rolling as his sword dropped.

The wolf didn't wait for Naruto to recover after he landed as it gave a loud howl which sent Naruto even farther as he rolled on the ground.

"Pathetic,at this rate even my human form won't be a match for you Naruto",the wolf said as it glared at the blonde.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the wolf,he looked at the sword and then looked back at the wolf,he smirked and quickly dashed to his sword.

The wolf wasn't too far,but was slower as Naruto grabbed Trickster and slashed upwards,the wolf stopped and dodged the slash and used its claws to scratch Naruto's tummy side of his clothes.

Naruto retreated and sheathed Trickster on his back,"Come on then,show me your human form".

The wolf made another loud howl which resulted in the shaking of the entire area,Naruto just got a stance as a white light emitted on the wolf.

A man with black hair wrapped into a ponytail appeared with a stoic face,he had a black haori which reached his knees and a black inner.

He brought out his hands in a sarcastic way towards Naruto,and urged him too 'come on'.

Naruto smirked again and dashed forward with lightning speed as he struck Trickster from the right,the man just stretched out his hand effortlessly and kicked him away.

"Come on,by now you should know you can't defeat me with this predictable human speed of yours",the wolf said,not showing emotion on its face.

"Dammit,even level 2 is like nothing here,and I thought I'd never have to use this power again",Naruto thought as he stood up,there were bruises over his body but they were healing up.

"Well,then let's get it on!",he said with a more darker and deeper voice.

The wolf then surprisingly smirked,"That's more like it".

"Argh!"

Dante was laying quietly in the library,"If Mundus is the one doing all this,I better not be slacking around".

He decided on reading abou the techniques of the Ninja world,and not the smaller techniques,"Verge thinks he's so special knowing their 'basic' techniques,I'll show him I'm better than him".

"Speaking of Vergil,I wonder how his mission is going".

"Well,time to get this show on the road",he said as he grabbed some books he found and walked out.

Minato saw him on his way out and waved,"Hey Dante what you up to?,you done with Naruto".

"Yeah,I'm done with the kid,he should be fighting the wolf by now I'm sure",Dante replied quickly not moving his gaze to Minato.

Minato nodded and continued walking before gasping,"He's doing what?!".

Dante traced his steps backwards as he walked back to the Library,"Naruto's stubborn,he'll definitely look for the demon",he said in a sarcastic tone.

Minato quirked an eyebrow and kept a hand on his waist as Dante woke up,"What the fuck he'll get killed".

The devil hunter shook his head and headed out to look for Naruto.

Minato's face went into that of confusion,"Is he really just like that or what?",he said as he hurriedly followed Dante.

Vergil didn't move,he stood in whEre he was and was clearly ready for battle as he held Yamato with both hands,his cloth was torn off but his wounds healed quickly after he used little of his devil trigger on Deidara.

Now there was a now trouble in front of him after a man with orange hair with weird piercings appeared and summoned Deidara away.

The man clearly had patience as he stood there waiting for Vergil to attack,Vergil kept his cool and just kept his gaze on the Akatsuki member.

"I know Konoha's always trying to infiltrate us,but it really is too late,your village shall be destroyed and I shall gain the power of the demon wolf and fox from the boy with blonde hair".

Vergil grunted under his voice,he had began too care for the kid despite his stubborn nature,"Naruto,I know about the fox...but wolf?...".

His eyes widened as the thought hit him,"Kushina",another thing hit him,but it was gravitational as the pierced man yelled,"Shinra Tensei(Almighty Push)".

Vergil couldn't stand as he was forcibly pushed back by the attack,"What the hell,gravity powers?,hmm".

Vergil flipped through the hair before he found his feet,he shook his head and looked at his opponent.

"What is your name?".

"This is the last time you'll hear it...Pein",he said as he ran at a tremendous speed towards Vergil.

Vergil was about to release Yamato but Pein was quick enough sa Vergil slacked,he tried a very strong punch,but Vergil started to move run back as he moved his body to the right.

Pein threw a couple of more combos as Vergil kept dodging them as he ran backwards before moving out of the way by performing a backflip.

He heaved a sigh and kept his gaze up,not yet releasing Yamato,he noticed pain kept his hand inside his cloth to bring out a black rod.

Pein faced Vergil again and jumped with high speed into the air.

Vergil grunted as he lifted himself with the same rate of speed,he released his trusty sword a bit and dodged a Punch from Pein,he was about to unleash an unseen barrage when felt a sharp sting from his right side of his face to his chest.

He was pushed away forcibly again by the technique,he landed with pain on the whole right side of his body,he grunted and entered his devil trigger state which eased him a lot half of his pain.

He shook his head and stood up in his new form,his eyes were yellow and looked like that of a dragon,his body had little scales and marks on his arms too his wrist.

"Bansho...Tenin",the Akatsuki member said as he stretched out his hand.

"No...not this time freak",Vergil started too being pulled at Pein,he grabbed Yamato and made a lot of slashes.

Pein dropped his hand in pain as held it,he looked at it and noticed blood coming out of it,he gasped when Vergil passed by him.

"What exactly do you want with the Nine Tails...Pein?".

Pein kept his emotionless face and turned around,"I have seen enough pain in my life,I will use the power of all the Tailed Beasts to control this world and end pain".

Vergil didn't sheath his sword as he also turned around,"But you can't control that power alone,it will overwhelm you".

Pein coughed as blood ran from his side of his tummy,knowing he would get a great amount of pain if Vergil sheathed his sword,so he wasn't gonna let him.

"No,I can't control it,and I'm also not controlling it",he said as he quickly gave Vergil an almighty push attack.

Vergil was ready for it as he sheathed his sword and teleported away,Pein coughed up blood as he took a knee.

"Then who's gonna control it...Pein",Vergil said as he appeared at Pein's rear,he had no emotion on his face as Pein succumbed to the speed and wrath of his sword.

"I shall summon...Madara...and...Mu-Mu",Pein didn't finish his words as he fell.

Vergil frowned as he didn't get all of the information,he was about too walk over too him when he felt a sharp sting from his back,he tried too move but the pain got worse and went too his tummy.

He looked down and saw his stomach bleeding from a rod,"What...the hell".

"Fool,you shouldn't have looked into my eyes,you fell for the illusion",Pein said as he stretched out his hand onto Vergil's back of his hair.

"Shinra...Tensei".


	10. Chapter 10: Twilight

Naruto heaved heavy breaths as he took a knee,"You know...you're a really...annoyingly strong wolf".

He sheathed Black Veil as he laid on his knee,he fought till he ran out of devil Trigger,but still didn't lay a sweat on the wolf.

The wolf,now in its animal form again crawled around Naruto,"Come on,you haven't even entertained me for over an hour...Naruto".

"Oh...you want...entertainment?",Naruto said as he sluggishly stood up,"I'll...give you entertainment".

The wolf whined as it looked at the kid,after beating him up badly,and being tired he could still stand.

The wolf nodded and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto was too tired too move as the wolf neared him and then stopped,"My name is Grimlycanol,you're worthy of my power".

"Wha?",Naruto said as he stumbled too his feet,he fell on soft fur as he laid on the wolf's back,"Thanks...now what did you call your name?".

"Grimlycanol",the wolf repeated in a more slow pattern,"You didn't give up even when you said you couldn't touch me,so I decided too answer you,give me a reason and tell me your story".

Naruto heaved a sigh as he moved his head off the wolf's body and stood straight,"Well,I asked for your power...yes,cause I heard there's gonna be a recent terrible too the Village and world...and I wanna prevent that and save my friends".

The wolf heaved a sigh,"well,if I give you all my power now,you'd explode".

Naruto chuckled as he shook,"Well,I'll have too gain it little by little then".

"I'll tell you everything now so it won't shock you when it happens, You'll have my form and speed,you'll have a tremendous boost and change in your body,you'll be more muscular in a way".

Naruto gave a listening nod as he moved closer too the wolf.

"You'll be stronger,much stronger when you're human and wolf also,and natural speed,but I have too warn you,you won't be able too control yourself for two full moons".

"So...I'm naturally a danger for two full moon nights,damn it".

"Yeah,now for your first test,your friend's in danger,you have to go save him".

"Wait...friend,I'm weak,and I'm far from any of my friends",Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Stubborn aren't you?,I'll transport you too his location".

Naruto brightened with a smirk,"Wow,thanks,I'll try my best".

"And don't forget...you have that bit of my power".

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself still in the training ground,he shook his head and felt a sudden surge of power as his glowed red.

"Naruto...are you okay kid?".

Naruto looked back with a smirk,"Never been better.

Dante chuckled happily as he noticed Naruto's eyes,it reminded of his little sister's.

"You got the wolf,good".

"Yeah,I did,but not fully yet,I have too go too Vergil's location,it told me he was in danger".

"What the hell are you saying?",Dante said with a very confused face,"How are you gonna get too him?".

"Don't worry about that",Naruto said with a smirk as white his body started too fade as a white aura surrounded him.

"Adios",Dante waved as he heaved a sigh of relief and pocketed his hands,he turned and was about too move when he noticed Minato staring at the ground.

"What?",Dante said in an innocent way as he looked at the blonde.

"Why did you just let Naruto go battle the Akatsuki?",Minato said as he scoffed.

"So?".

"So?...the Akatsuki,Dante!,they are capturing tailed beasts".

Dante chuckled,"Trust me...I trust Naruto".

Vergil took heavy breaths as sweat ran down his face,he would have kicked the ass out of this new Akatsuki member,but he was weak,and out of energy.

He tried to maintain his balance and not pass out as he didn't know what the hell they could do with him,and he wasn't ready to go that deep undercover yet.

"Why...are you doing all of this?,who are you gonna revive?",Vergil asked hoping too at least get some information at this point.

"Madara...and Mundus,they shall merge as one and ride on The Great Chaos and destroy this world".

"Oh...and where will you be?,cleaning up?".

Pein grunted as he looked at the blonde kid who appeared in a white light,Naruto's body was rough following his body,but they were healing due too his Nature.

"This day couldn't get any better,the Nine Tails,after I seal the Four Tails,I will seal you also",Pein said as he retreated the rod from Vergil's back and gazed on Naruto.

"Well,me plus new powers and Devil Trigger,total kick ass".

"Come on freak,let's go!".

Pein frowned and started running towards Naruto as he stretched his rod backwards.

Vergil's eyes started too twist as he muttered a curse and fell weak too the ground.

Naruto started running also with Trickster on his back,they both increased their speed nearing each other.

"This kid,he must have some gut facing and taunting me,or has he awakened the power?".

"This man...silent,hmph,that's how Vergil was until he cut my hair lower".

They neared more and more,until at point blank range they both attacked with their respective weapons with a loud clash.

"Wow,his strength could match mine...this should be fun",Naruto said as strong wind emitted from the two Ninjas.

Naruto smirked as he noticed Pein's straight face and retreated his huge sword too try a sideways slash.

Pein's eyes widened as he jumped too dodge the sword,he stretched his feet hoping too kick Naruto's face only for the kid too bend and perform a backflip as he moved away.

Pein landed and immediately started forming hand signs as his eyes widened again.

Naruto held his trusty sword in front of him as he the earth rose,Pein moved his hand backwards for some time,and then clapped them towards Naruto.

Naruto felt an invisible force push him,he flew and tried too use Trickster too stop it but he couldn't hold it as he flew off,he performed a hand sign as hundreds of clones stayed at his back.

"That's one hell of an attack,hmph,but every attack should have a weakness".

The clones disappeared as a rain of rocks went towards Naruto,he frowned and brought out his hand guns as he shot and dodged.

"5...4...3...2...1",Vergil listened carefully too Pein as he counted before using his Gravity powers again too push the rocks with more force.

"So...that's...how he does it,he needs...five seconds...before he does it again".

Naruto saw Vergil making a hand sign towards him,he shot his guns towards the rocks and Pein as he started too climb on the rocks on by one.

He kept the guns and brought out trickster as he jumped down and performed a helm Breaker on Pein,only for him too dodge it and roll away.

Naruto smirked as he ran towards Vergil,"what is it Verge?",he said as he knelt down.

"Don't fucking call me that".

"You still care?,we'll die if you don't talk!".

"After he does his gravity...techniques,he need five seconds...before it can...be done again".

Naruto's face lightened up as he listened well and heard Pein's quick footsteps,he listened too his body as he moved with grace and managed to stop Pein's punch.

He moved even faster as he quickly gave him a 5 punch combo and then sent him flying with a kick,"Good,with this much speed,I should be able too execute it with level 2".

"Come on freak,let's end this".

Pein stood up and shook his head as he stretched his hand towards Naruto,"Shinra Tensei!".

Naruto felt the push again as he immediately summoned his clones too stop from the push,he smirked as they disappeared as he saw the worry on Pein's face.

"Level 2,activate!".

Trickster changed form as he ran with increased speed towards Pein as he created a Rasengan.

"5".

"Don't".

"4".

"Ever".

"3".

"Come Near".

"2.

"My".

"Family!".

"1".

Pein didn't finish the last number as Naruto leaped on him with a black ball-like Rasengan and hit on his tummy,there was a large wind as Pein grunted and shouted loudly.

The blonde kid retreated into his normal form as he smiled,knowing he had ended all the threats that bothered him for now.

He quickly ran towards his uncle and pulled him up as Vergil had started recovering.

"So...he caught you by surprise?",Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"You wanna know what happens when I'm not caught by surprise?",Vergil replied sharply as he grabbed Yamato.

"No...no",Naruto said with a fake smile.

Vergil noticed the emotion Naruto showed,and how it briefly increased his powers during the battle,"who taught you that Rasengan?".

"Oh,that?,a little thing a friend showed me".

"Hmm,I guess Dante has told you the story right?",Vergil said as he looked at Pein's dead body.

"Yeah,I never knew Kushina was my mum,and I never knew you guys were really close".

"You inherited her powers,and her behavior,I like you for that".

"But you...always treated me weird,and you hardly talked too me".

Vergil still didn't show any emotions as he looked at Naruto's face and saw the kid wasn't joking,"Well,I'm sorry then".

"What?!",Naruto looked at Vergil as a smile emerged on the devil hunters face.

"Yes Naruto,you saved me today and showed me how important family is too me,I'll carry that for as long as I can",Vergil said.

"Now look at the smile very well cause that will be the last time you'll see it",Vergil said as his cold face returned.

Naruto laughed,"Sure thing uncle",there was an awkward silence before he continued,"You mind if call you that?".

"No,I don't",he said as he ruffled Naruto's yellow hair,"Sorry for what I did too your hair back then,it should grow fully if you add some devil chakra then".

"Thanks then,let's head home,I'm tired",Naruto said as they started walking.

"Oh,you sure?,cause I'm ready for a full race home",Vergil said as he smirked.

"Oh yeah I can,but you promise too use a little of your pay too refill me lost energy".

"Naruto,you'll get paid also,I'll talk too the Hokage!".

"Hell yeah!,let's race then",Naruto said as he sped off with Vergil not far behind

Dante took a seat in Ichiraku's,he sighed as he bent his head down thinking about what happened too his brother and his little nephew.

"Dante-sama,what will it be today?",Ayame asked with her usual cheerful personality.

Dante looked up with a gloomy face,"A...let's start off with a Medium sized Pepperoni Pizza,no olives,I beg of you".

Ayame rushed off too get her customer's meal served.

"Really?...Dante,a Medium sized?,are you that worried about me?".

Dante's ears twitched as he turned back,he saw his favorite brother topless,"Vergil!,damn it mehn you got me worried!".

Vergil kept his cold face as he took a seat,"hmm,Ayame a double Ramen-Pizza combo please".

Dante scoffed as he looked away from Vergil,"Welcome back bro".

"The pleasure is mine",Naruto said as he took a seat.

"Wow,three of you,this looks like a feast",Ayame said as she served Dante his Pizza and gave Vergil his combo.

"Naruto-kun,what shall it be?".

"Well...I just arrived from a successful mission,that's why we are all here,so I'd like to start with A bowl of Ramen".

"You got it",Ayame said as he she got Naruto's bowl and Ramen.

"Thanks Dante...so Naruto,where is that...blonde girlfriend of yours?".

"Ai ai Vergil,I dunno where she is,ever since the night she came over".

"You don't wanna see her?or?".

Naruto just scoffed,he hadn't seen Ino,but damn as hell missed her.

Ayame came over and dropped his bowl,he was ready too eat it when he heard his name,"Naruto".

"Argh,can't I eat in peace?",he grunted as he turned too look at his caller,he calmed down and suddenly smiled when he received a hug from behind.

"Ino?".

"Who else?",Ino said as she wrapped around Naruto more,"I missed you".

Vergil and Dante both grunted at the same time,receiving death glares from Naruto and a cheerful smile from Ino.

Ino let go of Naruto and took a seat at his left,"How have you been,I went home looking for you but Dante told me you left for a mission".

"I'm sorry Ino,I had to rush too go save Vergil's ass",Naruto said as he apologized,Dante laughed loudly as he dropped the Pizza he was about to eat.

"Funny huh?",Vergil said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder with his left hand,and carefully placed his last slice of Pizza in his mouth.

"Not funny,not funny,not funny Vergil!",Naruto said quickly in pain as they all laughed,he looked at Ino as she chuckled and quickly swallowed his Ramen.

"Well...Vergil,I'll be heading too the Hokage Tower,its getting pretty dark",Naruto said as he stood up with Ino doing the same.

Vergil nodded as his second plate got served,"Okay kid,don't forget,dark is the best time for romance and also for evil,keep on guard kid",Dante checked in as he gulped another slice.

Naruto chuckled as he held Ino's hand and walked out,only too see Sakura walk beside him.

"Hello Naruto!".

"Oh...Hey Sakura,how are you?",Naruto said as he walked over too her still holding Ino's hand.

"Hey Ino".

"How are you Sakura?".

"Oh,I'm okay,just taking a walk around the village,what are you two up too?".

"We were heading to the Hokage Tower...by the way,how's Sasuke?".

"Oh...",Sakura said as she smiled,"He went on a mission and won't be back till tomorrow".

"Okay then,we'll see later",he said as he waved and walked off with Ino.

Sakura sighed as she watched them walk away,she started to miss Sasuke and looked at the moon.

"Wherever you are,stay safe Sasuke-kun".

"So you gained a new wolf power?!",Ino asked with excitement as she looked at her devil boyfriend.

"Yeah,and a lot of other things,he showed me somethings and I'm planning on using my pay too buy a guitar".

"A guitar?,really?".

"Yep,it told me it will enhance my singing,fighting,kissing",He said in a cocky tone as he pulled Ino towards him,"Wanna see how far it enhances my lips?".

Ino chuckled as she lifted her hand too the back of his neck,"Oh show me boy",she said as they kissed.

They continued kissing before they heard a grunt beside them,they broke up the kiss too find Kakashi at their back.

"Hey Naruto,how was the mission?",Kakashi said as he walked towards the couple,"Ino,how are you?".

"I'm good Kakashi-sensei".

"The mission was Kakashi-sensei,but it wasn't really a mission though,I just helped Vergil".

"Okay then,Hiruzen's gone home already,you can come here tomorrow,so you guys have your free time for tonight".

Naruto chuckled as Kakashi winked his one clear eye before puffing out of their view.

The light of the tower went off as Naruto looked around,the moonlight cleared in and he was able too look at Ino as he held her hands.

"Naruto".

"Yeah Ino?".

"Your eyes are glowing...red".

"Really?",Naruto said as he chuckled remembering the new power he gained,"Maybe its the wolf's influence on me".

Ino raised an eyebrow as she worried about him,"so you sure no one's gonna complain or lament about this?",she said as she flung her hands around his neck.

Naruto grinned and lowered his hands too her waist,"Yeah right,like I care what they think".

"Hmm",Ino mouthed before she laid her lips on Naruto.

They didn't kiss for long as Naruto carried her from her leg and her back,"Let's test these new powers then,I'll see how fast I can carry you too the Monument",he said as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh come on!",Ino said as she blushed,she liked him carrying her but she felt a little shy about it,"You think you're faster cause you're feral?".

"Dear,I AM faster cause I'm feral!",he said as he got out of the last door,he immediately lifted his body high into the hair

"Naruto...we're...really high into the air",Ino said as she looked down,they were a lot of feet high in the air and she had a worried face.

"You really think I'd let you fall?,let's see if I can reach the monument with one more jump",Naruto landed near Ichiraku's with a loud stomp as dust arose.

"Naruto-kun!",Ayame,who noticed him said as he waved.

Naruto smirked and forgot a while about Ino,but still held her tight in his hands as he took another speedy high leap.

He landed on the monument with another thud but on his feet and looked at Ino,"Wow,you're so cute".

Ino's eyes were closed as she clinched too Naruto,"Are we there yet?".

Naruto chuckled as he gently dropped her,he grabbed her around her waist and looked at her face,"You know you're beautiful when you're scared".

Ino chuckled and lightly hit his chest,"Wait...are you sure there's no bad side too this new upgrade?",she said softly as she rubbed his face and looked into his red eyes.

Naruto sighed as he looked back into her eyes,she knew that sigh and she saw the change in his face.

"Ino,like a normal wolf,I won't be able too control myself in the fullmoon",Naruto said with displease as he took his eyes away from hers,she brought his face back and kissed him softly.

"Naruto,it doesn't matter,we'll figure out what to do when the full moon comes".

"But...but what if I hurt...",his words trailed off as Ino held his mouth,"Stop being so negative Naruto,I don't care if you tear me too pieces...just don't do it".

They both chuckled and held themselves even more tight,"Ino,you know what I thought when you went naked on me back at home?".

Ino became sarcastic as she raised an eyebrow,"Yeah?,what did you think?".

Naruto chuckled and kissed her forehead,"Don't worry about that",he said as they both sat down.

Ino grunted and laid on his laps,"Naruto...you thought we had sex right?".

Naruto was startled and he shook his head,he looked at Ino and noticed her serious face,"Well...yeah,I did,funny".

"Don't worry,that great day's coming",she said with a smile,Naruto was about too kiss her due too her awesomeness but they were interrupted by Kakashi's appearance.

"Naruto,Ino,Hiruzen sent me too you both".

"Don't worry Kakashi",Naruto said as he caressed Ino's yellow hair,"Tell the man we ain't having babies yet".

Kakashi smiled as he chuckled with Ino doing the same,"I'm afraid its not that Naruto".

"Oh...you're afraid,damn it,what now?",Naruto said his hands still on his girlfriend's hair.

"The New Hokage Ceremony will be celebrated on the new moon,Hiruzen wants you two on a mission before the celebration,he wants you too be there".

Naruto smiled,"Wow,really?,so both of us on a mission?".

"Naruto,it'd be fun...don't you think?",Ino said as he held Naruto's chin,"I'll get too more proficient in my skills".

"Well...okay then".

"Nagato,are you ready?,you revive me when you're ready too destroy Konoha".

"Hmm,you revive us".

"Yessir,I understand,I will revive BOTH of you".

"Good boy,I'll finally once again...wreak havoc on this wretched world".

"Unfortunately,you didn't plan it well",the man with black long hair said,although his face was completely black due to the method of the conversation.

"What...what do you mean?",another man with a bald head said,"Oh shut up,you're always acting like you're our boss or something".

"Oh shut up moony,he is our boss".

"Muna,don't worry about him,Nagato can only revive one of us".

"Hmm,I recommend I be revived!,I'll be able too wreak enough havoc on that wretched village".

"Decided then".

"What?,why?".

"Moony's nowhere as strong as me,but he's strong enough".

"Sire,Konoha has new Ninjas,and they defeated my Tendo Pein".

"Hmm,and what's their names?".

"Naruto Namikaze,according too what I saw,he has feral abilities and also has a devil in him,just you like sire".

"Hmm,Naruto...I shall know of that name when Moony's done wrecking".

"And...Dante and Vergil".

A crazy maniac smile came on Madara's face,"The sons of Sparda".


	11. Chapter 11:Twilight 2

I realized my last chapter was a total bit of rubbish,so I'm changing it too another one,just think of the rest of the story as some remake.

My apologies that I took so long too update,been...really busy.

I actually wrote different scripts for this chapter,but most of them had...really bad tones so I picked this one,and I'm gonna stick with it.

Enjoy.

"That's the last of 'em,I haven't seen any other one pass yet,the goods are safe",an unknown Ninja whispered,he was at a seemingly tall gate,with his partner at the other side of the gate.

"That's good,we won't have too worry about..",his words suddenly trailed off.

"Hey,what happened...",he stopped talking after his partner's body landed beside him,all torn apart.

The Ninja brought out a sword and was on alert,but with fear running through his cells.

"Who's that?,who's there?".

He trembled as he called out,but there was no answer,he noticed red eyes as they moved around and threw some Kunai at the target,but it just disappeared.

"What The Fuck is Out There?!".

"You shouldn't be so rude...human",a demonic voice said as the man's eyes went white and he fell revealing a monster-like man ,before he ran off.

Naruto woke up with a heavy head,his hair itch and he just shrugged it off and went too the bathroom.

He heaved a sigh and looked at the mirror.

Dante and Vergil were sitting down on two chairs playing the game of 'Arm Wrestling'.

They were both wearing sleeveless clothes which showed their highly stressed muscles.

Dante was showing bits and little signs of stress,as little sweat drops linked from his face.

While Vergil on the other hand,had an evil smirk on his face as he started too push Dante's hand off a bit.

"This...is,definitely not gonna happen!",Dante said as he put in more strength.

"Just don't forget,no devil trigger,or adding of Chakra",Vergil said in his cold,but a bit sly tone.

Both twins were on their limits when there was a very loud growl.

"WHAT THE HELL?!".

Vergil was caught off guard,and Dante gained an upper hand and pushed Vergil's hand straight into the table,breaking it in the process.

Vergil frowned at his twin,but he just shrugged the pain off as they both stood up and looked around.

"Well,what do you think happened?",Dante said as he looked around too see a bluish tint flowing.

"Damn you".

Naruto quickly washed his face,shaking his head as he looked at the mirror again.

"What happened kid?".

"I dunno,I just..."

"Look different,I noticed that".

Naruto turned towards his trusty uncle,Vergil studied him well,and noticed how more bushy his hair was and how his body was more toned.

But most of all,his red eyes and the straight scar going down from the right eye.

"Your body,and your eyes".

"Vergil...do you know what is happening?,is it Grim?".

"I don't know,Naruto",Vergil said as he looked into the red eyes.

"Then we better find out",Dante said behind VeRgil,"But first of all you gotta get some shades".

Hiruzen scribbled through one of the most annoying and worst part of his role as Hokage.

"Damn Paperwork".

The old man let out a sigh and abandoned the hellish sight for a while and picked up some documents,as a 'poof' of smoke appeared.

"Kakashi,just in time".

"What happened Hiruzen-Sama?".

"There was an attack on the main weaponry store of Konoha yesterday night",Hiruzen said as he looked at the document,which featured Naruto and Ino.

Kakashi received the information and sighed,"it must be someone who knows the village well,cause the weaponry store is in the deepest part of the woods".

"My point exactly,so I'm going too use this as the mission for Ino and Naruto,Ino's developed basic Ninja skills for use in battle,and Naruto will be there too help her".

Kakashi gave a loyal nod and was about too disappear when Hiruzen raised his hands.

"I'll need either you or Itachi too accompany them,in case if anything otherwise happens,Sasuke may also join them".

"Kakashi,we don't know what we are dealing with,so tell them too be serious about it".

Kakashi nodded and went out of sight.

Hiruzen looked at the documents once more.

"I sense a war coming...I know we all do".

"Its just a little enhancement too your body kiddo".

"I'm thinking its too much,everyone will notice my eyes".

"Then you better get some shades,your eyes look like the 'LoveStruck smiley".

Naruto rose up from his sleeping position with a smirk,his eyes were still red and he was topless with some shorts.

"Now you're just talking like Dante,plus...I love Ino".

"Your growth's gonna stop and reduce,you'll be slim and lanky like you want after some time".

"You gotta go,Kakashi's here".

"Okay then,no problem",Naruto replied as his body faded in white light.

Naruto woke up slowly,he held his head as he stood up too see his Sensei sitting on the other couch.

"Kakashi-Sensei,you've been here for how long?",he said as he started too walk over too the kitchen.

"Well,just about 15 seconds".

"Woah,you sound serious,mind if I wip ya something too drink?".

"No Naruto,we need too talk".

The blonde kid just sighed as he came out of the kitchen and looked at his teacher,"Its never good when anybody says that".

"So what's up?",Naruto said as he laid on the couch.

"I can't give you full details,but Hiruzen-Sama requests for you and Ino at his office for a mission".

"Oh...that,well I'll go now,then come back and gear up,thanks Kakashi",Naruto said as they both stood up.

Kakashi waved and started too walk out,"Hey,where are the twins?".

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked around,"I don't know really,they should...be on the training grounds maybe".

"Well,till then kid",Kakashi said as he poofed away.

Naruto was surprised and looked at his body,"Kakashi didn't notice anything?".

"I thought he had a special eye for that kinda thing,but it seems like you've toned down,you look even skinnier".

Naruto looked at his red-coated uncle as he walked in and sat on the couch in his favorite cross-leg position.

"Yeah,Grim told me that".

"Grim me,Grim that,fuck Grim".

Naruto chuckled as he walked away,"Grim will pretty much fuck you up".

"Good,now for the details of your mission".

Hiruzen spoke too the teenagers seated in his front in a calm but serious tone.

"There was an attack on our main weaponry store,and for that too be possible it must be someone with great intel of this village".

"The store is usually heavily guarded by elite Ninjas,and whoever attacked must have brute force and key knowledge of the place".

"So I'm en-trusting you with this mission because I know you two work well together,and I'll have another man accompany you,investigate the place and guard it until I say so".

After some seconds of silence,Naruto finally spoke up,he was wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket and a white vest,he had bandages in one hand from the wrist too the arm.

"Well,first of all,is there gonna be a place too sleep,rest and recover?",he asked in a calm tone.

"Yes,Naruto,your dad will be there too join you after a period of a week,apart from the job,you kids should a nice stay there,trust me".

Naruto had a bit of a smile and stood up with Ino doing the same,she had her same trademark cloth,just that she had a black glove worn,and her hair now had bangs on the right side,they then proceeded too walk out.

Naruto closed the door behind him and smiled,"So how do you feel dear?".

Ino chuckled and flung her hands over his neck,"Well...I feel good,I'm happy I'm going with you,we'll be there for each other's backs".

"At least you'll be good with a light sword,right?",Naruto said gently as he stroked his hand on her bangs,"I love you".

"I love you,too",Ino said as she kissed him softly.

'Hey,Hey,Hey kiddo,don't get carried away,your friend's waiting for you at the gate'.

They broke up the kiss with a smile on both their faces,"well,let's head for this crazy party!".

Naruto smiled and happily replied,"You bet!".

Well that's all for now,but don't fear I'll upload the next chapter very veRy VERY soon cause I'm fully back too work.

Its short,I know,but I had too keep you guys in for something.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I may start the sneak peak thing next time,but till the.


	12. Chapter 12: Fall!

Hello,there,I'm here...again.

I've always had a particular interest in this story,and so I'll continue on it rather than my other stories.

And if you wanna continue writing the other stories,you could get in touch with me and sign the rights(I...just like saying that).

Anyways this is the new chapter,and upgrades for Sasuke will start here while we see a new OC introduced.

I'd love some reviews,please.

Enjoy!

Sasuke waited patiently on the top of the gates of Konoha for his friends too join him for the mission.

He was in a really depressed mood,and nothing else came too his mind at the moment.

He was in a rough moment with Sakura,and had cheers of joy when he heard of a long-term mission from the Hokage,knowing he needed some fresh air.

He wore his standard attire and his black sheathed Katana was at his side.

He heard footsteps and looked inside Konoha too see Naruto and Ino walking towards the gate.

He chuckled as he noticed Naruto's Trickster hanged too his back and his holster's.

But most especially as He and Ino conversed freely.

"Well,I better alert them that I'm here before they get carried away",he said as he waited for them too reach the gate.

"So who else did you pack for the journey?",Ino asked as she walked alongside her boyfriend.

"I packed my dear man,Trickster,the twin brothers at my waist,my Kunais and Shurikens with a twist of a summoning spell,so I don't carry too much weight".

Ino chuckled,"Hmm,quite elegant",they both laughed as they reached the gates.

"So,our other Ninja...should be here".

"Yeah,he is",Sasuke replied as he jumped,and landed at the front of the couple.

"Sasuke...reporting for duty",he said as he looked at them.

Naruto smiled,"Thank goodness it ain't an asshole",he said as they shook hands.

"Hello Ino".

"Hey Sasuke",Ino said as she remembered when she was all crazy about the boy.

'What did I see in him?,the fact that he was an Uchiha?,or what exactly?',were the questions she asked herself whenever she saw him.

She just shrugged it off and focused on the mission,"Well,let's get going".

Ino and Sasuke started too walk off talking about something Naruto didn't hear about,he was about too start when Dante called him back.

"Kid".

Naruto turned his neck and looked at his uncle.

"Be safe,do you know what today's date is?".

Naruto fully turned and cracked his bones in the grip of his fists,"Nope,didn't check the cal today Dante".

"Its November 10,after some time its gonna be winter here,and some time before winter,October 10's coming".

They both chuckled as Naruto brought a gun and spun it,"Thanks Dante,so will you finally name these guys for me?".

"Idiot!,I already told you their names,you just didn't hear It at the moment".

Naruto chuckled and started too walk towards his friends,"Well,then tell me again".

"They are Luke,and Thundra".

Naruto waved towards Dante and ran off.

The man in red just smiled and walked back into the village.

Naruto laid on a tree comfortably,he had stabbed Trickster right beside him in the tree so as too sleep well.

He however didn't go deep into his sleep,as he was still able too sense precisely almost everything happening in his surrounding.

They decided too have a break,as the weather was somewhat cold due too the time of the year nearing winter.

"Ai,I'd start thinking of a christmas gift for Ino".

'Well,for starters give her something romantic and dangerous,like a gun'.

Naruto smiled and chuckled,"Kurama,you're back".

'I never left kiddo,you shunned me'.

"What?,are you jealous?".

'Of course not!,he's a wolf...I'm a fox,there's not much difference'.

"Yeah,yeah...anyway,you said I should give Ino a gun?".

'Yep,teach her how too use it at first,a Katana and a gun,then whichever one she prefers...create one for her'.

"Thanks fox,you're always of help".

'So now that I'm back,I'm gonna be used on the battlefield...right?'.

"You bet!,that's if we find demons anyway".

Naruto opened his eyes from his 'sleep' and looked down seeing Ino and Sasuke warming themselves with a large fire.

"Woah,that looks cozy",Naruto said as he stood up too seat on the branch,"But..I don't feel cold".

Naruto looked towards the sky and noticed the moon's brightness,he just smiled and laid back down.

"The day after tomorrow is the full moon,the day I'll go berserk,and Ino doesn't even know that yet".

The blonde kid woke up suddenly when Ino kissed his forehead,his awakening pushing her off the branch,Naruto reacted quickly and managed too carry her as he landed with his feet.

"Are you okay?",Naruto asked with worry reigning in his voice.

Ino just smiled as he let her down,"Its okay Naruto,I'm not a baby".

"You looked like one during that fall",he said as he chuckled,"Where's Sasuke".

"I'm over here".

The couple looked at the lower part of the tree and found their third friend,"Hey Sasuke,we better get going".

"Why would the Hokage send us on a mission where we investigate".

"Well,demons are lurking in the side of the world,you have a Sharingan,I have a certain liking and specialty in killing them,I think that's good enough".

They all laughed and started too walk again.

"This place doesn't look like it was under attack at all",Sasuke said as he stood up and looked at the long gateway in front of them.

It was a compilation of stairs and gates,in a straight pattern,except they couldn't see the inner gates.

"Are you sure anyone's here?",Ino asked as she looked around,"I'm freezing".

Naruto chuckled and took off his jacket,carefully wrapping it around his girlfriend.

His ears moved slightly as he heard silent voices,"Yeah,there's someone here,if they didn't hear us shouting...we'll break in".

Sasuke gave a positive reply with a smirk,as they both walked too the door,they were about too perform a jumpkick when they heard a loud bell.

Naruto got on his knees and held his ears as he grunted loudly,"What the fuck is all this?".

His ears started too adjust and he listened carefully.

'They are here again,main defense get ready!'.

Naruto stood up and pulled out his guns as he kicked open the door,it was a long hallway with various lights enough for an individual too see.

"Ino,go,I'll come and meet you later",Naruto commanded as he spun his guns.

"Well,are you ready too party?",Ino said as she stood beside him,"Cause I know I'm not an uninvited guest dear".

The three smirked as demons were now in sight,Sasuke and Ino flung forward while Naruto assisted with shooting as a backup.

"What do you mean someone's out theRe?".

A man with a green hat and large beard said fiercely,he had a long white and green cloth which covered other parts of the body.

The bell stopped sounding,and the man and three other servants in his room could tiny thunderclap sounds.

"What...what is that?".

"The guardians from Konoha",another darker voice said.

"You,aren't you supposed too be out there?...preventing those...things from coming here?",the man in green said worriedly.

The person being spoken too was with a straw hat,some bangs covered the right side of his eye,he wore a simple white top and black Shinobi pants,he had a pad on his right arm,and a very young face.

"No,they shall be permitted entry after they defeat the horde of demons,and then the Gate 03 shall be sacrificed",he spoke quickly and softly.

"What?!".

The man said and stood up,he walked quickly and angrily towards the kid,"Listen...boy,that's the fourth gate being sacrificed".

"But you're not dead,that's all that matters too me as your damn bodyguard",he said coldly before disappearing in black tint.

The man fumed with anger but calmed down,thinking the situation all over,the kid was right in every way

"Open Gate03 for the Ninja and then set it up for detonation,now!".

My chapters shall be short from now on...and since I don't get reviews I'll just write the story too the end.

(Sad)

Anyway,for the sneak peak thing I promised,here it is.

The unknown figure slashed effortlessly and easily through the human looking demons,which left Naruto quirking an eyebrow.

He noticed some demons crawling by his left and right and quickly performed a back flip hitting the demons with bullets from Luke and Thundra respectively.

"Don't those bullets of yours ever need reloading?".

"Naah,my question,who the hell are you?".

"I'm just...another guy".

Devil May Cry: Rebirth


	13. Chapter 13: Sabotage

*Papa_Roach_Last_Resort*

'Limbo,crazy together,worse apart'

Ino performed some other hand seals as the demons neared her,she got a little bit scared,but gathered enough courage too unleash the technique.

Ice went over the demons,Ino heaved a heavy sigh of relief as she fell on her knees.

"No,No...I can't give up yet".

The ice cracked as Naruto's Trickster cut into the demons too destroy them all,"Ino,stand up".

"Naruto,I...I'm outta Chakra".

"Just stand up dear,you really tried...trust me dear",Naruto said as he picked up Ino and flung her over his back.

"Thank you...Naruto",Ino said softly as she laid off.

"Sasuke hold them down,I'll be back",Naruto said as he sped off inside the hallway,he dropped Ino carefully and smiled.

"I'll sure as hell deal with those damn demons dear",he said as he stroke her hair,the blonde kid turned back.

Naruto immediately started a gunslinger pose and started too fire at multiple demons,hitting demons Sasuke was about too hit.

"Naruto!".

"I'm sorry Sasuke,I'm just a little pissed at these motherfuckers",Naruto said as he picked out Trickster and jumped high into the air.

He let out a grunt and struck the ground hard with the remaining demons flowing into the air.

'Damn,I wish I had Dante's Quicksilver...anyway,Kyuubi could help!'.

Naruto activated his Reaper Technique,he jumped up and released a rain of fire at the demons with his guns.

Sasuke was doing the same,slashing demons up and down with his sword when all the demons suddenly bled and disappeared.

"Okay...what the fuck just happened?".

"We should get ready for wave 2",a voice said,and what followed was a 'click' sound.

"Who are you?",Sasuke asked with his hand on his Katana.

"Really?,you'd kill a guy who just helped you?".

"You didn't 'help' us,who the hell are you?".

The question wasn't answered as there was a loud screech,Naruto walked too the edge too look at the foot of the mountain and found a larger horde of demons coming.

"Well,they are still far,I'll start shooting".

"I'd advise you go inside the store,this gate is about too be detonated",the kid said as he cracked his neck.

"What do you mean by detonated?",Sasuke asked carefully.

"Whenever those demons attack,gates are detonated if they can't be contained,we've lost countless Ninjas,and when the gate explodes with the hallway,they'll be taken down".

"I recommend,we stay and fight till its about too be detonated",Naruto said and instantly brought out his guns and started shooting at the demons.

"I'll check on Ino,Naruto",Sasuke said as he went into the hallway.

"Here they come!".

The demons hurriedly attacked,Naruto retreated with some back flips before shooting again.

The mysterious kid just let his Katana drop out of its sheath,slowly,he grabbed it and disappeared.

"Good,he moves just like Vergil",Naruto brought out Trickster and made a few slashes out of some demons.

"I'll show you just how quick I am too".

"Argh!".

Naruto also disappeared and appeared,as a large percent of the demons vanished into thin air.

The unknown figure slashed effortlessly and easily through the human looking demons,which left Naruto quirking an eyebrow.

"Who exactly the fuck is this guy?".

He noticed some demons crawling by his left and right and quickly performed a back flip hitting the demons with bullets from Luke and Thundra respectively.

"Don't those bullets of yours ever need. Too be reloaded?".

"Naah,my question,who the hell are you?".

"I'm just...another guy".

"Geez,man just tell me a name".

"Well,you're a worthy person too fight beside".

Naruto was about receiving his answer when Sasuke appeared on the scene.

"We have too go through the hallway,Ino's deep inside the store receiving treatment".

"5".

"What the?...",the three started too run inside the hallway,slaying all demons obstructing them.

"4".

"3".

"2"

"1".

*Music_Ends

A large boom was followed just as the trio neared the middle of the hallway,the gate at the beginning exploded and fire started too engulf the hallway from the back.

The three grunted as they reached the end of the hallway and jumped just as the flames reached them.

They broke the door and were in the air for some time,then they landed inside a shallow lake.

"Whew,that was a rush",said the kid in a much more funny voice.

He froze as Luke and Thundra were at the two sides of his face,Sasuke holding the left gun,Naruto holding the right.

"You still haven't answered my question",Naruto said with a serious face.

"Ai,you're still on that shit?".

The kid took off his hat revealing a face that looked around Naruto and Sasuke's age,he had a scar running from the top of his nose down too his right cheek.

He had white spiky hair which looked a lot like Kakashi's.

"My name...is Ryu",the kid said releasing a hand for a handshake towards Naruto.

"My name's Naruto,I apologize for my attitude",the blonde replied,as the three immediately got on their feet.

"My name's Sasuke,...Uchiha Sasuke".

Ryu bowed a head towards the black haired kid and looked around.

"What's wrong?",Naruto asked as he also looked around,there was a large body of water right at their front.

"This...isn't right,there should be a staircase too the right where we should go",his speaking slowed down as he frowned.

"Its true,something's not right...I can feel it",Sasuke said as he stepped forward.

"Well,I definitely know what this is",the white-haired kid said as he raised his sheath.

"We've been trapped in Limbo".

Sneak Peak Thingy!

"What the hell are you saying?",Naruto shouted with frustration.

"I am saying we should shut the hell up and concentrate before he kills us!",Sasuke said as his eyes twinked and turned red.

He unleashed his Susano'o,leaving a scared Ryu in no man's land.

"Woah,the...the Susano'o".


	14. Chapter 14: Limbo

Hey,I'm BACK!

My computer had some...crazy screen problems so I had too fix it y'know.

But anyways I'm back now,and I'm updating.

1\. I'm planning on a pairing for Vergil(he normally doesn't have,and I'd like one).

2\. Yeah,I brought the Limbo idea,my apologies too al those who hate the DmC: Devil May Cry(I think its awesome,really) and I'm modeling Naruto and Sasuke towards the New Dante!

3\. If you wanna know what Ryu looks like,look at my new Story Cover Image.

That's all,and I'm not seeing reviews which somewhat bothers me,but anyways,I'm loving my story!

Enjoy,

"Argh,where am I?",the blonde girl asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You're in your sub-conscious chicka,or lemme just say...in your head!",a tiny voice said.

***********************************

Hiruzen looked at a red ball with worry on his face,wondering about how on earth the ball changed from sky blue too blood red.

"Where the hell are you Naruto?".

**************************************

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!",Naruto asked with a slightly light voice as he looked around.

Everywhere was clearly,very different,they were in a straight passage,the walls around the passage were breaking with different writings on them.

"Its like this place know me...knows us",Sasuke said as he looked around,the writings on the wall.

'Naruto,DIE!'.

"What?",Naruto said in a surprised sarcastic voice,"Oh...well everyone wants too kill me",he said again with a more annoyed voice as he revealed Trickster.

There was a loud crack,like the 'Limbo' was remaking itself,then the floor started too crack and before the three knew it,they were all apart,standing on different pieces of 'Limbo' earth.

"Hmm,Ryu,I'm guessing you have knowledge on this 'Limbo',how the hell do we get outta here?",

Ryu looked down,he noticed the same green looking abyss he always sees,"First of all,we jump down and fight,the light will lead you".

"What,what what the fuck is he saying?",that was all Naruto could say before Ryu jumped down.

He looked at Sasuke only too find his best friend following Ryu.

'Jump kid,jump'

"I just hope this gets fun at least!",The blonde yelled before he stylishly left the ground.

**************************************

"Balazar,Blazer,call me whatever you wanna call me,all I know is that I'll kill that wretched brat".

The person speaking was kneeling down with his head bowed,he had a sky blue skin,with his hear frozen and spiky,he had a light white vest and blue jeans with a muscular body but young face.

The ground froze up,and spread,continuing around,he stopped and stood up.

"Rise my minions,rise Mefistos!,and destroy them!".

There were some cracks in the ice and demons with icy skin rose from the ground of ice,their icy hands adjoined like swords.

"Go",he said as he walked,arranging a staircase of ice with a throne at the end.

He sat down comfortably on the throne as his Mefistos ran around,leaving a evil smile on his face.

****************************************************************************

"Argh,what the hell",the blonde kid said as he woke up with a heavy head.

"Why does this happens too me every time I fall unconscious?!".

Standing up,he cleared some dust off his body and moved a feet,hearing a 'crank' sound.

He looked around his body and saw the end of his infamous blade,shining,he noticed he was on a long bridge,the kid cracked his neck as he heard quick footsteps and quick 'cranks' sounds coming towards him.

Naruto's eyes turned red with his pupils staying black,his ears twinkled as the sound was clear,he grabbed Luke and Thundra and dodged a long ice-blade.

He didn't show worry on his face as he rolled too the right just in time too dodge the Mefisto's attack,as he held the Luke on its head and fired five times into the demon'§ head.

He rolled again and made a cheer sound before kicking another demon into the air,he fired shots at two beside him and made a back flip kicking the landing Mefisto.

The Ninja landed softly and looked around,noticing there was a considerable amount of ice demons around him.

"I'm half devil,and you guys can't even think of me as a friendly person?",he said as he raised his hands in a sarcastic manner,only too receive ice blades be thrown towards him.

The Namikaze just twisted 360• out of the way with his face showing a smirk,as he revealed Thundra perfectly fitted in his right hand.

"I cherish this".

"Chidori!".

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes as all the demons died and a large crater appeared on the ground.

"I didn't need your help",Naruto said as he smirked,with a partially annoyed face.

"That's what it looked",Sasuke said as he held his left hand and twisted it softly.

A bright white light revealed itself and pointed too the end of the bridge.

"I..think w are too follow that,Ryu did say we should...follow the light!",Naruto said as he kept Thundra in its holster and headed for the light with Sasuke not too far behind.

****************************************************************************

Ryu landed on the floor with a thud,his body was hurt pretty badly,but he was still saving his Chakra and energy,waiting for his 'allies' too show up.

'Where the hell are those guys?'.

'If they come here,we'll use special techniques on this freak!,and I'll use the White Light Blade Mode'.

Balazar chuckled evilly in a deep demonic voice,"You're pathetic,even Naruto was better".

Ryu kept his cool and made a chinese-stand up,he quickly made hand seals before slamming his palm on the ground.

"White Light Technique: Raven!".

The kid lifted his hands and smirked,"Let's see how pathetic I am".

Ryu started performing different crazy stunts,and emitting white light blasts from both of his hands.

Ryu released about 10 blasts and stopped his stunts heaving sighs,he noticed Balazar'§ frown and the injuries on his body.

"You're just wasting your precious Chakra kid,you shall die here",the ice demon stretched its hand and was about too fire icy destruction all over him.

"No you don't".

CombiChrist_No Redemption

Balazar grunted when a bullet went through his right hand,he frowned more and held it as he looked towards the shooter.

"You".

"Yeah,me,how about we skip the cut scene and get straight too the main battle?".

"Oh you bet!",Balazar slammed the ground as more Mefistos arrived and went towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto reached for Trickster on his back and immediately activated Level 2,with the appearance of the sword changing into black color,and it was more thinner.

There was a little burst of energy as the sword transformed.

Sasuke'§ eyes also changed into his Mangeyko Sharingan.

Ryu smirked and formed a hand seal,"White Light Technique: Chakra Gathering".

Naruto looked up and noticed a Mefisto coming towards him,he smirked and flipped over it,he held it back and then shot it over three times then leaving it as it fell down.

"This is too easy".

The Uchiha'§ eyes twinkled as blood dropped out of it,"Amaterasu",he said before all the Mefistos were covered in black flames.

Balazar was given enough time too gather energy,he released a special technique on the ground as ice started too go up from the heroes feet.

"We better...get...outta this trap".

"What the hell are you saying?",Naruto shouted with frustration.

"I am saying we should shut the hell up and concentrate before he kills us!",Sasuke said as his eyes twinkled and turned red.

He unleashed his Susano'o,leaving a scared Ryu in no man's land.

"Woah,the...the Susano'o".

(We know how Sasuke'§ Susano'o looks like,can't describe it)

Naruto smirked as the ice reached their waist and stopped.

"You have strong friends Naruto,but I have grown even stronger".

"Balazar",the blonde kid said as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes,"I grew even more stronger!,now!".

"Devil Art: Reaper Mode!",Naruto's eyes went black,demonic Chakra went through his veins immensely.

"Susano'o!".

"White Light Technique: White Light Blade Mode!",a burst of white light emitted from Ryu'§ body as his blade grew a bit longer and was clearly shining white.

"White Light Technique: Full Burst!".

"Wind Art: Rasenshuriken!".

"Yasaka Magatama!".

Ryu slashed his swords multiple times in different manners emitting sharp white light towards Balazar.

Naruto and Sasuke respectively unleashed both techniques from different angles,hoping on finishing off Balazar.

The three powerful techniques crashed on Balazar and there was a large explosion,Sasuke used his Susano'o too cover the white-haired and the Namikaze.

He turned off the Susano'o when everywhere cleared off,they looked towards the location of explosion and noticed Balazar'§ icy head laying on the ground.

Naruto walked towards him quickly,looking on finishing everything as he brought out and spun Thundra.

"No,no,no,wait kid".

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and stood beside him,"What?,starting too have mercy on devils?".

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now,Balazar",Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Because...you're all really strong,you all have special blood running through you,and with your attacks I can tell you some things,please".

Naruto spun his gun and holstered it,"WeLl spit,I know I carry the blood of Sparda".

"Yes,but do the two know about theirs?".

The three shook their head negatively.

"You",Balazar said as he looked towards Sasuke,"You carry the blood of Madara Uchiha".

"I know Madara,I don't know about his blood flowing through me".

"Madara'§ stronger than you heard about him,he was half-devil half-human".

Naruto startled a bit inside him when he heard that,another man just like he and Dante.

"And you",Balazar said as he stared towards Ryu.

"You're a descendant...of an American-English Pirate Family,great swords men and Ninjas".

"I know that",Ryu said as he looked at his gloved hand,"My father taught too me Ninja skills a while before he passed away".

"Yes...it was Mundus who killed him".

Naruto clapped his hands together,"Thanks,...for the revealing,do us another favor".

"Of course".

"How do we get outta here?".

"That's easy,I can take you out of here,but first,I will give you my soul".

"Too whom exactly?,we all defeated you simultaneously".

"I offer my soul...too the one which the blood of the Uchiha flows in his veins!".

With that said Balazar'§ head floated into the air and disappeared into Sasuke'§ chest.

Ice spread through his chest as Sasuke gripped his chest,he stopped when the ice broke off and stopped.

"...cool,now how do we get out of here?".

Sasuke thought for a while and listened too the voice in the head,"He said Ryu will lead us out".

The friends looked at Ryu.

"About time,let's go",Ryu said as he brought out his sword and made a powerful slash with the slash ending in a portal.

Ryu was the first too go as he jumped out,Naruto followed as the floor started too crack,with Sasuke just barely jumping outside.

Well,that's it,yeah I gave Balazar too Sasuke and you shall see what kinda Devil Arm he is in the next chapter.

If you've got any questions,suggestions,rejections or anything,drop it in the review box.

Thanks.

No more sneak peaks for now,sorry.

But I'm doing something on characters which reveals their swords,their nature,their age and their blood line.

Character Profile

Aaron Ryu Whilshere

He is a 15 year old.

Was once a young boy working on the docks of Wales before his mother died,and his father suggested a move due too the authorities looking for them.

His father taught him the Ninja Arts,Swordsmanship,and the family White Light Blade Techniques.

But lost his father at the age of 10,and began working as a bodyguard in the land of Konoha,but strictly secretly.

He has silver-white hair,and is about 5'9,he carries his sword in a blue sheath,and wears purple gloves on his hand.

Till then. 


	15. Rebirth: Breaking Dawn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry but I do own the plot,some characters,and some techniques.

"Sub-conscious?,what...what do you mean?".

"Do...you really mean that question?",a deep voice said,it was like a shadow deep in her mind.

Ino got into a stance and frowned,"Who are you?".

"Don't get too arrogant kid,if you try' a fight me I'll beat you like the kid you are".

"Let's see about that!".

"They have been on the mission,though it was too be expected,but what is this Greenish Red color on the orb".

Minato said gently as he sat down on the Sandaime's tables.

The Hokage listened too his soon too be Fourth Hokage,but was busy staring the said orb.

"Yes,its...its like some minutes they spend in that...place,its like a day and a half here".

"Hmm,we should get too talk too him,he should provide intel on what is there,prepare a sensory-Ninja,Minato".

"You forget quickly Hokage-Sama".

Minato said as he stood up,immediately forming a hand seal as he smirked,in a way Naruto normally would.

"I'm a Sensory Ninja".

Hiruzen smiled,he looked away as Minato went sensor,he opened a drawer and brought out some files.

The first file had the title 'The Namikaze Clan' on it,and different statements.

"The Namikaze clan were a clan who had different connections in controlling and manifest Time and Space".

"Although only two Clans men were known too be that power,Jacob and Uryu Namikaze,the former having gone too the foreign countries and changed his name,not much was known about him".

"I found them".

The Hokage nodded and kept the files,"Contact them,let me talk and ask them on the mission".

Sasuke heaved heavy breaths,slightly opening his eyes,and then closing it again as his body was stressed too the point.

The other young Ninja wasn't exactly better than the Uchiha.

They were both worn out.

Sasuke was worn out,but also happy,because he finally unlocked his Susano'o,but the felt the stress burning through his body.

Naruto on the other hand had the side effects from using his devil Chakra,it caused him too be extremely weak since he hadn't bEen relying on it recently.

Ryu just watched on the two,with a smile on his face.

"Well,I better get you too the Konoha's hospital",he said gently as he looked back,"But I'll have too get that cute blonde kid out first".

He made a hand seal with his right hand,and closed his eyes.

"White Light Technique: Multiple Flash Step".

A white light was about too teleport them away too Konoha when Naruto opened his eyes.

"Someone's trynna talk too me,wait a second".

"What?,you were listening too me?",Ryu said,a little bit surprised at the kid's stamina,anyone who escapes Limbo is usually totally sucked of Chakra.

Ryu had gotten used too it,and knew how too reserve Chakra whenever he was pulled into the devilish dimension.

"Yeah,I'd better accept a free ride than travel back too Konoha,Naruto said as he closed his eyes".

'Naruto,how are you doing?'.

'I'm okay,I'm guessing with how worried your voice is,you think I'm dead or something'.

'And with how cocky you are,it sounds like you recently had success'.

'Mission Complete dad,I'll be coming home,but first Sasuke needs some treatment,I'll heal on my own'.

'Till then,Naruto'

The blonde kid opened his eyes and gave a nod too his new friend.

Ryu nodded in confirmation and made a hand seal as he silently worded a Jutsu and a white light went over the three young Shinobi.

'Kid,wake up'.

'Oi,hey,Uchiha Descendant'

'WAKE THE HELL UP'

Sasuke didn't hear the first two,but clearly and loudly heard the third demonic voice.

The Uchiha stood up swiftly and looked around,his eyes were still blurry and his body extremely weak,like someone sucked the energy outta him.

His head felt heavy,and when he could no longer hold on,he fell flat on the hospital bed.

"Oh,looks like someone can't the pain of having all your chakra sucked out".

"Naruto?,is that you?".

Naruto was sitting on the window some feet away from Sasuke's bed,he was looking fine except his headband wasn't on his head and his right hand from his arm too the wrist was bandaged.

"Naruto,you...can still move!,but how?",Sasuke asked,seemingly shocked at the Namikaze standing beside him.

The blonde just sighed,realizing the show was up,but he didn't also believe that the Uchiha didn't notice he had demonic powers.

"Sasuke...I'm...kinda half human and half devil",Naruto revealed his Nature as he scratched the back of his hair.

"I didn't wanna tell ya,cause...I thought you might freak out".

Sasuke just smirked and raised a hand.

"I ain't gonna freak out,cause we all have secrets of ours".

Naruto gave his trademark grin towards his best friend before waving when he heard the doorknob being handled.

Sasuke towards the left side,where the door was too see a nurse coming in with Sakura at her back.

"Sasuke-Kun,were you talking too someone?".

Sasuke noticed Naruto was gone and just smiled,"No Sakura-Chan,I was just talking too myself".

Naruto curled up in the hospital bed,he didn't exactly get the reason why the hell he was there,he was formerly tired and drained,but now he was recovered.

Its not like he was still injured or something,but the Nurses kept ensuring him too stay so they would check up on him.

He had assigned Ryu too the Hokage's office and told him he would pick him up for them too head towards the Namikaze Mansion too pick out his room.

Ryu had promised Naruto a good training session on the next day,as the Namikaze Mansion had over three large training grounds.

"Naruto-Kun".

Naruto's eyes opened at the voice he heard,he smiled and stood up before turning around too see Ino.

She was dressed in a long dark-purple Kimono.

"Hmm,not bad for a chick like you".

Ino smiled heartily and ran some seconds before jumping on her boyfriend.

They hugged for some while before they began too kiss for another little while.

"I don't really like the cloth,my mum gave me as a gift for completing another mission and insisted on me wearing it".

"Aaw,come on dear,its nice..not stylish,but nice".

Ino smiled and kissed him on the head before he let her down,"Well let's get you home,the people at the store have started repairs and treated me,so the Nurses didn't have too do much".

Naruto smiled at the thought of going home,despite his immense strength and knowing that he could just break out of the hospital he preferred too obey people older than him in the hospital.

He swung his left hand around his blonde's neck and they walked out of the room.

"Ryu...Ryu what?",Hiruzen in a calm and calculating manner.

"Ryu Whilshere sir",the kid said in a calm,yet a bit scared tone.

"Hmm,so what do you wanna do for the village?,you'd pretty useful if you became a Ninja,considering you were an elite bodyguard before".

"Yes sir,I'd like too be a Ninja".

"Drop the sir Ryu,and besides your last name doesn't sound too much like ours,where did you get 'Ryu' from?".

"One of my friends randomly called me Ryumaki back in my days in the foreign countries,so I scraped Ryu out of it and carried it as an alias,my name is Originally Aaron Whilshere".

"So what do you want on your file?".

"All three sir".

"Okay,Aaron,I'll report too you,you can go now".

Ryu sighed out of relief and walked gently out of the office,he had been in Konoha before,but only too do some tippy-top secret missions as he always does.

He remembered he was sent too assassinate the Third Hokage when he was about ten years old,he was still learning the arts,but had mastered his stealth,so he was able too get too the Hokage office,until the Third changed his mind.

"Ryu,you done with the old man?",Naruto said on the walls,outside of the office,he hadn't been there for long as he just appeared in the passage recently.

"You call him that?",the new kid said as they started too walk down the stairs.

"He just asked for some details,registered me for Ninja activities and said he'll get back too me,which I'm guessing is after your new exam".

"Yeah,I learned of the events from my dad,it will require a three-man team,and I'm hoping I,you and Sasuke".

Ryu nodded his head positively,"What are the events?".

"First event,is a flag race of a sort,each team gets different colors of medium sized flags and then must race,defeating other teams too a top of the Hokage Monument,where they shall stick the flags".

"Flags?".

"Yep,the team must have their flag,and at least one or two more flags".

"Hmm,that's a fair competition,when shall it begin?".

"Immediately my dad is the New Yondaime Hokage,which is the two days from now".

Ryu smiled when he heard that Naruto's Dad was gonna become the New Fourth Hokage.

He also had a good feeling that his life was gonna be better now rather than living on the checks of wealthy merchants looking for mercenaries.

[Location: Namikaze Mansion, Main Living Room]

"Wow,this place is huge".

Naruto just scoffed as they walked around,he moved over too the weapon shelf and dropped Trickster in its place.

He took off his top leaving only his white vest and pants,he made a hand sign for Ryu too follow him up the spiral staircase.

"So,I heard you're bearing Aaron Whilshere right?",Naruto said,trynna bring up a conversation.

"Yeah,I'm from the Whilshere Family".

Naruto nodded as they reached a long passage with different rooms on the left and right sides.

"So our battle is still on tomorrow?",Ryu said as an evil grin engulfed his face,hoping too showcase another bit of his strength.

"Definitely",the Namikaze replied as he opened the door too a room,it was like the other rooms and had a king size bed,three windows and four chairs and a round table.

"You can head too the Living room by 7,people will be here too celebrate on another mission being completed,you can get too know people better".

Ryu nodded positively and bowed,"Thank you,Naruto".

Sasuke was in front of a lake,it was getting pretty dark,but the Uchiha stood on planks in front of the lake as he practiced with his sword.

He kept the Katana,and closed his eyes,concentrating on an unknown power inside him.

'Balazar,arise,the power of Mundus'.

Sasuke's eyes opened and were icy blue,gauntlets(Just think of Beowulf from Devil May Cry 3),surrounded his fists and foots as an armor like mask came on his face with a grin.

'I could get used too this'.

Well,that's another chapter,the plot is coming too drastic twists,and I'm happy I'm getting further in the story.

So I hope you enjoyed it,even if its somehow short,I'll update soon...I hope.

And yes,there's a possibility that Sasuke might be a bad guy later.

Character Profile

Balazar

Once a descendant of the ancient Uchiha Clan,used too be alongside Mundus and Sparda during the Wat between Humans and Demons.

Over 1000 thousand years old.


	16. Rebirth: Breaking Dawn 2

Ornery the Dragon Slayer

Spacing and grammar needs work, I suggest going back to your chapters but the story itself is very interesting and am curious to see how far this will go.

Thank you for your review,I will try and work on everything,and don't worry,the story will go far,thank you.

Miss Ino.

I never thought you could get even more annoying,but thanks!.

Sasuke isn't 'bad' yet,but Balazar may start too influence him about his roles of being a descendant of Mundus.

So...yeah,he may become bad,but still I'ma try too keep you tight on your seat.

This is a new Arc,since my last Arc introduced Limbo,the dimension may make more appearances later on,but anyway this is 'The New Exam Arc'.

Now on too the next chapter,I hope for more reviews like that,and thank you!,once again!.

######################################

(One Day Later)

Itachi wandered back and forth in the passageway leading too Sasuke's room.

He was wondering about the blue flames he noticed yesterday near the lake side while he was trying too sleep the last day.

Sasuke just in time opened the door,he was wearing his trademark pants and a plain white top with the Uchiha symbol,while his hair was somehow wet.

"Itachi- niichan,good Morning,anything the matter?".

"Sasuke...I noticed blue flames yesterday night,were you...practicing a technique or?".

Sasuke just smiled,hiding the truth of the series of the last day.

He had gotten exhausted before he began too release blue flames,according too his inner demon,now Balazar.

'You are now,more like a master of fire,you can produce it in any way,or any part of your body,easy too learn,but very exhausting too master...young Uchiha'.

"Nothing much,it was a new technique,but...its really difficult",the younger of the brother said calmly.

Itachi just looked over the issue,knowing clearly something was wrong,but he just ignored the situation for now.

"So where are you headed too?".

"Too welcome a new member of the Namikaze Mansion,Ryu with quick sparring matches",Sasuke replied and started too walk away,quickly waving too his brother before flicking away.

Itachi just sighed,'He's clearly hiding something,he's never this tense'.

#######################

Naruto warmed himself up with Black Veil rather than Trickster,noticing he had been 'playing' with the latter more recently.

He made some quick slashes and kept the Katana in its sheath,it looked a lot like Vergil's Yamato, only it was more black in color,why the hilt was more deep black blue color.

"Hmm,cool sword Naruto,that's what you wanna use too fight me?",Ryu said gently.

Naruto was wearing a simple white vest,and black pants,the blonde kid was thinking of shaving his hair a bit into a mo hawk,but skipped the idea for now.

Ryu was sitting on one of the four different stands in the Namikaze Sparring Ground,he had been happy when he noticed how big the space left for battling was.

He had his purple vest on and grey pants,his sword was in its sheath by his left waist,with a strap too hold it,and black fingerless gloves.

"Well,I've been using the other sword more than this one,so yeah",he said as he looked at his new friend.

"Just don't get impatient on your ass whooping boy".

Naruto smiled when he heard that familiar voice,he swung his sword and sheathed it by his side.

"Dante,you finally decide too wake up".

"Well,I'm headed for a mission,well...I and Vergil though,I just decideD too check on ya before I go,goodluck with the exam",the silver-haired devil hunter said as he waved at the kid.

Naruto smirked as his Uncle disappeared,he looked at the stands and noticed that some Ninjas were already showing up.

"Well,let's hit this then".

######################################

"Team one,shall be...",a random Ninja said,"Since the new accompany,Ryu Whilshere has been granted entry into the Konoha Ninja,Namikaze Naruto,Uchiha Sasuke and Ryuumaki Whilshere".

Hiruzen smirked,having arranged the list himself,he wanted too see how truly well the trio could do together,and with the events arranged,he knew they'd had too work their butts off.

The other teams were announced,and there were also Ninjas from other Villages,who were looking for the Main Prize of the Exam,the cash and award.

The Ninja stood up again with a paper in his hand,he had distributed the different flags around,now it was time too announce the rules.

"You are too survive with these flags and head too the Top of the Hokage Monument and stab them into the soil,you can injure but not kill your opponents,you shall be given additional points when you have more flags,but the maximum number of flags is two".

"Each team shouldn't pass the Village too the Monument,but the forest of death,cause that way,no harm shall come too the villagers,you may begin when you hear the horn".

The teams all nodded and agreed.

"This is gonna be fun and entertaining".

#######################################

Minato,Hiruzen and the Konoha Council were watching the exam from the shadows.

"Finally,we will get too know how strong the Namikaze boy is".

"Yes,now let us hear,please".

######################################

"You know,I kinda feel like...these team of us is like a cheat",Naruto said gently,he held his team's flag tied onto his waist,he had guns in case of anything.

He threw the pebble he was holding into the little body of water they were ashore.

"Maybe they are just trynna test us or something".

Sasuke was about too utter another word when Naruto raised his hand too head level towards him.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, meaning he heard the little rattle sound also.

"Well,well,well,the first 'Konoha Ninjas shall taste my fury".

Naruto sighed and stood up,stretching a few bones as he did.

'Well,Ryu's gone too pluck a tree,he won't happy about missing out on the fun,but whatever'.

"You know",the blonde began as he turned his gaze too the Kiri ninjas,"I'm thinking we could easily just go right past each other?".

"That's not an option",the Ninja,who looked like the leader said,there was a small Chakra blade strapped too his back.

"Ai,I feared that".

"Boys,how about we defeat these 'talkative' group of Ninjas and take their pretty black flag",the leader said as they all formed different hand seals.

Sasuke frowned,and so did his other teammate as he noticed that despite large trees being around,the Kiri Ninjas had an advantage since there was a nearby lake around.

"Water Style: Massive Water Dragon Technique!".

'Oh boy'.

As usual,a large water dragon came out of the lake,it looked the average water dragon you'd see everyday,just that it looked more physical.

The liquid beast swooped down for a bite on the two,while they were on land.

They both maneuvered quickly by jumping high,Naruto unleashing black Veil In the process,he made a few slashes copying Vergil,and this resulted in the slashing of the neck of the Water Dragon.

But then the unexpected happened,the Dragon screeched as black blood poured from the scratches,with the Kiri Ninjas and Konoha Shinobi looking on,the Former grinning gracefully the latter frowning.

"Because it bleeds doesn't mean it won't die y'know,so stop gloating!",the Uchiha said as he released his killer intent over the opposite Shinobi before charging over them.

"Naruto!,I'll take care of them,you finish the dragon!".

The ninjas got ready for the kid,expecting less not knowing they were in for a big beating.

########################

(Meanwhile)

Ryu walked around the bushes gently,"Wow,there's so much peace around these places".

He walked a bit further,slowly.

"I hope Naruto and Sasuke are having as much peace as I am".

########################

"I hope Ryu's having as much of a war as I am!",Naruto grunted in the air,the water dragon was way below him.

He smirked as he started too fall,he stretched his hands backward ready for a punch as he gathered his demonic Chakra around it,ready too finish the watery beast.

But then...again,the unexpected happened.

The beast transformed once more as all the watery parts turned too flesh and it gained an even more realistic look.

It continued too change as it gained a more snake-like look,and then fully changed into a giant snake.

"Oh fuck".

Sasuke's mouth in a 'O' shape when he noticed the Ninja transform into the one of the man he's feared most in his childhood.

'This...is really messed up'.

########################

Flyo

Well,that's all 'for now' folks,I hope its enough since I skipped some previous ideas(my apologies).

And yes,as you know,the bad guy is Orochimaru,let's see what the Legendary Sage has in store for our crew!.

I love reviews!

Till then.


	17. Rebirth A New Exam 17

;Rebirth;

"Calm down young Sasuke",the legendary Sannin said easily,his voice very calm as he spoke.

Sasuke took a serious fighting position,knowing clearly well the danger standing right in font of him.

"Why should I calm down when I know there's a crazed Sannin who wants my Sharingan standing in front of me?".

"Good question boy",Orochimaru mouthed just . before Sasuke threw a massive fire ball at him.

The Sannin just had a mischievous grin on his face,'well,looks like he won't clear away without a fight'.

;Rebirth:

'I heard about you,but I never got too know you Orochimaru',Naruto said with a big grin on his face as he landed on the snake's back.

He quickly created a Rasengan in his right hand and thrust it deep into the snake,letting out a painful hiss from the beast.

He formed more hand seals as two more clones came around him,they quickly created more Rasengan and struck the snake,managing the fall of the beast.

Naruto easily jumped down,as the beast disappeared into nothing,he noticed Sasuke's battle with Orochimaru not too far.

'Why not go have some fun,Black Veil?'.

;Rebirth:

"Trust me young Uchiha,what I'm here for is not related too you in anyway".

Sasuke just shook his head,knowing well how Orochimaru craved for his Sharingan.

"Then who are you here for Takitaro?".

Orochimaru chuckled as heard the serious tone behind him,his body calming down as cold steel laid on the left side of his neck.

"What are you going too do?,kill a Sannin?",Orochimaru asked solemnly.

"No,I already know who you're after,but trust me...you'll have too pass me first",Naruto said,swiftly lifting his sword up before striking it down hard.

The Sannin dodged the attack,but was speedy enough for Sasuke's blazing punch which sent him flying into some trees.

He stood up shaking his head,'Tough one,I'll have too finish them,I could even get an extra bonus if I can see what this blonde is made of'.

Orochimaru charged forward,grabbing his sword in seconds.

"Sasuke,he's here for Ryu".

"What?,why?".

"Ryu's not telling us everything,I just know,let me deal with Taki here first,you had yours at the Chunin Exams".

Sasuke just had a sinister smile before disappearing in white smoke..

"Takitaro,let's roll!".

"With pleasure,young one",Orochimaru clapped his hands together,producing a tiny but loud enough sound with his palms.

Multiple snakes flew from behind him over too the side of the young Namikaze.

Naruto just smirked as he quickly made hand signs as fast as his hands could go,he leaped backwards and released a large flame ball on the snakes.

The snake Sannin gulped as he leaped onto the trees too dodge the oncoming frenzy,he brought out his sword just in time too parry the oncoming strike by Naruto..

"Pretty handy sword you got there",the Sannin said,acknowledging the Namikaze's skill.

"Too bad you're gonna die by it",Naruto replied with a serious tone,angering the Snake Master.

'Cocky huh?,no problem'.

Naruto made a few more slashes before leaping too another tree,he made hand signs and leaped forward with a Rasengan in his hand.

Orochimaru reacted quickly by forming a shield of snakes in front of him,only too be stabbed in the back literally by Black Veil.

Orochimaru coughed up red liquid up from his lips,with a frightened look on his face.

"Now,if you don't mind,I have an exam too finish",Naruto said before disappearing away.

Orochimaru knelt down and held his tummy,before making hand signs and transforming back into his normal state.

"Damn those kids,they really did think I'm the Sannin",the white-haired Ninja said silently before he disappeared.

:Rebirth;

Sasuke sat down quietly on top of the Hokage Monument,he had been there for quite some while,waiting for Naruto or Ryu too accompany him in searching for the flag.

'Well,I've waited long enough',he decided in his mind as he was about too stand up.

There was a 'flng' sound as Kunais stormed Sasuke's position,but the Uchiha was quick enough too deflect the ones on target with his Katana.

He kept the Katana back in its sheath and looked at his attacker,'What the'.

The attacker struck the ground with massive force,resulting in a large crater and massive amount of dust coming up.

Sasuke slid as he went back,using his left hand too stop himself,he looked forward too his attacker,with his basic Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke,you don't know how I long I've waited for this moment".

The Uchiha smirked and chuckled slyly,cracking his fists and tightening it.

"Then let's enjoy it while it lasts Namikaze,I'll defeat you,and get your flag".

Naruto just quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head a bit,"This is just an exam y'know".

Sasuke just grinned even more,"That's what you think",he said before dashing towards Naruto.

The blonde didn't have enough time too react,and he simply tried too dodge the oncoming punch.

He got it right and sidestepped before stretching out his leg too trip Sasuke,who surprisingly fell for it and tripped down,rolling a few feet before he stopped thanks too his charge.

Naruto worried about his friend,but just took a stance as Sasuke stood up and made some hand signs.

Naruto held his hands and made his signs also,going as fast as Sasuke was.

"Fire Style",they both started as they yelled.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire rose from the mouth of the young Shinobi,ranging at each other with massive firepower.

Sasuke quickly dropped his left hand as the fires ranged at each other,creating lighting in the hand.

Naruto also brought his right hand back creating a little Odoama Rasengan,charging towards the fire with Sasuke doing the same.

"Chidori!".

"Rasengan!".

The force of both attacks extinguished the flame and created a tiny but powerful whirlwind around the two battlers.

Both techniques finished with both Shinobi being pushed back with great force.

They slid as they landed and immediately dashed at each other.

'Naruto...after all this while,I am now a descendant of Mundus!'

'Sasuke...after all this while...I became a devil!'.

Naruto pulled out Trickster and activated its Level 2 slim state,mouthing 'Reaper',expecting too end the brawl there and now.

Sasuke also activated his Mangeyko and Balazar,charging up the gloves instantly while driving in for a punch.

'You don't know what I went through after you left brother'.

There were three loud slashes,and then a bright white light followed with a light explosion.

Another man appeared just in time too block the great techniques used by the Uchiha and the Namikaze.

The white dust cleared out as quickly as it happened,due too the strong wind that blew around suddenly.

A white haired man was revealed,with Trickster slashed into his neck,while using Rebellion too block Sasuke's Balazar.

"You guys were too fight each other,not too kill each other by activating your devil triggers".

Dante said quickly before using might too push Naruto and Sasuke off him,his neck dropping with blood.

'This is true...this exam has something else in to it',the Uchiha and the Namikaze thought simultaneously.

'Yeah...think boys'.

'They want us too fight each other too get one,but Ryu...Orochimaru was too weak'.

Naruto and Saqwedfsssdyryccfbzxhbchbhtsuke looked around themselves,they noticed the son of Sparda was gone and they were once again left too themselves.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

The Shinobi just grinned as they figured out the puzzle,they noticed a yellow flag at the top of a tree near the Monument,with Sasuke de-activating Balazar before dashing too get it.

He threw it at Naruto,who caught it with a hand before studying it,he noticed the sign of a curvy stick,like an earthworm on it.

"Sasuke...I need your eyes,I have a feeling this is not what we should be seeing",Naruto called gently for his companion.

Sasuke walked over too the Uzumaki,his Sharingan rolling immediately he looked at the curving stick,it transformed into live and too the picture of a dragon before a short paper dropped down.

Naruto grabbed the paper and read it;

"By reading this paper,you must have found and activated the Seal of the Dragon,progressing too the next round.

There shall be a period of two days for rest".

The two Shinobi just smirked as they both read it,happy and satisfied.

Rebirth;

"Vergil...how long can you stand against Naruto?",Minato asked with a tender tone.

He was sitting at the far end of a long table,with his hands placed on the wood with a serious look on his face.

"I will be placed in as Hokage tomorrow,and I'm planning on Organizing a final of the last teams against you and other Elite Ninjas".

The Veteran devil hunter on the other side just kept his cold and cool look while he thought oin bt he request from the soon too be Fourth Hokage.

"You do know it could get dangerous",Vergil said in a cool tone apup s he looked over the table.

Minato managed too crack out a smile,knowing well that Vergil was slightly like Dante,that he would need too have fun and also use his full strength if he was too battle in front of a crowd.

"Yes...and that's why I'm teaming you up with your little Cousin".

Rebirth;

Well,that's all,my apologies if its short...but I'm working on my own original story,and I'm also in the hostel,so fun's always taking over in the hostel!

But the next chapter should be worth it!,and please drop reviews


	18. Rebirth: Yamato vs Trickster!

Naruto took another chow of the delicious Ramen,he gulped it down easily and followed up by drinking the liquid left in the bowl.

"Mehn,this Ramen tastes more delicious than usual,fill me up!",the kid said with a bright smile on his face.

"Ai Naruto,calm down,you've already finished your 23rd plate,you sure you can go for one more?".

Ayame just smiled as she cooked up another Ramen for the Namikaze,she enjoyed cooking for him since he always appreciated her simple cooking.

"Ai,Ayame...you might even be a better cook than Teuchi!".

The girl just gasped slightly before blushing,she smiled at Naruto,only too find something scary at his back,not a demon,not a monster,as she knew he could easily take of most threats.

It was the hatred from the face of Konoha,some people were about too order for Ramen,but went back out when they saw that the 'demon kid' was in Ichiraku.

"Well,here's your Ramen".

Ayame carefully dropped Naruto's 24th Ramen,and the kid hurriedly ate it,after drinking the leftover liquid again,Naruto dropped his cup with a sigh.

"Thanks Ayame",he stood up quietly and brought out some Yen in his pocket and stretched it out too her.

Naruto then carried Trickster and slung it over his back,he waved towards Ayame with a smile,"I'll be back soon!,Jaa-na".

Rebirth;

(The whole Minato selecting as HoKage stuff has been done,I don't really know how its done,so I'm skipping it,apologies)

"This is the same place that we had our Chunin Exam battle",Sasuke said as he looked around with the large white walls surrounding the area.

"And now we are about too celebrate Naruto's dad's selecting as Hokage".

"Its tradition Ryu",Sasuke replied the newcomer,"there will be some battles,and then its over".

"Sure,now where the hell is Naruto?".

Rebirth;

Naruto walked through the streets of the Village of Konoha,he could have easily teleported too the Battlefield,but he just decided too walk through the glares of the village.

He never knew why they hated him until Dante and Vergil came into his life,and told him the whole story.

His constant suffering,even though his dad tried too stop it,and since he couldn't sending him too live with his uncles for a period of time.

'Konoha,I once dedicated my life too protect you...and I still am protecting you,if you don't appreciate me...I really don't know what the hell I should do'.

Naruto was cool with the fact that they thought of him as a demon,since in a way they were somehow right,but he had ever been thinking of two decisions since he came back.

Shall he be brought too saving the village...or at worse...destroying it.

Rebirth;

"So,Minato...how do you want it too be?",Dante asked proudly,crossing his legs while sitting at Minato's right side.

"Dante...you do know you're not the Hokage right?",Vergil asked coldly,ever since Minato asked the sarcastic twin too sit by his right hand side,he's been making a fuss over it.

"Not my fault lefty...so Minato?".

Minato smiled as he looked at the twins,"You guys really shouldn't be at war today,I'm too be happy".

The twins frowned for some time,then genuinely smiled as they looked at each other.

"True",they said together.

Minato smirked and rubbed his hands,"I personally arranged the fights".

Dante had a wild grin on his face while Vergil had a mischievous smile.

"But I don't remember what I wrote".

"Minato!".

Rebirth;

Iruka stood in the middle of the Battlefield and looked around the arena,every single seat was full with spectators itching too see Shinobi fight against Shinobi.

'Where the hell is Naruto?',he thought with a worried face as he clenched his fists.

'Well,the show must go on,that's what he would have said!'.

Iruka raised a single hand up too reduce the murmuring around the citizens of Konoha.

"The first battle shall be between...",Iruka started as he held out a sheet of paper and read it".

"Vergil Sparda vs...".

'Naruto,Naruto...where the heck are you?!'

Iruka's thought were immediately answered when a blonde kid appeared a few feet from him.

The kid was wearing a simple black top with Long-sleeve inners,he had skinny black jeans and Shinobi-Sandals,with a pretty Large sword on his back.

"My apologies if I'm late...Iruka-Sensei".

There were gasps across the arena,while there were positive smirks from a twin,a father,an old man and the Shinobi.

"Hajime!".

"Pretty cool entrance Naruto,sure you can back it up?",the cold twin said with a surprising smirk on his face,he pulled off his blue Trench coat,leaving his white sleeveless vest.

"Nice one taking your clothes off Vergil,but trust me",the blonde kid said as he took a fighting stance,"I'm not planning on going easy".

"Don't forget I was once a Ninja Naruto",Vergil said as he faked a fall and teleported too Naruto's front immediately.

Naruto expected this due too Vergil's DarkSlayer nature,he jumped back and then leaped forward with a straight punch,with Vergil easily countered it by sidestepping too his left.

They simultaneously released their swords,Naruto bringing out Trickster for a slash,Vergil grabbing Yamato,they clashed together with the force pushing them away from each other.

The two battlers slid as they were moving back,they finally stopped with dust rising over them,the crowds cheering at the entertaining start too the battle.

Vergil wasn't wasting anytime as he slashed Yamato in different ways and released his Judgment Cut attack on Naruto.

Naruto was covered by the dust,but he immediately called upon the power of Grimlycanol and went on his fours,with his nails being elongated a bit,he ran wild and went around in a circle with invisible cuts following him.

When the blonde noticed the end of the attack,he rolled and slid before stopping and reverting too his normal look,he made hand seals and mouthed,"Fire Style",he called upon and gathered Kyuubi's Chakra.

"Fire Dragon Jutsu!".

Vergil just scoffed as a large fiery dragon emerged from the ground and went with full speed towards him.

'Once it is countered,it disappears'

Vergil went into his DarkSlayer stance and teleported at different short distances before striking Yamato from an upwards position towards Naruto.

Naruto was in no position too bring out Trickster,so he instead used his teleportation to go out of arms way from Vergil,he immediately held out Trickster and activated Level 2 before teleporting to the top of Vergil and slashing downwards,resulting in a petty explosion.

"Wow,that was a hot start,they are both at their best today",Minato said with a smile on his face as the dust cleared.

The two half-devils once again were thrown back by the great force of their attacks,Vergil didn't hesitate as he teleported too Naruto's rear and they started a gruesome sword fight,too fast for the rare eyes too see.

All other eyes were blind too their over the edge sword speed and skills as all they could see were white slashes going all over,but Dante and Sasuke were aware due too their enhanced eyes.

The devils had no contact of their swords on the skin yet,as neither could best the other until they both pierced the side cheeks and were pushed back again.

"And this is where Vergil gets annoyed",Dante said as his face took a serious look.

Vergil held out Yamato with his right hand,while he moved his left hand in ways mysterious to Naruto until his hand and left part of his body started too generate lightning.

Naruto's face was surprised at Vergil's excellent control over the art of lightning,'I heard he has Shinobi skills,but not this kinda control'.

Vergil shifted his hand back before releasing it at full thrust towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened as he didn't know what to expect of the technique by Vergil,all he could do was watch as he was hit and sent all the way too the opposite wall of the field,crashing it with great force and an explosion followed.

The crowd was silenced,fearing the tall man with white hair in blue.

"Well,he tried for a kid"

"He had a good start.

Those were the murmurs around the whole stadium,but Vergil who knew how unpredictable Naruto was held Yamato in its sheath,ready for the unexpected.

'Naruto,I can feel your killer intent,I'll release mine too show you I'm not in the mood to play also!'.

Next: DarkSlayer vs Reaper!

Well,that's all for now,I'm trying too update as fast as I can!.


	19. Chapter XIX: Vergil Vs Naruto!

Naruto took deep breaths as he spread his killer intent and gathered massive chakra around himself.

The whole stadium,Shinobi and Non-Shinobi felt his massive killer intent from both devils,as it could almost destroy the whole arena.

'Activating Reaper technique will give me an advantage for over 15 minutes,and then after 25 minutes...I'll be chakra less'.

'Its a risk I gotta take!'.

Naruto activated the Technique with a large red orb spreading around the battlefield.

Vergil covered his eyes to prevent the dust from getting into them,but he was to late to realize Naruto's devastating uppercut which sent him flying straight into the air.

Vergil spun while in the air as blood sipped from his chin,he wiped the red liquid off and took a stance in the air as Naruto looked on at him with a smirk.

The arena started cheering as the battle proceeded once more with even more fun and 'entertainment'.

Naruto activated his Level2 State for Trickster,and swung the sword before charging chakra up to his feet too burst up into the air,slashing Trickster upwards immediately towards Vergil who was already falling.

Vergil managed too block the attack by parrying with Yamato,he also garnered chakra and started to teleport around the field.

Naruto grunted and gripped Trickster tighter as he also started too teleport around the arena.

Once more,the crowd could see nothing apart from hearing a 'clang' sound going around and white slashes going around from different parts of the arena.

'Naruto is pushing Vergil',Minato rambled in his head,'Vergil might just be forced to activate his DT state'.

'So...so this is Naruto's true power,and I thought he went hard on me when we battled',Kiba thought,amazed and also terrified of Naruto's power.

There was a simple smirk on Dante's face,as he knew both half-devils very well,everyone thought Naruto was pushing himself to his limits while Vergil was just getting warmed up.

'Naruto hasn't even woken Grim and Kyuubi up,this should be a fun battle'.

Both devils flew back in mid-air,but Vergil was still very much in balance as he teleported straight forward too slash Naruto.

"Sorry brother,you're still a kid".

There was a smirk on Naruto's face as he poofed away,everyone shocked by the simple shadow clone technique used too distract the other half-devil.

"Lighting Art".

Vergil started too turn around,but all he could hear was the completion of the Technique.

Naruto gathered Kyuubi's element of Lightning into his hand and charged it,thinking of a name as the technique came to life.

"Lightning Blast!",'That's the best I could come up with'.

Naruto gathered his hands together as he opened his palms in a wide position,releasing a large blast of lightning towards Vergil,blasting the older twin too the white wall amazingly.

Vergil crashed with a loud sound as the crowd cheered even louder for the blonde kid.

Naruto landed and quickly made a hand seal,summoning two shadow clones,they started making hand seals while one gathered chakra in his hand,in a circle pattern.

Naruto raised his Rasenshuriken and smirked,'I'm sorry Vergil,I'm not looking to take any chances against you'.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!",Naruto cried out as he hurled his wind style technique towards the devil hunter.

It spun with great force and crashed into the wall,still spinning for over thirty seconds before it finally stopped and disappeared,leaving the crowd stunned and silenced.

Naruto breathed heavily,as the reaper mode was sucking it out of him,he just shook his head and composed himself.

There was a moment of silence and suspense,with nothing happening.

'Come on Vergil,I know you',Dante muttered in his head.

There was a cold breeze before Naruto felt something pass beside him,he took a stance and looked around.

Vergil teleported out and slid as he landed,he stopped soon enough,with his vest already torn in some places.

"Good one Naruto,I can see you're not holding back",Vergil said as he started too breath in and out.

"I see no reason why I should".

A blue orb went off around Vergil,activating his devil trigger but still keeping the son of Sparda in his human form,the only thing that changed about him was his skin tone which grew dark and blue visible aura emitting from him.

'Such..such Chakra',Sasuke thought as he observed the man in blue,'It smells and looks exactly like that of a demon,only much more stronger and classified'.

Vergil took his DarkSlayer stance and waited patiently for Naruto,who was still looking at the devil hunter.

'He's going to be way more faster,so I better take that risk',Naruto thought as he held Luke out of his holster and shot towards Vergil before bringing out Trickster,still in its Level 2 state.

The bullet slowed down in Vergil's perspective,and he was able to stylishly reveal his sword,spin it to deflect the bullet and put it back in its sheath.

"Bring a real attack,Naruto",the elder twin said as he gestured with a hand sign for Naruto to 'come on'.

The Namikaze however felt his chakra slipping away in his Reaper State,'better I de-activate this damn Reaper'.

Naruto made a hand sign and charged his Chakra too the inside of his body,he let it out de-activating his Reaper mode and letting out a little amount of dust.

"Level 3,activate!".

Naruto dashed out of the dust with amazing speed and a new look to his sword,and struck Vergil,who easily teleported out of arms way to appear at Naruto's rear.[inn

Vergil brought out Yamato and swung it as he himself spun,only for Naruto to squirt and try to sweep him off his feet with a powerful kick which Vergil in turn teleported away from.

'Damn it,he is even faster'.

"Naruto's keeping up with Vergil in his devil trigger,that's very impressive,but it doesn't seem like he'll hurt Vergil",Dante said cautiously.

"Their fight has been highly entertaining,I'll give them 15 more minutes then I shall end it",Minato said in a serious tone.

'They are both reaching their limits,it shall end soon'.

Naruto made hand seals and placed his hand on the ground,"Fire Art",he said with a loud and deep voice.

"Great Fire Dragon Technique!".

Vergil appeared on his knee,not to far from the blonde kid,'Damn,I'm getting tired'.

He felt heating substance coming from beneath him,he gasped and disappeared slightly before the great flame rushed out.

Naruto grunted and flew off after Vergil.

The blue half-devil appeared in the air with a frown on his face,"Give up Naruto,I have way more experience than you do!",Vergil said loudly as he was about to release Yamato again.

"No!".

"You should give up!".

Vergil's eyes opened widely as he noticed his little cousin coming at him,"On me giving up,Vergil!".

Naruto instantaneously created a Rasengan and hurled it at Vergil with the last of his strength as his body rejected,Vergil struggled and used his Katana to parry the Rasengan,the Jutsu still cutting.

Naruto smirked as he teleported to Vergil's head,"This is the end!,Rasengan!".

The blonde kid thrust the technique into Vergil's head,sending the elder twin spinning into the ground.

Everyone gasped as the technique's white light aura rose around in the Chunin Exam Stadium.

It was immediately followed by cheers from the whole arena.

"You did it Naruto",Vergil said,his left eye closed due to exhaustion and pain flowing all over his body.

A smile could be seen growing on Dante and Minato's faces,a genuine one of the victory gained by the young half-devil.

The Red Corps came into the stadium just as Naruto landed,they picked he and his uncle up and took them out of sight,the whole crowd cheering and appreciating the long and tough battle.

Rebirth;

"Are you kidding me?,you were amazing dear!",Ino rambled on about how awesome her boyfriend battled in the Hokage Naming Ceremony Battles.

"Stop flattering me Ino-dear,I got lucky",the blonde kid said silently as he continued to wrap the bandage around his right arm,after he got hurt.

'Yamato is really one crazy sword,damn it'.

Ino noticed the injury on his arm and frowned.

They were in the upper part of the Namikaze Mansion,inside Naruto's room,Ino had lastly complained about his room being dirty and untidy,but now,it was very clean.

"I hope this is not a Genjutsu".

"Genjutsu?",Naruto said as he slowed down in wrapping his hand and looked at Ino,he was sitting at the edge of the bed,while she was laying on the bed.

"Your room...its clean",she stood up and hugged him from the back.

Naruto smiled as he held her hands,"its not a Genjutsu,I'm clean",he said with a chuckle,which went low when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming",Naruto muttered as he went to open the door,seeing his Sensei,Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei...what is it?",he said in a respectful tone towards his teacher.

Kakashi just sighed before talking,"Your...Dad,he wishes to see you,just...don't get embarrassed when you see him kid".

Naruto smiled and chuckled again,'What could the new Fourth Hokage possibly be up to'.

"My regards to your dad on he becoming Hokage,I'm expecting so many things from him",Ino said with a genuine smile as Naruto closed the door and turned his back.

"Well,I know he'd want more military power,and I'll start that by training you...Ino".

Naruto's girlfriend's eyes widened with curiosity on the word 'Training' tagged with her name.

"You...you'll train me?".

"Most definitely,starting tomorrow,despite my injuries".

Rebirth;

Minato looked on as Hiruzen left the Hokage office,leaving him alone with two ANBU guards manning the door as it closed.

Different thoughts went through his head as he thought of him be coming Hokage,'I can easily strengthen the Military Power with my relatives".

"But still I have to mind the damned paperwork after each day and mission is completed".

"Lord Fourth"

Minato looked up,knowing he would have to get used to the title 'Hokage'.

"Emmm,what is it?".

"Kakashi...Kakashi Hatake wishes to see you".

"Oh,sure...let him in".

Minato's student entered with grace,his hair as usual defying gravity,but there was a sense of happiness on his face despite the black mask covering it.

"Minato...my apologies,Hokage-Sama".

"Stop it Kakashi",Minato said as the two laughed heartily,Kakashi smiled with his visible eye,a genuine smile of how proud he was that his Sensei was finally the Hokage of Konoha.

"Dad,you look great in that outfit y'know".

Minato laughed more and looked at his window,seeing his only son,the blonde kid also carrying his precious girlfriend on his back.

"Thanks Naruto,Hello Ino,how are you?".

"I'm fine Hokage-Sama".

Minato sighed and shook his head,"I'll have to get used to that statement".

The whole family laughed heartily once more.


	20. Chapter XX: Nemesis and Modeus

Ah,I** feel good knowing that I've reached a 20th Chapter,thanks for the support and admiring,hoping I deliver well and nicely to you all!**

** Chapter XX**

**Three Weeks Later**

**Naruto tied his headband tightly,he was wearing a black top and black long-sleeve inner,he had simple black jeans on. Instead of his usual Trickster slung to his back,he had Black Veil on his waist after Vergil gave him an impression during their battle.**

**'Well,I'm ready!'.**

**Rebirth;**

**"Kakashi,you're to lead Naruto,there will be back up by Itachi and Dante".**

**Minato scribbled through the rows of data on his table,since he's been Hokage he had been adjusting quite well with the post,getting of the Paperwork Disaster with The Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

**"Here is the detail,we've gotten reports on recent demonic activities on Suna by our long lost friends",Minato stopped when he sensed his son's chakra through the room and noticed Naruto leaning on the wall.**

**'Good'.**

**"The Akatsuki".**

**"And the mission is to protect the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure".**

**A wide smirk appeared on the young Naruto's face.**

**"Gaara Of The Sand".**

**Rebirth;**

**Kakashi stretched more,as his bones cracked,getting excited at the thought of going for an SSS-Rank mission with Naruto.**

**"Let's get going Kakashi-Sensei",Naruto said as he clinched his fists,both making a 'crack' sound,"I'm itching to see Gaara".**

**'Hmm,what could make Naruto so happy other than the cry for a battle,what's with this Gaara kid?'.**

**'Hmm,true boy,its been a long while since we've seen Gaara,I just hope he remembers you kid',Kurama muttered from the inner of Naruto.**

**"Let's move then,Naruto!",the white-haired Ninja said as he flicked off to a branch,with Naruto not too far behind as they began their journey to Suna.**

**Rebirth;**

**Rebirth;**

**"Oh,so you're saying you just have three techniques from those eyes of yours?",Dante said to Itachi,he wore a simple vest and black jeans as he laid on a chair in the Guest Room of the Namikaze Mansion.**

**"Yep,but they are very versatile in times of battle",**

**"Yeah,how versatile?",Dante said as he leaped up with crazy speed and tried to punch the young Uchiha.**

**Itachi,knowing what to expect easily flicked out of existence,appearing at the white-haired devil hunter,Itachi moved backwards as Dante performed a roundhouse kick towards him.**

**Dante clapped his hands as he balanced,"Versatile indeed,not bad for a light-weight".**

**Itachi just had a fake smile on,"My Sharingan was not on".**

**Dante's eyes only widened as he charged with a faster punch,his anger growing towards the showing-off Ninja.**

**"Sirs".**

**Dante stopped right in front of Itachi's nose and looked at the entrance to the mansion,seeing an ANBU ninja with the mask of a tiger on his face.**

**"What?",Dante growled towards the Ninja.**

**The ANBU militant just scoffed,ignoring the two 'playful' idiots.**

**"Lord-Hokage requests to see both of you,you should both report to him".**

**Dante frowned,looking at Itachi's happy face only made him get even more irritated.**

**'Damn you'.**

**Rebirth;**

** Modeus walked through the bushes,he wore his usual Akatsuki cloth,and had grey Ninja sandals on,he also had a brown straw hat on his head,with his black long hair falling down.**

**Another figure could be seen in his rear,wearing the same type of clothing.**

**Rebirth;**

**"So Vergil is that fast?,and...Naruto managed to scratch him at 7?".**

**"Yeah,it was even more impressive when he reached 14 and laid that technique he learned on a demonic mutt".**

**Itachi and Dante conserved as they walked in the hallways of the Hokage Tower,Itachi chuckling at what he just heard.**

**The Uchiha had always been impressed by Naruto,and after hearing the tales of Dante,he felt even more impressed.**

**"So,beat that with your little brother?",Dante said as he folded his arms in a boastful manner.**

**Itachi just smiled,knowing Sasuke and Naruto were on par before,but he wasn't sure about recent times due to the extreme power Naruto was showing,especially after he defeated Vergil during the Hokage Ceremony.**

**"Well,I really don't have anything to say about Sasuke,but he's also a worthy Ninja,and during our battles,he had always been a prodigy".**

**Dante just yawned sarcastically, and used his hand to cover his mouth as they approached the Hokage's office.**

**The ANBU officers let them in,already expecting the big man in red and the Uchiha.**

**Sasuke and Ino were present in the Hokage's room,both standing in front of the new Fourth Hokage. Minato raised his head and looked in between the two Shinobi,seeing Dante and Itachi.**

**"Dante,Itachi...finally,you arrive",he said with a pleasant smile.**

**Dante simply raised his hand,and abruptly pocketed it,lighting up a grin on his face,Itachi did the same,waving his hands.**

**"So what are they doing here?,and what were summoned for?...dear ridiculous Lord Fourth?",Dante started,his grin turning into a malicious smirk.**

**Everyone in the office laughed plainly,while Sasuke and Ino greeted the two older Shinobi and devil-hunter.**

**"Sasuke and Ino",Minato started,"they are because I'm pairing both of them together,Sasuke to train her on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu,you can both leave now".**

**The two Ninja nodded and flicked out,not wanting to disrupt whatever was gonna enclose between the three,Dante started by kicking the chair in front of the Hokage's desk to his desired position,and then sat comfortably on it.**

**"You sure you can trust Sasuke with Ino?,I heard she had a crazy crush on him back in the days",Dante said as he placed his legs on the desk.**

**"Don't worry Dante-san,I trust Sasuke",Itachi said with a smile,"So,Lord-Hokage,what did you call us for?".**

**Minato gathered other documents,Itachi's exclusive and perfect data shining bright in piece of the others,'One of the best...I see'.**

**"Itachi,Dante",the Hokage started,"I'm sending you both on an assassination S-Rank mission".**

**Rebirth;**

**Kakashi and Naruto walked on in the desert,the two already in Suna territory thanks to a short race they decided to have.**

**Naruto looked on at Kakashi,the Copy Ninja of Konoha was definitely one of the best Ninjas konoha will ever have,as he had always thought.**

**The ninja could have always been doubted due to his slim,lanky and lazy nature,but Kakashi was always dead serious during serious battles.**

**"Kakashi-Sensei,ever since I left,what new techniques did you learn?".**

**Kakashi raised an eyebrow due to the question Naruto asked,since he could have always asked since he came back.**

**"Well...just...some,y'know",Kakashi finished his sentence slowly but well,they continued walking until he started to feel a sense of killer intent around.**

**The white-haired Shinobi looked at his student and got more serious when he noticed that the Namikaze had already noticed the ki.**

**"Its...its like we're being watched",Naruto noted as he stood on alert.**

**Kakashi just looked around with a lazy eye,as there were no higher grounds,or mountains where enemy Shinobi could use to spy on them.**

**"I...don't think so Naruto,let's just keep...".**

**The Sensei didn't finish his sentence as Naruto fired a bullet just right beside his mask,passing quickly to kill the demon that now laid behind him.**

**Kakashi quickly turned his gaze to the demon,'Okay,we're being watched'.**

**The demon had a black cloak on,it was about 5 feet tall with a black body,which looked like an acid burnt skin,its head was bald,with chocolate linings in between,and It had a wide smile and white eyes on its face.**

**'Kurama,What the hell is this?',Naruto spoke too the fox inside him,blowing the smoke off Luke as he did.**

**'They are called Scarecrows,they have strong attacks but a weak body',the fox replied swiftly and accurately,'I'm always here if you need help,cause they usually come in a bunch'.**

**'Oh,well...that's good information',Naruto summoned Trickster and called out to Kakashi,"Take this Sensei,you might need it",he said as he threw the large blade to the white-haired Ninja.**

**"Oh,thanks",Kakashi said with a large grin,invisible under his mask,the ninja happy enough that he'd get a good fight.**

**More Scarecrows rose out of the earth,all in the same form as the fallen one,about 15 of them arose from the ground.**

**Naruto and Kakashi got closer and backed each other,Kakashi holding Naruto's large sword,not showing much effort as he did.**

**The demons started to lunge towards the two Konoha Nins,they both performed the same hand seals and held their fingers towards their mouths.**

**"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!",the two chorused,releasing large fireballs towards their opponents,immediately dispersing.**

**Rebirth;**

** Modeus watched as Kakashi and Naruto battled the horde of Scarecrows,they were using a Genjutsu thanks to his new partner.**

**"Modeus",he said in an unclear cracked voice,"When shall I have a taste at this...Ninjas".**

**Modeus listened carefully to his tone,and saw he had lust in it,"Don't get to excited,they are Ninjas to be respected Nemesis".**

**The Akatsuki member just smirked evilly as he grabbed his trident laying on his back,"I still can't wait to have at them",he said again his voice still sounding sick.**

**"We can't fight them together,we have to separate them".**

**"I think I'll have a go at the blonde kid,his Chakra is mighty".**

**Modeus just sighed,his eyes closed,he shook his head a bit as he studied his new partner,Nemesis,although they had fought side-by-side well enough,the half-devil still felt he couldn't trust the man in battle due too his nature.**

**Rebirth;**

**"No,you don't just attack with brutal force,Ino".**

**Sasuke lectured his new student,Ino Yamanaka,he didn't have any problem doing that,accepting the offer not reluctantly. Although she was formerly one of his favorite 'fan girls',it recently looked though that she no longer those feelings for him.**

**'Damn it,how I wish Naruto hadn't gone for his mission',Ino thought as she held two small Shurikens in her hands,'Well,at least he has also taught me some things!'.**

**She hurled the Shurikens outward and flicked over to Sasuke's front,not up to two paces of him. She then started by stretching out a punch to his face,he easily held it and pushed her fist back.**

**Ino performed a back flip,planning on kicking Sasuke's face when she did,but the Uchiha easily countered by dodging down and then standing again.**

**Ino pushed back as the Shurikens finally reached their target,the Shurikens madly nailed Sasuke,as Ino thought,but too her surprise what laid on the ground was a log of wood.**

**A row of clapping was heard from her rear,she turned gaze and saw Sasuke with his hands together,"That was not bad,I almost got caught,really".**

**Ino smiled plainly,she looked at Sasuke's handsome and perfect emotion less face,his hair spiking up at the back,no,no she couldn't start admiring him again,she saw that the Uchiha had already noticed her gaze.**

**"Anything the matter Ino?",Sasuke said slowly,he tried as hard as he could not to look at her chest and face,how organized and beautiful she was,but he knew that she was best friend's.**

**"No,no Sasuke,I'm...fine,let's continue".**

**"You don't look too good,are you sure we should go on?".**

**Ino could sense the care in his voice,it sounding like the first time he would actually give a damn,but he must do the same with Sakura,isn't it?.**

**"Yes,I think I should rest for a while",Ino said as she walked towards the shade of the trees.**

**"Hello,Sasuke Uchiha".**

**Ino looked sideways and saw a cute kid,a little bit shorter than Naruto and Sasuke,he had white hair and wore a light vest and simple fitted grey jeans.**

**"Hello Ryuumaki",Sasuke greeted his fellow,an idea coming to his head he took a stance.**

**"Ino,how about Ryu and I face off,so you learn from it and watch out movements".**

** Ino remembered the last time she watched Naruto spar off with a fellow Ninja,how powerful it was,they at first settled on Taijutsu only,but neither knew when they started to execute powerful Ninjutsu techniques.**

**"Sure,I'll just sit here and watch".**

**Sasuke looked over to Ryu,who was now not to far from him as he prepared himself for a battle,"You want it easy?,or Uchiha standard Sharingan user".**

**Sasuke smirked and stretched forth his left hand,"An Uchiha never fears".**

**The two dashed at each other as a grooving battle ensued.**

**Rebirth;**

**Naruto gunned down a Scarecrow with flair,he holstered Thundra and released Black Veil from its sheath,"That's 43,Kakashi-Sensei!".**

**Kakashi flicked out of arms way,the deadly acid pouring from the demon's mouth,he smiled as he noticed about 5 of the damned creatures on the same line,without hesitation he made hand seals and activated Raikiri.**

**He tore through the creatures and immediately turned to Naruto,"That's now 45",.**

**'Naruto has a crazy piece of Stamina and Chakra,he'll definitely win this damned contest'.**

**Kakashi held out his borrowed piece of weaponry,Trickster,the sword having done enough damage in the tide of the battle.**

**Kakashi was bout to swing the devil arm again when the remaining Scarecrows poofed away,leaving a frown on the faces of the two Konoha-Nins.**

**'Just like I suspected,it was a fucking Genjutsu!',Kurama muttered loudly in Naruto's mind,in an angered tone.**

**'Oh,and you couldn't just talk?!',Naruto replied in an even more annoyed manner.**

**"Well,now that you are all battered and bashed up it wouldn't be fun to play with you anymore".**

**Nemesis and Modeus stood out,some twenty meters away from the Shinobi,the former had a sly grin on his face while the latter just had a composed face,showing no emotion.**

**"Who says so?,a couple more rounds and you'd both be dead!",Naruto rambled out,having a manner of confidence in his voice as he spoke.**

**Kakashi motioned for the Namikaze to calm down,"They are Akatsuki Naruto,it would be stupid to go up against them at this point".**

**"That's from your point of view,I could take them both head on!",Naruto replied back quickly and clearly,his gaze on the two Akatsuki members,Naruto immediately ran off after his last words.**

**"Damn it".**

**"Nemesis,we have other business to attend to,we've held them long enough",Modeus said as he disappeared.**

**Naruto scoffed and ignored the gone rogue Ninja,continuing his run towards the other with the Trident on his back.**

**Nemesis frowned, before waving at the blonde Ninja,he held out his Trident and rose it up.**

**"Lightning Style",he made a single hand sign with his other hand,"Poseidon's rage!".**

**Lightning started to strike from different areas and went around in a circle as the Akatsuki disappeared,Naruto was seemingly in a death trap as the sound of lightning got closer to him.**

**Kakashi gasped and acted quick,he revealed his Sharingan and activated the Mangeyko Sharingan.**

**"Kamui!" **


	21. XXI

XI: Kakashi

Ryu blocked another of Sasuke's punch,he thought of counter attacking with a kick of his,but dumped the idea and pushed Sasuke backwards.

'This is going nowhere'.

"Well,Ino...have you seen it?",Sasuke said and lifted his hands above his waist sideways.

Ino nodded and smiled,performing the action in a cute form.

'Wow,I never thought Ino could be so...lovely'.

"Well,that will be all for today".

Ryu smirked and shifted his hands,he stretched his bones and carried his hands over his head in a lazy manner.

"So Ino,are you hearing from Naruto?,I heard he went for a mission",Ryu asked the blonde Kunoichi and walked over to her side.

Ino's emotions jumped with joy at the sound of his name,Ino just smile towards Ryu and nodded,"We were together yesterday night".

"Well,I better be off,I have to go and see my brother,bye Ino,Ryuumaki".

"You know its not a must to pronounce my full name,Sasuke".

Sasuke just revealed a smirk towards Ryu before he flicked off,but left an emotional look before the Yamanaka,which left her pondering.

'Why did he look at me like that?',Ino thought as Ryu walked to her,Sasuke still looked cool and handsome,as he always back in the academy,the total opposite of Namikaze Naruto.

'No,there's no way,...I like Sasuke for his look,but I love Naruto for everything,no...I can't afford to give in to this temptation'.

Two Days Later

Rebirth;

Naruto and Kakashi,finally were in Sunagakure.

Both Shinobi's body itches from the boiling heat of the village,Naruto was really in no mood for any nonsense,angering towards Kurama due to the beast not telling him that they were in a Genjutsu some days before.

"We should head straight to the Kazekage Tower,before we look fork refreshments,cause I really need to rest right now".

Kakashi himself wasn't too good,having saved Naruto by using his Mangeyko,he had to carefully target Naruto and then Kamui himself also due to the large range of the attack.

'I have a feeling those are the two Akatsuki members sent to raid Suna and capture Gaara of Shukaku,we have to keep watch'.

The Shinobi continued their walk and headed to the Kazekage tower,the heat still very much fasting to their skins as they did.

Naruto noticed a very familiar blonde hair,and just sighed at the sight,'Oh,this will be troublesome'.

Temari didn't smile at all as she approached the two Konoha-Ninjas,she was displeased at the fact that two 'lightweight' Shinobi were sent to protect her brother.

"So you both are what the Hokage could send?,I am very much disappointed",she said quickly,venom dripping from her tone.

"Well,you could do the job on your own?",Naruto replied in a cocky tone,he looked at Temari's eyes with a bit of anger.

Temari got annoyed and grunted,"You watch your mouth kid,or else I'll..."a.

"Or else you'll what?,even Shikamaru held you down,I'd bypass you without even as much breaking a sweat",Naruto replied even faster this time,surprising the sister to the Fourth Kazekage.

"Oh...try it".

Naruto smirked,Kakashi was also smirking underneath,the two Ninjas effectively and quickly flicked out of Temari's sight,angering the Suna Kunoichi beyond everything.

Temari squeaked and looked around,she didn't feel their Chakra anymore and they were both totally out of sight.

"Damn you Naruto!".

Rebirth;

"I have some devil arms related to elemental techniques,like the Twin Blades,Agni and Rudra",Dante talked on about his weapons to Itachi,"Agni of fire,Rudra of Wind".

Itachi listened carefully to the devil hunter's words,it stuck carefully as Dante spoke much of his travels,his weapons,and mostly,his bad luck at gambling. Itachi did much listening and hardly uttered any words.

They reached the gates of Konoha and finally rested on both sides,while Dante immediately stopped talking.

Dante's mind wandered straight away from Konoha,to the demonic streets of Dalliance City,he missed his old companions,Lady and Trish despite the many suffering and debt they took him through. Speaking of debts,he remembered how he owed a lot of hiring Mafia bosses back home,the crazy Son of Sparda just smirked at the thought.

"Ever been in the heat of a war before?".

Dante looked up towards Itachi's face,it was stoic and serious,but not looking to him,rather to the bushes on the way out of the leaf Sato.

"Not really,why do you ask?",Dante said in his most gentlest manner.

"Its because you lose a lot of loved ones during warring eras",Itachi replied simply.

Dante moved a bit from his position,feeling uncomfortable due to the Uchiha's words,he shifted a leg upwards and placed it on the large wooden gate,and then folded his arms.

"I've not been in heat of war,but I have been in many cases of war-like battles",Dante said,remembering the last battle with Sid when he gained the power of the demon lord,Abigail,"And I also know the feeling of losing loved ones".

Itachi surprisingly gazed at Dante,he didn't move from his position,and soon enough turned his head back to the exit of Konoha.

"I once lost my brother..Vergil".

The Uchiha this time was clearly shocked and stared in a serious

and surprised manner towards Dante's serious face.

Rebirth;

Naruto started knocking the door at first,very patiently,he knocked thrice and laid on the side of the door,keeping his head down and folding his arms.

After a few minutes passed,he attempted to knock again when a busty female opened the door,she had some glasses on,she had a net attire on her chest,which only made Naruto and Kakashi more interested in her breasts.

"Hello,Kakashi Hatake,Naruto Namikaze,welcome to the Kazekage's Office".

Naruto smiled and got out of his trance,he looked around the Office,but no one else was present in the room,he then immediately turned his attention back to the lady who introduced them.

"What's your name?,and how did you know our names?".

The lady smiled genuinely,"Lord Gaara told me about you,and said he'd be expecting you both".

Kakashi shook his head hard and got out of the illusion,he noticed that the girl had already seen him while he was looking at her chests.

She smiled,"There's no need to ponder about that,my name is Daichi, and I'm the personal assistant to The Fourth Kazekage".

Kakashi finally got back to his senses,he nodded at the Kazekage's assistant as she went out to the hallway to summon the Fourth.

Kakashi helped himself to the couch that was placed some paces left of the door. He admired the room as he laid down,it had a round circular shape with a lot of windows around except from the side of the door.

Naruto found the couch very comfortable as he also laid on the one near Kakashi,the room having two of the furnitures. The summoning of Gaara took some time and Naruto got weary and sleepy,his anticipation keeping him awake from following Kakashi into a deep world of slumber.

His tiredness overtook him as he fell into a deep sleep,he smiled happily in his slumber as he thought of his blonde who was back at home.

Rebirth;

Dante tried to go give a quick reply,"I've seen you,your brother...and...",he ran out words quickly also.

"Yeah,exactly...only I and my brother".

Dante sighed heavily in pity but didn't look back continued their walk,the word soaked deep beneath him.

"Our clan was...killed off,unknowingly though...by Sasuke".

Dante stopped dead in his tracks,the words dangerously going through him,and later holding him by his throat. How could a clan member annihilate his own clan?,this was something he clearly didn't understand.

"I don't understand Itachi,how did Sasuke kill off his OWN clan?".

Itachi just sighed and looked at the sky,"Sasuke is the equal to Naruto,and the only one who can match him".

Dante didn't understand the Uchiha,but he allowed him to go on with his words.

"Sasuke is also a half-devil like Naruto is,because he's a blood descendant of a once ancient and devil Uchiha".

Itachi looked back down to earth,"Uchiha Madara".

"Sasuke was on a rampage when he killed them,if not for my eyes he would have also killed me,but I wisely put him to sleep and made him forget all the happenings of that night".

Dante shook his head in pity,thanks to Itachi,the whole village could have even fallen into danger. The devil-hunter remembered when Naruto usually went on a rampage and he always had a hard time controlling the kid.

"Well,I have to go now,we'll see later,Dante-Sama",Itachi said,waved and disappeared out of sight from the devil hunter.

Dante had decided to take a watch on Naruto,and now since there was another young half-devil lurking around dangerously in Konoha,he had to talk to someone to help him. His twin brother,Vergil.

Rebirth;

Naruto felt a light tap on his feet and quickly came conscious to his surroundings. He saw the huge chest of Daichi close to him and tried to close his eyes back as he lifted himself up.

"Naruto-kun,here's Kazekage-Sama".

Naruto rubbed his eyes and opened it well to see the young red-haired man standing in front of him.

"Naruto".

The blonde cracked a wide smirk and went forward to hug his long-time friend now turned Kazekage.

"Its good to see you Gaara".

Gaara just smiled evidently and hugged him back,signaling to Daichi and Kakashi to let them have their reunion privately,the two quickly doing that.

"How has everything been Pro?,now that you're Kazekage!".

Gaara looked at himself and smiled,being proud that his friend acknowledged him,Gaara quickly reminisced of their battle during the Chunin Exams and wondered how much he had grown in strength.

"So...",Gaara started,"You're the one that the Fourth Hokage sent to come and protect me?,think you can handle being the bodyguard of the Kazekage?".

Naruto's eyes widened at what he just heard,he first thought of how important Gaara was to him and agreed to never let him down since this was an even better idea.

The blonde scratched his hair and sweat dropped,"Well,depends on the kinda opposition we're facing here".

The Kazekage also sweat dropped as slight disappointment passed through him,expecting a more confident from his blonde friend.

The conversation was about to continue when the screaming of the villagers were heard,the two looked outside the window as Gaara folded his arms.

"Gaara!".

"Get down!".

Rebirth;

Modeus took a seat on the stand and looked around the pitiful village as the demon unleashed by Nemesis roared around causing massive destruction. This was to lure the Kazekage out as he should never let his people suffer.

"This village is worthless,not even one of their attacks are affecting the beast",Nemesis said effortlessly.

The demon was about 6'feet tall with a very bulky and fit look,it had pale skin with green veins going between it,sharp canines and red eyes.

Nemesis sensed the chakra of the Kazekage being released and controlled the beast to unleash a deadly Shuriken imbued with fire to the windows on the Kazekage tower.

More loud whining and shouting of the villagers just rained upon the ears of Nemesis,irritating the Akatsuki member.

"I am really itching to battle".

Modeus looked at the individual through the corner of his eye,"I also do,but calm down and have patience".

The demon waited with them as nothing happened from the tower,but kept its gaze on the tower as it still felt chakra in existence there.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!".

The beast sensed a demonic aura before the wind technique hit it and then tore it apart.

Nemesis just watched,not moved by the simple defeat,but he watched in anticipation to see what would come out to face him.

"Nemesis,I have a feeling that's its either a bodyguard of the Kazekage or someone else that's coming out,I will hide and try to find the Kazekage",Modeus said sharply before flicking away.

Nemesis stood up from the stand,he was as tall as Modeus and a bit taller,he had a green eye and one yellow eye with a black deep scar going through his face and his pupil,his appearance was complete with his black spiky long hair which covered his left green eye.

A white poof of smoke appeared some paces in front of him,as a young familiar white-haired Kakashi Hatake appeared.

"Let's get this over with quickly,what are you looking for?,and how did you enter undetected?".

Nemesis just cracked his fists and neck,"Save the questions for when you're about dead young man",he closed his eyes and reopened them to show a fully developed primary Sharingan.

Kakashi's just widened at what he saw.

'Who exactly is this guy?',he thought as he prepared himself.

The two opposition waited,certainly for nothing,Kakashi out of curiosity,Nemesis out of excitement.

"I have one request though...".

Kakashi wondered on what the Akatsuki's member's request could be as he pulled out a Kunai.

"Don't make this fight boring",after that said a loud 'clang' sound followed as Kakashi parried for his life and was pushed back a bit.

'Wow,he's...really fast',the Konoha Shinobi didn't allow that get to him and threw five Kunais towards the man to distract him as he flicked away with no trace.

Nemesis easily dodged the Kunais and scoffed,"Blind attack",he reacted quickly and brought out his Trident to counter Kakashi's straight Kunai attack out of nowhere as the two fought for dominion.

'Damn it...I can't joke around with this opponent'.

Kakashi made several back flips and slowly lifted his headband from his left eye,revealing his Sharingan,"Now we are equal".

Nemesis tilted his head and smirked evilly,"You think so?". The black haired opposition closed his eyes and reopened them to reveal a Mangeyko Sharingan,"Now we are not!". Nemesis roared out as he dashed to the side and immediately appeared in front of Kakashi,landing a devastating kick on his right cheek.

Kakashi flipped in circles and into the shop behind,crashing into several cooking items and tools. The Copy Ninja of Konoha stood up,rubbing his head,'He hasn't even used any Ninjutsu,and he's so fast'.

Nemesis started making different hand seals,"Fire Style: Fire Annihilation Technique!".

Kakashi gasped as an abnormally large fire went towards the shop where he was,the Ninja just spun his Kunai and flicked away as the fire burnt the whole building.

Kakashi appeared at Nemesis' back and struck down with a Kunai only for the assault to be dodged easily by the man. Kakashi engaged him in serious Taijutsu and no one gained an upper hand,but slowly and steadily the man started to hit Kakashi and then finally gave him an uppercut which sent him flying into another shop.

"Pathetic",Nemesis scoffed as he said the one word he described Kakashi as,but the next thing that happened surprised him totally as Kakashi charged forward with his Lightning attack super fast.

Nemesis managed to slightly dodge it as it tore through his cheek with Kakashi going sideways and turning the technique off.

"I'm not pathetic".

Blood dripped off from Nemesis' cheek,and after he smirked,he coughed up blood as he was stabbed near the waist by the technique.

"You have done well strange man,but this ends now,Susano'o!".

The man summoned blue aura round him as a full Susano'o appeared and quickly smashed the ground with its hands before disappearing.

Nemesis slowly walked towards Kakashi and pulled out his Trident,ready to kill the Konoha-nin who already looked half dead after the insane technique used by Nemesis.

The Akatsuki member drew his weapon up and stabbed down only to stab the sand.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!".

The same technique used on the demon went straight at Nemesis from an unseen force,he dodged it swiftly by bending down low enough for the attack to subsequently pass him only for it to transform to Naruto.

Nemesis' eyes widened as Naruto smirked with a Rasengan in hand and thrust it on his tummy as a large explosion occurred.

Rebirth;

Modeus just started at the red haired leader of the village standing in font of him,the villagers all gathering around to watch whoever was gonna fight their Kazekage. He was just about to advise them to spec tate from a distant location when they did just that.

"What do you want?,why are you attacking my village?".

"I'm not here to fight you,Kazekage,just peacefully surrender,and there will not be any more destruction".

"Yes",Gaara said as his sand enveloped and rose up around him,"Like I'll believe you treacherous Akatsuki!",the sand went straight at the half-devil who easily flicked out of sight.

"You just had to be stubborn",Modeus whispered to Gaara's ear as the wind passed after he settled at the Kazekage's back.

Modeus struck down with a Kunai,deciding that he didn't have to use his sword on a worthless Kazekage that he didn't really wanna battle. The Kunai was about landing on Gaara when Modeus' hand was held by another Uchiha.

"Sorry Gaara,but its not just your day to die",Itachi said gently before jumping to kick Modeus as Gaara bent down for the attack to be delivered. Modeus put both hands by his left side of his face and blocked it before dashing backwards.

"Gaara,you have to evacuate,you're the main priority",Itachi said as he started to make hand seals,Gaara responding and disappearing away.

'Its you and I again,Modeus'.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!".

"Earth Style",Modeus responded quickly and started making hand seals very fast,"Mud Wall!".

'There's this likeness in both of us,that makes me happy whenever I battle you'.

Itachi dashed forward towards the mud wall as the fire cleared with the smoke left remaining.

"Fire Style".

Modeus was surprised,as the fear of being killed affected him immediately,he hadn't felt this way for a long time,and it was due to his last battle with this strange Uchiha Itachi.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!",Itachi said as he appeared from the right side of Modeus,a large fireball immediately released towards him.

The flame burnt through as Itachi slid through the mud wall which was now completely broken,he stood up immediately and brought out a Kunai.

The fire went off and the smoke cleared. Itachi saw something that surprised him amazingly. Modeus' face was demonic as his eyes went fully black and his canines grew longer,it didn't last long as the Akatsuki member turned off his Devil Trigger.

"Itachi",Modeus stood up and summoned his sword from the ground as he smirked,"You're a worthy Ninja to battle with".

"Let's continue this,and get to the last point of our power!",Modeus grunted and went at full speed towards the Uchiha.

"So be it...Modeus".

Rebirth;

Gaara watched on from an unknown location with on eye as Naruto and Nemesis had a fierce Taijutsu battle,he had promised himself to see how far Naruto had improved.

Naruto and Nemesis clashed again,the former with his Kunai,the latter with his Trident. Naruto maneuvered backwards and threw different Kunais at his opponent,only for it to be dodged easily as Nemesis dashed forward towards him.

Naruto reacted amazingly and also dashed,both super speeding past each other,Naruto's Katana,Black Veil,was released.

"You're very experienced for your age,and very strong",Nemesis said to Naruto gently,"You would have been a very strong Ninja if you had like my eyes".

"I don't need them to be strong",Naruto said as he slowly started to sheath his sword,and after he did that,a slash appeared around Nemesis' cloth,which shocked the Akatsuki member.

"Fire Style",both started together.

"Great Fireball Jutsu!",they said as they both flew back to release the full wrath of their flames,the assaults clashing and clearing to leave behind a large pile of smoke.

Naruto activated a bit of Kurama's chakra and unlocked Grimlycanol's feral senses,giving him an advantage in the battle as his eyes went totally black. The blonde suddenly felt a pile of negative energy through his feral and disappeared just in time as black flames went on his position.

Nemesis smirked widely,"He even managed to dodge Amaterasu,pretty good for the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki".

The smoke cleared off and Naruto speedily dashed past Nemesis once again,catching him off guard. He quickly sheathed his blade as the damage was revealed. Nemesis now had a slight cut on his neck.

Nemesis ignored the injury,since it wasn't affecting him and turned around to look at his blonde opponent.

"What is your name kid?".

Naruto now had a serious look on his face,'This battle,I have to win it,half-way to protect Gaara,or to protect this village!'.

"Namikaze".

"Naruto!".

"Now let's battle to the fullest,Namikaze Naruto!".

"Lightning Style: Flying Trident Slash!".

Nemesis jumped up,leaving a swirl of sand in his wake,before slashing down hard with his Trident which in return caused to lightning to awake towards Naruto.

Naruto summoned Grim's strength and speed as he leaped up to different buildings,the assault by the Akatsuki member crashing into a building.

'Grim,I need you,I'm sorry for not talking to you for some while now!'.

The blonde kid performed a front flip and landed on the ground,waiting patiently for the wolf inside him.

'Naruto!'.

The Namikaze smirked carefully.

'You're not dealing with a normal Ninja!,be careful!'.

Well,I'm glad I finally introduced who Nemesis is well. Yes,he's an Uchiha,but his history is hidden,and will be opened little-by-little during the next chapters!.


	22. XXII

Liam: Please read and review.

Vergil : They never will,you're a terrible writer.

Liam: Screw you!

Chapter XXII: Naruto's Final Form: The Power Unleashed!

Flashback

"Itachi,I sent Naruto and Kakashi on a mission,an SS-Rank Mission,and I need you to go and help them,cause on recent intel they're facing two dangerous Akatsuki members,one that Naruto seems familiar with".

End of Flashback

Itachi blocked another of Modeus' Kunai assault with his own Kunai,he pushed him back and made a flip in the air to try and kick the Akatsuki member.

The hit landed and Modeus' coughed out little blood,the engagement stopped for a while as Modeus wiped his mouth of the blood and smiled,Itachi still on guard.

"Destructive Knight Art 07",Modeus summoned a large demon behind him,looking a lot like the Susano'o,it had a bright red bloody skull and a sword in its hand. The demon pointed the sword towards Itachi.

The Konoha shinobi made different back flips,leading him to the top of a building behind him. A large shot of Fire went straight towards the Uchiha.

Itachi made some hand seals,"Water Style: Waterfall Technique!".

A straight waterfall dropped on the flame,quenched it and left a large hoof of smoke in its wake. Itachi's Sharingan was keen enough as Modeus flew in with a punch,but Itachi easily blocked it.

Itachi flicked some steps back and started forming hand seals,Modeus doing the same and creating hand seals also.

'Modeus,you're not fighting me equally because I'm not as strong as you are physically'.

"Fire Style : Great Fireball Jutsu!".

Rebirth;

Naruto stood in a straight position,his claws were held out,showcasing his elongated finger into claws.

'Grim,thank you,I can't use my full power,cause I'll lose control...but I can sure have a lot of fun right now!'.

His body changed a few from the transformation,he had a more hairy look,his canines were longer and his eyes were now dark red with his hair becoming bushier.

Nemesis flicked and appeared in front of him,Naruto's reflexes kicked in and he made a back flip,kicking Nemesis upwards in the process,the Akatsuki member's Sharingan unable to counter it.

The kick sent the man flying straight upwards before landing back into the sand with a loud thud.

"Now I can finally create a new technique",Naruto said as he retreated his right leg back a little,he sensed Nemesis' demonic Chakra rising up around him.

Naruto gathered his own and put it in his leg,waiting as Nemesis jumped up and leaped towards him.

"Kick 13!".

Naruto lifted the leg straight and nabbed Nemesis straight in his chin,then he proceeded to perform a jump kick to push him off.

Naruto formed hand seals immediately,"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique!".

The Namikaze gathered Kurama's chakra,secretly thanking the fox as he released a large flame dragon towards the airborne Akatsuki member,which seemingly annihilated him.

"Naah,that's not all from you,I know that",Naruto muttered silently as he grabbed Black Veil,still in its sheath and leaped down with a battle-ready stance.

Rebirth;

"This is surprising,this Akatsuki member has a Sharingan,and further activated it into a Mangeyko Sharingan when he almost killed Kakashi".

Minato watched in horror at the red ball in font of him,an unknown who showed ultimate strength was battling his son,a sign which somehow scared him. Minato chose to have faith in his son,believing he'll come back...alive.

Rebirth;

Itachi drew up another Kunai and caught it,he spun quickly and hurled it at Modeus,the individual blocking with his Kunai and in turn,throwing another at Itachi.

They stylishly dodged and parried each Kunai,until It looked like Kunai rained.

Itachi dodged another Kunai and flicked to Modeus' back. The Uchiha already created hand seals and brought his right hand up to his mouth ready to release a fireball.

Modeus got annoyed and bent down,rising up with an upper cut to Itachi's chin,canceling the technique. Itachi easily dodged by rolling and moving away,he jumped as he rolled and tried to kick Modeus,only for the half-devil to block with both hands.

Itachi maneuvered and landed,immediately sliding down and trying to kick Modeus from below,the Akatsuki member easily dodging it and retreating backwards with few back flips.

Modeus closed his gently and gathered a lot of demonic chakra,he opened his eyes. They were now shining dark red with no pupils.

"Itachi,this is my devil trigger!",Modeus screamed out with a deep and unholy voice towards the Uchiha.

"Bring it on!",Itachi said as he activated his Mangeyko Sharingan.

Modeus gathered a fireball in his hand and hurled it towards the Uchiha violently,he gathered another one and continued to throw different fiery attacks.

Itachi managed to easily dodge the fireballs,until they started to get too much for him to dodge. The Uchiha relented at first,but gave in and activated the rib part of his Susano'o to aid him.

"I'm sorry Modeus,but you're not the only one with other powers".

The Uchiha gathered little chakra into his Susano'o,due to his chakra level already depleting due to the powerful technique.

"Itachi,don't you worry about Naruto?,the younger one in this...' mission?",Modeus said with an evil grin after noticing the level of the Uchiha's chakra.

Itachi was surprised but kept it in,having enough faith that Naruto could very well take care of himself.

"No",Itachi said and grabbed his tummy,"He's okay enough to take care of himself!",Itachi gathered enough will and his chakra drastically increased as he made a hand seal,his Susano'o ready as it mounted into its full skeleton form before going into full Susano'o

Itachi's Susano'o released a large fireball from its Sword of Totsuka towards the Akatsuki member.

Modeus was left amazed at the strength of Itachi,he couldn't move and just smiled as the fire engulfed him.

Itachi's Susano'o went off as the Uchiha was reduced to one knee due to his chakra state,waiting carefully for Modeus.

"Itachi".

Itachi kept his cool and was on guard. He clearly knew that it was never good to underestimate his opponents,and from what he had gathered information on lately. He knew Modeus could slice him immediately if he wasn't keen.

"Your Mangeyko Sharingan is more powerful than I thought,not bad". The smoke cleared off and Modeus' revealed himself. His Akatsuki cloak had been torn off from his left arm. His bare chest was now revealed and could be seen clearly.

"Modeus,why do you hold back?". Itachi asked his opponent,it wasn't out of curiosity but of how wonder and amazement. Modeus never had the look of a killer,and he showed that he wasn't. But still,he was a worthy member of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi,you shall know of that one day,but right now,I have to do something.".

"We'll come back later in search for the One-Tailed beast,it will not be now,but later,be prepared,Itachi".

Itachi's eyes spun slowly and traversed back into his normal black eyed form. He breathed heavily but controlled himself and stood straight,going out of his fighting stance.

Itachi was about to talk when Modeus suddenly disappeared. He just smiled happily and fell down flat on his face.

'I used Susano'o and a water style technique in a desert,I might have to rest for more than four days if I'm to recover fully'.

#Rebirth

Naruto heaved very heavy breaths. He held his Katana in his hand,forward with both of his hands. His arms were damaged and were bleeding while his head seeped out red liquid blood.

"Kiddo,you've held yourself quite well,but it seems you have reached your limit".

"Oh,and you haven't even fought with me seriously?",Naruto said,his breathing still high and fast,but his will stood as strong as ever.

"Naruto its pointless to keep fighting".

"THe Akatsuki have pretty much won the war",The individual called Nemesis said with a very high ego as he started to laugh like a maniac.

'Pointless?',Naruto thought to himself as he gathered large chakra amounts around him,this being his last resort. 'I never thought I'd have to use my true reaper form in a battle,but well,I have to!'.

Nemesis felt Naruto's chakra point boiling at an unusual high level and flicked some feet away from the young Shinobi. Large black chakra gathered around the shinobi and covered him. Nemesis was on guard,in case the Namikaze had a surprise attack in store for him.

"Segadora Desenganchar!",Naruto screamed out with an inhuman voice as the chakra spread around with a mighty force towards Nemesis who simply used his Trident to cover his eyes as a large dust engulfed the area.

The force slowly reduced until it finally stopped. The dust still roamed,but now Nemesis saw clearly. The dust around Naruto slowly began to disappear.

Naruto's cloth had changed and was now black with linings of red around the ends. He wore a black slim cloak with black slim pants. His skin was more pale as Nemesis saw it,but he hadn't seen the boy's face yet. He waited patiently.

Naruto now donned the face of the Kyuubi,it had its normal face only with a very different design and color. It had a completely black face red linings down its cheeks. Naruto snarled towards Nemesis in a pretty annoyed manner.

"Luna Oscura!". Naruto stretched out Trickster in its Level 2 state towards the Akatsuki member,since he was more liable to the sword in his final reaper form.

Nemesis just smirked,underestimating his opponent. "What ya gonna do now,kiddo?". That was a mistake he'd regret.

"Destruir",Naruto said under his breath as a large black energy formed at the tip of his sword,it didn't grow big,but blew and turned as a laser towards his opponent,catching him off guard.

The large blast pushed Nemesis off as it made a weird sound.

Kakashi meanwhile was just waking up as his head ached. He was too weak and tired to think about what to do about the oncoming black energy attack.

"Kakashi!". Gaara swiftly swooped in and grabbed the Hatake before disappearing again,the attack going on before it finally stopped,leaving a large and long crater in its wake.

Kakashi continued to watch the battle as the dust cleared down,he was on the top of a high building and looked on at Naruto's change in appearance.

Trickster was now fully black and stretched out like a Katana,its hilt was made of the Uzumaki crest which circled around. The guard was hot in Naruto's hand literally and was also black.

'Naruto,you never used this power in Konoha'.

'Is it because,the citizens will fear you even more?'.

"Nemesis!". Naruto spoke out in a very deep voice. It sounded like his voice,Kyuubi's and three other people's voice talking together.

"Die!".

#Rebirth

'Naruto,you've awakened it already?'. Minato watched in awe as he looked on at his son's final form. Minato smiled as he saw his son.

'This should keep him alive'.

He switched the orb and saw Itachi's condition. He noticed the Uchiha laying down flat on his tummy.

He made some hand seals towards the orb and stopped. "Itachi,you guys are to rest and recover in Sunagakure for a while,you're all tired out,that's an order".

Minato sat back and switched back to Naruto and Nemesis' brawl.

#Rebirth

Three_Days_Grace_Animal_I_Have_Become

Naruto held his sword out in the position it was before. He stood confidently as the dust before him cleared out revealing a large and long crater before him due to the impact of his unfamiliar attack.

Nemesis dusted off the little rubble of sand before him and stood up,cracking his neck. "So you've finally decided to act like a full-fledged devil,huh?".

Segadora Naruto didn't talk,instead,he kept mute and proceeded to hold the sword horizontally straight with both hands. "Yes,I can sense you have demonic energy in you,but you don't wanna use it".

Naruto snarled as he talked. He stopped after a while and closed his red eyes,his fox face as serious as ever. "Now let's end this battle,no more talking!".

"Here I come!".

Naruto disappeared almost instantaneously and reappeared right in front of Nemesis. He held his sword at his back and proceeded to bring it forward horizontally in the form of a slash. A large explosion followed as both released powerful amounts of chakra.

The two grunted and subsequently disappeared and reappeared at different points of Suna,providing large bursts of chakra as their battle ensued.

Naruto reappeared on the ground,and Nemesis also did,but a bit far from Naruto.

"You have more sword related skills than Ninja skills".

Naruto didn't talk and gripped his blade tightly with his right hand.

"I don't wanna know what it takes,you Akatsuki will be stopped and be destroyed!".

Nemesis simply chuckled at the fact that the blonde kid ignored his talk. He simply brushed it off and once again,revealed his Mangeyko Sharingan.

"Maybe its time I finished this". Nemesis said out as he formed a hand seal over his Trident and held it tightly,his chakra levels bursting as a light blue and powerful aura surrounded him.

Naruto did the same,only that his aura was black red and seemingly on par with Nemesis' own.

The two's chakra levels disappeared simultaneously and they proceeded to charge at each other at their top speed.

"Hin no Ten Kasai!"

"Luna Oscura!".

Nemesis' Trident created a large wave of bright fire as he charged,while Naruto created the same black energy,but this time it went around the sword,as if part of it.

Both attacks went head-to-head as a large explosion occurred. The high levels of chakra going up to the sky as the technique collided.

Kakashi and Gaara took cover as large dust went around and scattered. Kakashi quickly looked back at the battlefield as the dust cleared. He watched in horror and gasped.

Nemesis stood victorious over a unconscious Naruto,although it came at a price. The Akatsuki member's cloak was now torn fully at the top while the remaining part still stayed intact.

Naruto's mas of Kurama had disappeared,revealing the young boy's face once again,but in a delicate and unconscious manner. His cloak was gone and he now had his simple black short-sleeve top with long-sleeve inners and his fit black jeans.

'No,Naruto'. Gaara said softly in his thought as rage filled his mind.

Modeus appeared and looked at Naruto. He said nothing and walked over to Nemesis. The two conversed before they disappeared.

Gaara looked carefully as he noticed that Kakashi was now with the young Namikaze.

Naruto was held up from his top body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his Sensei's worried face. "Kakashi...Sensei",Naruto started slowly.

"Naruto,don't worry you'll be taken care of soon,I'll take you to he Sunagakure Hospital". Kakashi said in his usual composed self.

Naruto just smiled and closed his eyes as Kakashi carried him and disappeared.

'I'll have to clear him at the hospital'. Gaara thought before he gazed at the damages in Sunagakure.

"Naruto,you've become far stronger than I could ever imagine,and even stronger than I am".

The Yondaime Kazekage just smirked as he disappeared in a pile of sand and flew off.

Three_Days_Grace_Aniimal_I_Have_Become*Ends*

#Rebirth

Apologies that I haven't uploaded in so long,but I'm here!

There's a lot of things that Naruto hasn't revealed to his father,girlfriend,companions and uncles!

Translation

Segadora Desenganchar= Reaper Release: This is Naruto's full devil trigger. Combining his chakra with Kurama's,Naruto can create a mask and new clothes with new techniques.

Luna Oscura= Dark Moon : This a technique Naruto uses in his final Reaper mode. He can project it as a very powerful laser release technique,or stick it to his sword and slash powerfully.

*They are both spanish words.

*They were both little ideas I scraped of from bleach.

Hin no Ten Kasai= Heavenly Slash of Fire.

Well,thank you,please read and review.


	23. XXIII

Madara Attacks : War In Konoha!

Namikaze Naruto slowly came to. He sat down and looked around,observing his environment. He was clearly in a Sunagakure Hospital ward. There were three beds vertically placed on a straight line while he was on the middle bed.

Naruto sat comfortably and held his head as it ached badly. He was shirt less and had white bandages strapped on his chest in an X manner,and also over his ribs and waist.

'That guy,he is one hell of a Akatsuki member,he was way tougher than Baul'.

'Yeah,because he's someone that is a lot more stronger than you think he is,Kid'.

'Who exactly is he?'. Naruto asked Kurama in his head.

The fox answered and silently said Naruto's answer,his eyes widening after receiving the information.

'So,that's why he's so damn strong'.

'Naruto,you need to go on with the plan once we get back to Konoha'.

'No,Kurama,I haven't seen a reason yet'.

Naruto left sub-consciousness quickly and looked at the bed to his right. It was Uchiha Itachi that was on it,sleeping peacefully and recovering.

'Hmm,Itachi must have had a pretty draining fight with Modeus'. Naruto brushed off the idea of the fight out of his head,as a new idea came into his head.

He had to get stronger.

'I had to use Segadora Desenganchar on him'.

'Its ridiculous',Naruto said in spite of himself. He never even had to use his final form against the most powerful devils he had fought. He never released it against Vergil. Then this guy,must be more of the Devil himself than anything near human.

'I swear,we will fight again,and I WILL defeat you'.

Naruto laid back as he remembered what truly gave him the Spanish worded powers.

Flashback

A 12 year old Naruto heaved heavy breaths. He was in a large plain field with some forests surrounding it at the far ends. The young Namikaze just finished slicing down a large demon.

"How...how did I do,El Maestro ?". Naruto said out to an unseen and unknown individual as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"You've only awakened your minor reaper form,Naruto,and Dante-Sama only gave me six months with you,and this is our second month".

Naruto stood up straight. He dropped his hand on his stomach and grabbed it tightly. "Well,I have to learn it then!". Naruto gathered will and held out his sword,Trickster.

"Well then,I'll teach you another minor technique you can use for that broad sword of yours that will transform its look and give it powers",El Maestro said as he appeared.

He wore a simple long white Kimono which was open from the front of his waist down,he then wore a pair of baggy black pants underneath.

"Let's be quick then,El Maestro!".

End of Flashback

Naruto closed his eyes and sensed chakra flowing in the Hospital.

'That's Kakashi-Sensei's chakra'.

Sasuke Uchiha looked over the village from the Hokage Monument. A pink haired girl sat beside him,laying her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-Kun".

"What,is it Sakura?".

"I...have a feeling that Naruto hates me". This made Sasuke a bit surprised,he just chuckled in his usual cool way. Sakura got a bit enraged and smacked his shoulder softly before laying her head back on it.

"Well,he doesn't,really",Sasuke replied his kunoichi girlfriend in a more serious tone.

"Naruto,cares for everyone equally".

"And then he goes on to date Ino,hmph". Sakura said in a spite of disgust.

Sasuke just quirked his eyebrow in a funny way. "So...you're jealous of them?",Sasuke proceeded to continue."They make a pretty good couple y'know".

"Oh,and we don't?",Sakura protested. She just heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. "Sasuke-Kun,you're really negative,aren't you?".

"No,Sakura-Chan,I'm not". Sasuke just chuckled as he reminisced about their academy days.

Flashback

"Congratulations loser,its hard to believe you even made it to Genin". A younger Sasuke said to his friend,Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde kid just smirked in his trademark way before raising his hands in a 'thumbs up' towards Sasuke.

"You think I'll just watch you while you become stronger?".

Sasuke was sitting down in his cool position,placing both his hands in front of his mouth.

"Its clear,loser,I'll be a better Ninja and have a better girlfriend".

"Yeah right!".

"Sakura-chan's gonna be mine some day!".

End of Flashback

Sasuke just smiled at the memory. Naruto had grown immensely after that day,and so did he. They both never stopped getting stronger.

'I am Naruto's equal,and it will be proven to him when he comes back'.

#Rebirth

Kakashi sat down in a chair. It was a long ray of black wooden chairs placed at one side of the Suna's Hospital Secretary building.

Kakashi worried about himself and his student. He had been caught off guard by Nemesis' Susanoo.

'He really had fun while battling,and he hardly wasted any of his strength'. Kakashi thought,regarding Naruto's battle with Nemesis.

'If what I'm thinking really is what is happening,then I fear a rather devastating war is about to unfold,its better we all get stronger!'.

"Kakashi-san".

Kakashi was knocked out from his thinking and turned his gaze up to see his summoner. It was Suna's Fourth Kazekage,Gaara.

"What is it,Gaara-Sama?".

"I want you to follow me to the Council meeting",Gaara said in his usual simple and low tone.

"Why?". Kakashi asked. He knew the councils would ask question of the results on the battle.

"I want a representative of Konoha present when I talk,please".

Kakashi noticed a smile creep its way onto Gaara's face. Kakashi admitted that it was nice and smiled under his mask.

"Okay then,Gaara-Sama,let's go".

#Rebirth

Naruto stood up immediately when he felt Kakashi and Gaara's chakra suddenly disappear.

'Naruto,don't tell me you want to go searching for them in your current state?'. Kurama warned the young blonde.

'So?'. Naruto lifted his body and was soon at the lower right edge of the bed. 'Its not like you can do anything about it'.

Kurama just sighed as the blonde kid stood up,but barely.

'Damn it,my stomach and ribs still hurt,but I'll have to manage'.

He held the left side of his waist with his left hand as he walked over to the window.

'I may be severely injured,but I can still manage to flick away from this place!'. Naruto,after that thought disappeared out of sight.

#Rebirth

"You're the Kazekage,Gaara,you should have ensured the killing of the Akatsuki member",an elderly Suna Civilian council member said out.

"Yeah,the young Konoha-Ninja you asked for came and could do nothing,all he did was destroy the village!".

The council meeting took place in a large,round and lighted area. The round table was placed at the heart of the building,the council members at the sides,and the Kazekage at the main chair.

The council kept railing words at the Fourth Kazekage,who didn't do anything apart from listen attentively.

"If Naruto hadn't intervened,Sunagakure would have been destroyed!",Kakashi raged out after much silence. He had gotten irritated by the continuous complaints of the councils,and knew he had to put an abrupt end to it.

"Heh",a civilian council member started. "A Konoha-Shinobi,talking in the meeting of the Suna councils?".

"That's where I will stop you,Sunagakure and Konohagakure are partners,and truly if Naruto hadn't fought with all he had,we would have all been killed".

"Oh please,Kazekage-Sama!",the man continued as he stood up. "That Naruto boy Is the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki isn't he?".

Gaara and Kakashi didn't talk,they knew where the man was going to and kept their mouths shut,waiting for the right time to open it.

"That boy almost destroyed Konoha! No wonder,he has come here to destroy our village also,are you going to allow that,Kazekage-Sama?".

"Is that you guys talk to the leader of your village?,how pathetic".

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he noticed Naruto release his killing intent on the council member that was speaking. Gaara felt it to,but didn't show his pleasure as much as Kakashi secretly did.

"And just so you know",Naruto walked towards the chair of Gaara from behind,increasing his killing intent on the man,"The Kyuubi is inside me,I am NOT it!".

The man was paralyzed out of fear of the boy,and due to the effects of Naruto's crazy killing intent,but his spite of the Nine-Tails still raged out.

"Damn you,Nine-Tailed beast,I'll kill you and...".

Naruto didn't allow the man to finish before kicking the man in his gut with a straight hit from his right leg.

"Damn it,you're fast!",was all the man said before he went flying into a wall. The dust caused in his wake cleared and he was half-unconscious,his eyes having X like markings.

"Oh,sorry,I guess even though I'm injured,the Kyuubi still has a dominant control over my body",Naruto said as he laughed out,scratching the back of his hair. He then immediately got serious again and released massive killing intent on everyone in the room,apart from his Sensei and dear friend.

"So,anyone still hate me?".

The whole place was as silent as a graveyard immediately,no one wanting to stand up before the crazy blonde Kyuubi carrier.

"Kazekage-Sama,you can go on",Naruto said as he still held his waist side.

Gaara just sighed slightly,he felt the fear of the council boiling. They were immensely scared.

"That's all there is to report,this meeting is dismissed".

The council members didn't show any signs of disagreement as they cowered out of the place like rats being chased by snakes. Kakashi took this time and looked at Naruto,noticing the blonde's injury weren't completely healed as Naruto still held his left hand on the right side of his waist.

"Naruto,you should still be recovering from the fight",Kakashi said out of sheer worry for the young Uzumaki. He clearly knew that despite being a half-breed,Naruto could not easily heal that fast from the last attack given by Nemesis.

'Heavenly Slash of Fire,hmmm',Kakashi didn't recognize the technique, off course not. Although he had been suspicious of the individual. He managed to exhibit a full blown Susanoo without as much breaking a sweat.

"Kakashi-Sensei,I'm fine,we should be heading to Konoha soon enough",Naruto said as he smirked,raising his right hand in a thumbs up.

Gaara plainly grabbed Naruto's hand and put a lot power behind the grab also. Naruto's face went blank before he gently turned his neck over to Gaara.

"Gaara,are you crazy?",Naruto said with a high pitched voice before they all soothed down and laughed,easing the tension.

"Kakashi-Sensei,Kazekage-Sama,I have some bad news".

Naruto walked through his Sensei and friend,going on to sit down on the table. He sat down comfortably and crossed his leg,not looking at his friends in front of him. He gathered courage to tell them about the mysterious Akatsuki member's identity,his TRUE identity.

"About our Suna attacker".

Kakashi's eyes widened. He wasn't shocked. He was just scared about knowing who the fearless and crazy Akatsuki member was.

"What about him?".

"His name,according to Kurama,is Uchiha...Madara".

Gaara was not surfaced by this,he never really knew the Uchiha,but had heard of his events before.

Kakashi however was faced by this revelation. He knew what it meant,the war will soon begin.

"They've revived Madara,it remains the last warlord,their plan was to revive two mastermind and crazily strong warlords".

Naruto looked at Kakashi swiftly,he had a confused look on his face. "Kakashi-Sensei,what are you talking about?".

"I dunno really,It was intel I and Minato-Sensei gathered before you guys came back to Konoha",Kakashi said as he folded his arms.

"I'm guessing its Mundus".

Gaara was more left out of the chat,he now heard another individual that he didn't know about. "Mundus,who's Mundus?".

"He's a warlord,or sorry,the King Of Hell".

Kakashi and Gaara were almost frightened out of their skins. Sure they'd face demons at some points in their lives,but never heard of THE King of Hell.

"So,Uchiha Madara and the King of Hell,that's one deciphered,but it still sounds itchy,like its incomplete",Gaara suggested.

Kakashi heaved a sigh,showcasing he was think as he raised his hand to stay under his chin. "Maybe,they are gonna ride on one vessel or something".

"Something like a beast",Gaara said before his eyes suddenly widened. Kakashi and Naruto looked at the Kazekage as he sat down.

"They are gonna revive the Ten-Tailed Beast".

"I read about the Ten-Tailed Beast,in order for them to do that,they need all the tailed beasts from one too nine,Gaara",Naruto said,his tone filled with full confidence.

Gaara calmed down a bit. His blood boiling at the thought. "I have to speak to the Hokage,we are gonna prepare for a war".

Naruto stood up and looked up. He noticed the building had a fine design of glass at ceiling of the building. Through it he saw the sky and made a final statement.

"The battles are over,what remains is the war",Naruto said,getting positive nods from his Sensei and friend.

TWO DAYS LATER

Naruto sheathed Trickster onto his back. He was wearing a long dark brown cloak which was short at the sleeves. He had a black arm warmer on his right hand,giving to him by Gaara to keep his Shurikens.

Naruto walked over to a nearby mirror in the small room given to him by the Fourth Kazekage of Sunagakure. He looked at himself and gave the cloth a thumbs up.

Naruto's happiness suddenly died down when he remembered his defeat at the hands of Nemesis;Madara Uchiha. His blood,boiling before suddenly went cold. Despite his training with Dante and his friends,Naruto still couldn't stand up to the likes of Madara Uchiha.

'What was it about him that I had to use my final form?',Naruto pondered at his defeat,getting angered by the second.

'Guess I've been too playful nowadays,I'm gonna go back to training extensively hard!'.

He got even more annoyed and irritated and unleashed his anger on the wood placed beside the mirror,instantly breaking it. Naruto looked at his hand as it bled,but it soon immediately healed up.

'Naruto,calm down,you've misjudged things kid',his Tailed Beast spoke out to him.

'No Kurama',Naruto spoke back instantly. 'I had to use it!',he raged on,'I could have died,and I still didn't win!'.

'Calm down Naruto,I hardly helped you!',Kurama reminded the blonde kid.

Naruto just scoffed in reply,'I don't always to use your chakra Kurama,I need to learn to survive without you'.

'Then you never will Naruto,I will help you get stronger,intel,Jutsus,what can a hundred year old fox not teach ya?'.

Naruto smirked at his inner fox. 'So you will teach me Ninjutsu?,good,I was a bit rusty at that corner'.

Naruto cracked his fists and gently walked out,bent on one goal. To get as strong as hell.

#Rebirth

Kakashi and Itachi stood at the entrance of Sunagakure. The sand was gentle in the hot weather. Kakashi had his standard attire on and black baggy pants tucked in bandages at his ankles.

Itachi on the other hand had the same clothes as Naruto,a long dark brown cloak,that showcased only his face and feet.

Naruto soon came in sight,he had a pleasant smile on his face. Kakashi simply sighed under his mask,the thought of the journey back.

"Naruto,what are you smiling about?".

Itachi asked his brother's friend. He had a simple look on his face.

"Nothing,Itachi-San,Kakashi-Sensei,Gaara gave me an additional mission that I have to do,please I'll join you at Konoha",Naruto said coldly as his smile changed into a dirty frown.

Kakashi smiled again as he nodded to his student before flicking off,Itachi following him.

'Well,you're alone now,you can feel what's happening at Konoha right?',Kurama muttered to his host.

'Yes,and if it truly goes as he has planned,I swear to Kami,I will really have my revenge!'.

Naruto made hand signs,the signature sound,hitting after he was through.

"I'll get prepared for the war my own way",Naruto said before he disappeared out of sight.

#Rebirth

Kakashi and Itachi got to the gates of Konoha after three days long journey. They were exhausted and fatigued. Kakashi quickly stood up straight like a well behaved Jounin and spoke.

"Itachi,you can go,I'll go and report to the Hokage on our mission",Kakashi said as he adjusted his Sharingan,he immediately flicked out of sight.

"I have a very bad feeling about this situation",Itachi said as he held his right hand at its elbow. He felt a pinch of pain as he held it. It hurt,yes,but he could still throw a Kunai or Shuriken with it.

"Konoha's got a very good kinda wind flowing today",Itachi acknowledged as he started to walk into the village. He flicked off the streets of the village and onto the tallest building nearby.

The Uchiha smiled as the fresh and cool wind passed by him. It was cool enough after a long journey from morning till afternoon. Itachi's skin soothed and his sweats dried up as he looked around the peaceful village and tried to sit at the edge of the building.

Itachi,however stopped dead in his tracks when he turned his gaze to the top of the Hokage-Tower,he saw a surprising battle between Minato and an opponent.

"Hokage-Sama!",Itachi said before he started flicking towards the Yondaime Hokage. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan,just in case of anything.

#Rebirth

Minato took quick footsteps as he ran towards his attacker. He didn't know of the individual's name,but had seen and noted the Akatsuki member's Sharingan being activated.

The Fourth Hokage was still well in shape despite his position. The Namikaze immediately tried a right hook. This was dodged but the Sharingan user couldn't dodge Minato's knee as it went high and hit him in the cheeks,pushing him backwards a bit.

Minato took a fighting stance and was very much on guard as he waited for the strange Akatsuki member to come at him. Surprisingly,the man just laughed.

He had a very handsome face and long black hair. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak of red and black but had a guitar-like weapon held at his back,something called a gunbai. He was around his 30s and had a average height.

His laugh soon got out of hand and raged on even louder,annoying the Fourth Hokage. Minato kept his cool and quietly spoke,"What are you laughing about?".

"Yondaime Hokage,I believe you have accepted that you shall die here?".

*Never Too Late by Three Days Grace*

(Clips of band performing is shown during battles)

Minato didn't reply. He just grabbed his Kunai and spun it before taking his stance with his Kunai.

"I am...a Legend in a very bad way according to you citizens of Konoha".

The man continued talking. "If I may be allowed,my name...is Uchiha Madara".

Minato lost his form and stood straight. He felt like his ears were failing him,and didn't listen to the man very well. "Uchiha?,Madara?".

"Well,I guess your Rebirth process was complete then?",Minato said as he gripped his Kunai and went back to his position,a smirk lighting up well on his face.

Madara simply smirked even harder as he suddenly disappeared. Minato noticed him at his back and couldn't react quickly enough. 'At this rate,he will kill me'.

Madara suddenly felt weak and a hot feeling around his shoulder before he fell to a knee as Amaterasu engulfed him.

Minato quickly flicked away some feet away from him,Itachi appearing by his side. The two heaved a sigh of relief as he Amaterasu continued to burn on the Akatsuki member.

"He's Uchiha Madara",Itachi said to his Hokage.

"I know Itachi,but I don't know how strong he is".

"IM THIS STRONG!". Madara activated another eye technique as the Amaterasu flew off into nothing and a large chakra amount flowed around him. It went around him like a blue tornado,but had a lighter look.

The two Konoha representatives covered their eyes as it raged on. They were caught off guard when it suddenly stopped and Madara attacked Minato. Madara slashed his gunbai down in a horizontal manner of attack. Itachi's Sharingan were keen enough as he saw through the attack and used his Kunai to stop the gunbai.

Itachi managed to push him back as the two got in a stance.

"Thanks,Itachi".

Madara sighed as he made a hand sign. He held his gunbai out with his right hand and started seal with his left hand.

"Oh,no you don't!",Itachi quickly said as he ran towards Madara. The uchiha starting his attack in mid-air with a right hook. Madara easily stopped it with his left palm. Itachi followed up,still in mid-air by performing a round house kick towards the Uchiha. Madara easily blocked this also as he used his gunbai to try and hit Itachi's leg.

Itachi luckily countered it as he kicked Madara's head and performed a back flip to retreat.

"My,my Itachi,you have such excellent Taijutsu,a pity I may have to kill you when this is all over". Madara suddenly had a crazy smile on his face as he laughed like a maniac.

The hairs on his body rose with delight as a certain power flowed through Madara,the whole of Konoha could feel it,so could Itachi and Minato. Madara suddenly released a burst of chakra around himself. But this time,it was much more thick as smoke came around and surrounded him.

Itachi's eyes were still keen on Madara incase the ex-Shinobi of Konoha made any sudden movements.

"Can you see him Itachi?",Minato asked as he used his hands to cover his eyes.

"Clearly,Hokage-Sama",Itachi said in his usual calm manner. Just then,he suddenly gasped.

"What is it?",Minato said,worried at the Ninja's sudden action. Minato himself left his mouth in a fit of what he just beheld of Madara.

"This is half of my true power,Yondaime Hokage!".

*Song_Ends!*

Well,there's another chapter. The story is reaching its climax slowly,and this is the new Arc where Naruto shall make his decision.

Not much reviews,but I'm happy I'm writing my first story well.

Till next time.

Liam Cullen


End file.
